Sonho e Realidade
by BloodyQueen14
Summary: CONCLUIDA! Um plano horrível Tsunade e Jiraya vão numa missão para descobrir. O que irá acontecer? Tsunade conta a Jiraya o que ele nao quer ouvir!o que será? Mistério, Amor, Acção, Hentai, tudo aqui. !ACTUALIZADA! Treiler no youtube canal AnMoon14
1. Revelações

O meu é Tsunade e aqui irei contar a minha historia, escrevo-a porque não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui no hospital. E vocês agora devem de estar a pensar, "ela não faz nada no hospital?" , pois na verdade não estou aqui a trabalhar mas sim a recuperar da terrível batalha, o Jiraya dorme profundamente, assim como o Anouk. Bem mas não vou contar o fim da minha historia já no inicio. Se pudesse reduzir o que passei num pequeno poema, ficaria assim:

Não sei se é sonho, se realidade,  
Se uma mistura de sonho e vida,  
Aquela terra de suavidade  
Que na ilha extrema do sul de olvida.  
É a que ansiamos. Ali, ali  
A vida é jovem e o amor sorri

Talvez palmares inexistentes,  
Áleas longínquas sem poder ser,  
Sombra ou sossego dêem aos crentes  
De que essa terra se pode ter.  
Felizes, nós? Ah, talvez, talvez,  
Naquela terra, daquela vez.

Mas já sonhada de desvirtua,  
Só de pensá-la cansou pensar,  
Sob os palmares, á luz da lua,  
Sente-se o frio de haver luar.  
Ah, nesta terra também, também  
O mal não cessa, não dura o bem

Não é com ilhas do fim do mundo,  
Nem com palmares de sonho ou não,  
Que cura a alma seu mal profundo,  
Que o bem nos entra no coração.  
É em nós que é tudo. É ali, ali,  
Que a vida é jovem e o amor sorri.

Mas na minha historia vamos recuar 10 anos, numa tarde de Agosto onde tudo começou.

**Capitulo I**** - Revelações**

Numa tarde de sábado ouvia-se o som de uma pequena guerra a ser disputada na floresta de Konoha perto do riu, Rasengans aperfeiçoados e sapos invocados eram estes entre muitos os ataques que surgiam entre a guerra entre o famoso Sanin Jiraya e o seu melhor discípulo Yondaime.

Tsunade, uma rapariga de cabelos loiros que foi da mesma team que Jiraya e Orochimaru estava sentada na relva a ver quem iria sair vitorioso do combate.

- hey sensei cuidado esse quase me acertou. – protestava Yondaime caído no chão

- numa guerra o inimigo não vai ser gentil! – gritava Jiraya esticando uma mão para levantar o aluno.

- mas você não é meu inimigo é meu amigo! E alem disso tente não me matar hoje sim? Eu tenho um encontro com uma rapariga!

Jiraya riu alto, os dois caminharam para perto de Tsunade e sentaram-se ao pé dela.

- você tem de aprender a não se dedicar tanto as raparigas! Elas acabam por te partir o coração! – disse Jiraya dando um gole no Sake

Ao ouvir isto Tsunade sentiu um aperto no coração, em tempos Jiraya tinha-se declarado a ela e Tsunade simplesmente ignorou e voltou as costas pois não gostava de Jiraya. A partir desse dia Jiraya começou a sair com outras raparigas, apesar de ele já ter 27 anos elas não desgostavam e ião para bares e termas juntos. Tsunade começou a sentir a ausência de Jiraya e tinha saudades dos dias que ele passava atrás dela a rastejar por ela e ai ela viu que sempre gostou dele, mas nunca teve coragem para admitir, porem agora era tarde demais.

- sim sensei mas ela é especial! Ela é tudo ilumina o dia quando chega, ela brilha mesmo, mesmo nos dias em que estou infeliz ela consegue animar-me, ela é única ela é tudo. – disse Yondaime limpando o suor da cara com uma toalha. Ao ouvir estas palavras Tsunade lembrou-se de quando Jiraya lhe tinha feito uma declaração a janela.

Flash Back On:

- Tsunade vai a janela rápido!! – gritava uma rapariga aos pulos ao lado de Tsunade na casa de Tsunade que dava uma festa de pijama para as amigas.

Tsunade foi a janela da sala e olhou para o jardim, era noite mas na relva tinha sido depositadas dezenas de velas acesas onde se lia " Amo-te Tsunade" Jiraya estava ao lado das velas com a cabeça para cima para encarar Tsunade.

- durante todo este tempo eu sempre te amei Tsunade – começou Jiraya com o rosto redondo avermelhado pois na altura tinha 20 anos. – mas querida se queres saber o quanto te amo, vê só. – Jiraya assentou um joelho no chão sempre a encarar Tsunade.

- sou aquele que te ama que te deseja que te adora

Estou aqui para te dizer que um homem também chora

As saudades que sinto, passado cada momento

Expressando em poesia todos os meus sentimentos

Dizendo que te amo deixando o meu coração aberto

Sentido a tua ausência mesmo quando estas por perto

As vezes fecho os olhos com vontade de chorar

Com medo de acordar e nunca mais te encontrar

Amei-te no passado também te amo no presente

amar-te-ei futuramente quero ficar contigo eternamente

se tu não existisses o que seria de mim?

Louco perdido é só por ti que sou assim

Amar-te é um sentimento quente que está sempre presente

Continua e se sente, no coração e na mente

Carrego este sentimento que é mais forte do que pensei

E digo com toda a certeza que para sempre te amarei

És a minha Dama a minha Amada a minha Princesa

A inspiração que tenho vou buscar a tua beleza

Espero que compreendas que eu não só perfeito

Mas é o teu nome que carrego sempre no meu peito. -

Jiraya ainda estava na esperança que Tsunade saltasse da varanda e fosse a correr para ele a beija-lo, mas em vez disso Tsunade mandou um grito da janela.

- seu idiota que estas a fazer? Desaparece daqui e leva as velas contigo não quero o meu jardim sujo!! – e fechou a janela atrás de si deixando Jiraya sozinho triste e com o coração partido.

Fim Flash Back

Porem com o passar do tempo Jiraya a Tsunade tem continuado a falar pois são grandes amigos, mas agora Tsunade queria mais, queria que ele a abraça-se a beija-se a torna-se mulher e só sua queria acordar ao lado dele queria passar os dias com ele, mas agora já era tarde demais. Eles já não eram mais adolescentes já tinham 30 anos, eram Sanins e Sênseis já não havia espaço para as loucuras dos adolescentes, pois esse tempo acabou.

Triste Tsunade poisou o queixo nos joelhos olhando para Jiraya a falar com o seu discípulo, parecia mesmo um pai a falar com um filho porem Tsunade levantou-se e avisou que ia para casa e virou costas antes que eles reparassem que ela soltava uma lágrima.

Os dois continuaram a falar, mas Tsunade foi para casa, quando chegou já lá estava a Shizune, as duas grandes amigas partilhavam a casa como se fossem irmãs.

- é ele outra vez não é? – disse Shizune ao ver Tsunade limpar os olhos.

- não sei do que estas a falar! – disse Tsunade de cabeça baixa para não encarar a amiga.

- ahh sabes sim!! Porque é que não falas com ele? Tenho a certeza que ele ainda gosta de ti! – disse Shizune, mas não continuou porque viu que não valia a pena, Tsunade arrastou-se ate ao sofá e deitou-se com os olhos fixos no tecto só conseguia ver o rosto fofo de Jiraya ao lado das velas.

-vou sair, vou as compras, ficas – perguntou Shizune com algum receio na voz

-sim…- disse Tsunade num bocejo. Shizune saiu deixando a amiga sozinha a pensar no seu amor platónico o quando o queria, o quanto o desejava, ao fim de algumas horas adormeceu e sonhou com ele.

- heii dorminhoca acorda já é de manha! – gritava Shizune ao lado de Tsunade sonolenta oferecendo-lhe o pequeno almoço.

- vamos não sejas tão molenga vamos dar um passeio!! O dia esta lindo, e talvez o Jyraia esteja a treinar. – ao ouvir isto Tsunade correu disparada para a casa de banho para tomar um banho e se preparar para sair. Shizune sabia que isso resultava com a amiga e já fazia isso de propósito.

As duas amigas sairão de casa, o sol iluminava toda Konoha, elas andarão por todo o lado ate que chegaram ao lugar onde habitualmente Jiraya treinava com Yondaime, e como sempre ele lá estavam.

O coração de Tsunade deu um salto de alegria quando os viu, os dois treinavam em tronco nu, pois o calor era infernal e vestidos ainda mais calor tinham a combater.

As duas amigas aproximaram-se, era normal elas verem os dois a combaterem.

- e depois no fim de tudo, eu pedia em casamento – ouviu ela um deles dizer. O coração de Tsunade parou, como se não restasse mais força no corpo para se mexer, estava perplexa não podia acreditar que o seu amado se iria casar, não! Não podia ser verdade. Ela queria aproximar-se ao mesmo tempo que queria fugir.

- o quee???? Pediste-a em casamento?? Perdeste o juízo? – Gritou Jiraya parando de combater.

O coração de Tsunade voltou a bater novamente mas mais acelerado e ela pode respirar de alivio, afinal foi Yondaime que estava a falar.

- olá rapazes – gritou Shizune aproximando-se dos dois que treinavam.

- olá meninas, estão boas? – perguntou Yondaime num tom irónico.

- elas estão sempre boas - disse Jiraya entre dentes para o discípulo dando-lhe uma cotovelada, os dois desataram-se a rir e as raparigas coraram com o comentário.

- vais-te casar Yondaime parabéns!! – disse Shizune apertando a mão ao amigo – diz-me ela é bonita? – Perguntou ela numa tentativa de deixar Jiraya e Tsunade a sós.

- sim é linda, chega ali tenho uma foto dela na minha mala – e puxou Shizune pelo braço, melhor oportunidade não podia acontecer, Yondaime e Shizune afastaram-se.

Tsunade sentou-se na relva novamente a olhar para o Jiraya que treinava agora sozinho, mas o olhar fixo da amiga estava a incomoda-lo um bocado.

- que se passa? Para onde estas a olhar? – disse Jiraya interrogativo pondo-se a frente de Tsunade.

- para os teus músculos – disse ela sem pensar. Jyraia passou a mão na barriga por cima dos abdominais definidos.

- o que é que tem? Ultimamente tens andado estranha Tsunade o que se passa estas aborrecida com alguma coisa? – perguntou Jiraya agora preocupado com a amiga.

-não se passa nada – disse ela colocando novamente no queixo nos joelhos e desviando o olhar para o outro lado.

Jiraya não se deu por vencido e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. – olha apesar de tudo o que se passou entre nos, continuamos a ser amigos, podes falar comigo como antes.

Jiraya aproximava-se cada vez mais, os corpos estavam tão perto que Tsunade conseguia sentir o calor de Jiraya, os corpos estavam tão perto assim como as suas bocas que estavam em frente uma da outra, bastava uma leve inclinação e os lábios tocavam-se.

Tsunade não gostava do lado oferecido e pervertido do amigo, mas era daquilo que ela tanto esperava era aquilo que ela queria no momento, o coração dos dois começaram a bater com tanta força que podiam ser ouvidos.

- Tsunade…- disse Jiraya com a voz a tremer e a começar a fechar os olhos, porem Tsunade já estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para cima

- sim… -disse ela num suspiro, pronta para se render, os lábios estavam a poucos milímetros de se tocar os corações e as respirações aceleravam.

- Hey!! Tsunade Jiraya venha cá depressa!! O Hokage esta a chamar-vos!! – gritava um ninja no cimo do monte.

Jiraya e Tsunade interromperam o momento para olharem para o lado, ao verem de quem se tratava foram a correr ver o que se passava. Os olhos de Shizune lançavam fogo ao ver aquele momento em que os dois amigos estavam tão rendidos um ao outro a ser desfeito daquela maneira e sabia que aquilo não ia acontecer tão cedo pois eles agora não iriam ter coragem para admitir que se queriam beijar.

Tsunade e Jiraya levantaram-se num pulo e foram a correr em alta velocidade ate ao escritório do Hokage.

- Hokage-Sama! O que se passa? – perguntou Jiraya entrando de rompante no escritório do seu mestre.

- viemos o mais rápido possível! – disse Tsunade tentando recuperar o folgo .

- sentem-se! – ordenou o Hokage um pouco nervoso, os dois discípulos obedeceram.

- os ninjas que tínhamos enviado no mês passado regressaram ontem! – disse o Hokage. Jiraya e Tsunade ficaram com uma cara seria.

- Voltaram com algumas informações interessantes! – continuou. Desta vez Jiraya inclinou-se para a frente.

- nesta semana o Orochimaru tem passado em todas as suas casas e esconderijos! Um dos nossos ninjas conseguiu infiltrar-se e soube que ele irá estar para a semana no seu esconderijo que fica mais perto de Konoha – disse o Hokage com os cotovelos na secretaria e as mãos enlaçadas a frente da cara.

O coração de Tsunade deu um pulo novamente. Ao ver a situação em que se encontrava e os dois sanins a serem chamados, ela já desconfiava o que iria acontecer a seguir.

- esta é uma missão de Rank S! quero que vocês dois colectem a máxima informação possível e se algo correr mal vocês sabem o que fazer; vocês são os meus melhores alunos e alem disso são Sanins! – disse o Hokage orgulhoso. O coração de Tsunade não parava, ao fim de tanto tempo finalmente iria ter uma missão com Jiraya. a felicidade que tinha já não se conseguia prender. Tsunade só queria pôr-se aos saltos a gritar, mas conseguiu controlar-se.

- então quando partimos? – Perguntou Jiraya lançando-se para trás na cadeira.

- assim que poderem! Eu sei que é só daqui a uma semana, mas quanto mais cedo forem melhor! Pois não sabemos a data exacta e assim estar prevenidos. – disse o Hokage num tom de voz serio.

- Por mim é só ir a casa fazer a mala e estou pronta! – Respondeu Tsunade pondo-se de pé.

- é como eu! – respondeu Jiraya levantando-se também.

- óptimo, vão assim que poderem e tenham cuidado! – disse o Hokage com o receio.

- não se preocupe! – disse Jiraya piscando um olho. Pôs uma mão em cima do ombro de Tsunade o que a fez dar um pulo com o susto.

- são 10.20! as 11 horas vem ter comigo ao portão da vila para partirmos – disse Jiraya virando as costas e saiu do escritório.

- sim! – respondeu Tsunade que também saio do escritório a correr, apesar de Orochimaru só se aproximar na semana que vem ela não queria perder um minuto. Passar uma semana sozinha com o Jiraya era tudo o que ela desejava nesse momento, por isso não queria perder tempo.

Quando chegou a casa Shizune já lá estava a sua espera impaciente

- o que se passa? – perguntou Shizune preocupada ao ver Tsunade a correr a casa mais rápida que trovoada

- vou ter que ir numa missão de rank S com o Jiraya para fora da vila, rápido prepara-me comida e bebida! – disse Tsunade já sem fôlego, abriu a sua mochila e enfiou lá dentro armas, kit de primeiros socorros, a comida embalada que Shizune foi buscar, o saco cama, material de orientação, enfim tudo o que era necessário para sobreviver fora da aldeia.

Num instante Tsunade estava pronta para seguir viagem, despediu-se da sua amiga Shizune e pôs-se a caminho. Ainda era cedo mas não queria perder tempo, apesar de Jiraya ter combinado para as 11 ela sabia que ele também iria estar mais cedo. Então pôs-se a caminho.

Quando chegou ao portão olhou para o relógio eram 10.45 e quando levantou a cabeça Jiraya já lá estava a seu lado.

- sempre antes da hora!! – disse Jiraya sorrindo. Tsunade retribuiu o sorriso e tirou da mochila um mapa.

- o esconderijo do Orochimaru há de ser algures nesta zona – disse ela apontando com o dedo indicador um local no mapa.

- fica quase no fim do pais do som, temos de atravessar o pais do nevoeiro todo e depois é so uma parte do som… devemos de demorar 3 dias. – finalizou Tsunade dobrando o mapa e pondo na mala novamente.

- vejo que já estudaste a lição toda! Portanto vamos partir já! – disse Jiraya começando a andar.

Tsunade seguiu-o, durante 2 horas ninguém falou, apesar de Tsunade estar a tentar mexer com o Jiraya este parecia estar muito concentrado na missão.

- então… o que achas do yondaime se casar? – perguntou ela para quebrar o silencio.

- eu acho que ele se esta a precipitar… - respondeu ele coçando a cabeça

- ele é muito jovem e ainda tem a vida toda pela frente, e condenar-se já acho muito mau.. – continuou ele.

- o que?? Achas que casamento é uma pessoa condenar-se!! – gritou Tsunade furiosa

- errr… não foi isso que quis dizer… eu acho… ele tem idade para ter varias namoradas e sair com elas… divertir-se… num casamento… esta mais fechado e reservado. – tentou justificar-se Jiraya ao ver que estava prestes a ser espancado por Tsunade.

A discussão durou o dia quase todo, fizeram uma pausa na discussão para almoçarem mas depois a conversa foi retomada, mas quando o relógio contava as 17 horas os dois Sanins pisavam o chão do país do nevoeiro.

- esta a pôr-se mau tempo! – disse Jiraya olhando para o céu, o vento soprava forte que chegava a desequilibra-los e já começava a chover .

- não vamos conseguir montar as tendas com este vento Jiraya! – disse Tsunade pondo o braço a frente para evitar que a chuva lhe fosse para a cara.

Jiraya ia mais a frente começou a andar sem receio para cima de uma ponte baixa que ligava as duas margens de um rio. A ponte não parecia muito segura, mas tudo irritava Tsunade naquele momento, a missão que julgava ser extremamente romântica estava um caos, os dois tinham discutido o dia inteiro, ela já estava cansada de tanto andar estava frio e a chover, Jiraya não ligava nada ao que ela dizia… enfim tudo corria mal

- Jiraya vamos parar para descansar!! – pediu Tsunade exausta.

- não podemos perder tempo Tsunade já descansamos! – disse Jiraya continuando a atravessar a ponte e atingindo a outra margem.

Os olhos de Tsunade lançavam chamas começou a atravessar a ponte mas parou em cima dela aos saltos e aos gritos

- maldita a hora em que aceitei vir nesta missão contigo Jiraya!! Ahh estou tão cansada!! Tenho fome!! Esta frio!! – gritava Tsunade, mas de repente uma tábua partiu-se a perna direita da sanin enfiou-se no buraco fazendo cortes profundos em varias partes da perna, com o desequilíbrio e o vento a ponte tombou para o lado e Tsunade caiu da ponte para dentro do riu que puxava com bastante força.

- Jiraya!! Ahhhh! – gritava ela tentando nadar, mas a corrente era muito forte e a perna ferida não ajudava.

-TSUNADE! – gritou Jiraya começando a correr por cima da agua para a tentar apanhar a amiga, contudo quando estava quase a apanha-la deitou-lhe uma mão a mochila para a agarrar, mas um tronco de madeira foi contra dos dois, a mochila foi arrancada das costas de Tsunade e Jiraya mergulhou com a queda, mas rapidamente pôs-se por cima da agua novamente e começou a correr. A cor desapareceu-lhe do rosto ao ver que Tsunade era puxada para uma forte cachoeira, Jiraya correu ainda mais depressa enquanto atava uma corda a uma kunai e a lançava contra uma arvore perto da queda de agua.

- aahh vou morrer! Morrer ! de certeza que vou morrer! É impossível sobreviver a isto! A morte vem ai…! – gritou Tsunade quando chegou ao fim do rio e começava a cair. Nesse momento Jiraya lança-se também com a corda atada a cintura e sossegue agarrar Tsunade por uma mão. Apesar de não estar inconsciente Tsunade não abria os olhos nem falava, mas Jiraya não sabia disso. Ainda pendurados na queda de água Jiraya agarrou Tsunade pela cintura e começou a trepar a cachoeira. Ao chegar finalmente a margem Jiraya deitou a amiga no chão, continuava com os olhos fechados e não falava e Tsunade tinha consciência disso mas sem saber porquê simplesmente não abria os olhos. A chuva ficava mais intensa.

- Tsunade? Tsunade vá lá! Tens que te levantar! – disse Jiraya com a voz a tremer, mas Tsunade não se mexia, sentiu a cabeça do amigo pressionar o seu peito para ouvir o coração bater, mas ela continuava sem se mexer, mas no instante seguinte o coração de Tsunade parou e começou a bater com muita força. Não pelo choque mas pelo susto que apanhou e pela alegria ao mesmo tempo pois sentiu os lábios de Jiraya a tocarem nos dela.

Jiraya estava a ventilar a amiga para lhe sair a agua dos pulmões ( caso ter sido essa a causa do suposto desmaio), mas ele foi surpreendido quando sentiu-se a ser abraçado e Tsunade colocava a sua língua na boca dele. Jiraya retribuiu o beijo ofereceu-lhe também a sua língua. Os dois ficaram a beijar-se por algum tempo e quando Jiraya pôs as mãos na cintura de Tsunade, esta abriu os olhos assustada.

- o que é que estas a fazer?? – disse ela tentando-se levantar, mas rapidamente caiu ao chão por causa da ferida.

- deixa-me ajudar-te! – disse Jiraya, mas nesse momento Tsunade já estava a fazer um jutso para curar a perna, as feridas fecharam depressa, e rapidamente ela pôs-se de pé.

- porque é que estas tão furiosa? – perguntou Jiraya pondo-se de pé também

- queres que te responda? Esta bem, eu quase que morri porque tu me deixaste cair ao riu! Depois em vez de me salvares arrancas-me a mala, e quando finalmente acordo, tu estas em cima de mim a beijar-me! – respondeu ela aos gritos, mas rapidamente arrependeu-se ao ver Jiraya a fazer uma cara triste, e descobriu que era ali o seu grande mal, pois ela não gostava de admitir que estava vencida e por causa do seu orgulho e teimosia não conseguia ter Jiraya a seu lado como queria.

- desculpa! Mas tu também beijaste-me! – respondeu o sanin indignado

- perdi tudo o que tinha juntamente com a mala - disse ela olhado para a queda de agua.

- os mapas a comida, ohhh a minha roupa!! – disse ela lamentando-se. As roupas deles estavam encharcadas por tarem dentro de agua e pela chuva, Jiraya começou a andar na direcção de uma montanha próxima.

- heii! Onde vais!? – perguntou Tsunade mais calma

- arranjar abrigo para a noite! – respondeu ele.

Os dois andarão por mais 10 minutos a chuva ate que o sanin parou a frente da montanha.

- que vais fazer? – perguntou Tsunade

- afasta-te! – ordenou ele abrindo a mão direita, uma bola azul brilhava na palma da sua mão.

- Rasengan! – gritou ele. Colocou a sua mão na pedra da montanha que abriu uma caverna bem funda.

- podes entrar não há perigo! – disse ele enquanto arrancava uns ramos de uma arvore vizinha. Tsunade entrou na caverna e sentou-se no fundo dela, Jiraya seguiu-a e atirou os ramos para o chão rapidamente fez um jutso de fogo e os ramos começaram a arder.

Abriu a sua mochila e de lá tirou um cobertor desdobrou-o e esticou-o para Tsunade

- toma tira a roupa! – disse ele amavelmente

- o que?????!!! Nem penses que vou tirar a roupa aqui!! – gritou ela enquanto ele estendia um grande saco cama no chão

-olha tens duas opções!! – gritou ele e Tsunade calou-se admirada

- ou pões o cobertor por cima de ti mas como estas com essa roupa molhada vais acabar por encharcar o cobertor e não aqueces, ou tiras a roupa e embrulhas-te no cobertor e ficas quente!! – disse ele começando a despir-se. Ele tinha razão e Tsunade começava a corar com o facto de ele estar tão descontraído a despir-se na frente dela. Muito rapidamente ele tirou a roupa molhada e atirou-a para junto da fogueira ficando somente com umas boxers brancas que condizia com o seu cabelo. Enquanto Tsunade debatia-se de baixo do cobertor a tirar a roupa Jiraya estava a tirar comer para aquecer. Depois de por umas latinhas perto do fogo deitou-se em cima do saco cama a fixar o tecto.

Ele estava feliz finalmente Tsunade tinha realizado um dos seus desejos tinha o beijado e isso era motivo mais que suficiente para ele querer saltar de alegria.

- o comer já esta pronto? – perguntou ela envergonhada com a situação

Jiraya levantou-se foi ate perto da fogueira e agitou as latas

- já! Toma! – disse ele atirando uma lata. Tsunade agarrou mas nesse momento o cobertor caiu e ficou a ver-se o sutien. Jiraya corou brutamente, mas fingiu que não viu e foi-se sentar ao lado dela.

Os dois abriam as latas e começaram a comer. Rapidamente o comer chegou ao fim e quando terminou Jiraya lançou as mãos para trás das costas apoiando-se nelas e ficou a olhar para Tsunade e a sorrir.

- que foi? – perguntou ela incomodada

- estava a lembrar-me quando pintaste o monumento Hokage - disse ele entre dentes

- caso não te lembres tu também o pintaste! – respondeu Tsunade chateada.

- não pintei nada! – disse Jiraya

- pintaste sim! Fizeste uns bigodes ao meu avô e pintaste as bochechas do segundo! – respondeu ela indignada

- ahh pois foi – disse ele ironicamente, pois sabia o que tinha feito

- o hokage ficou furioso quando descobriu! Tu sempre me meteste em problemas Jiraya!- respondeu ela zangada. Jiraya baixou a cabeça

- mas depois na altura das consequências, estavas sempre lá para me ajudares a sair delas! – disse ela com a cabeça baixa e a sorrir. Jiraya aproximou-se mais dela e pôs-lhe um braço por cima.

- e já agora.. obrigado, por me teres salvo a vida! – disse ela com os olhos a brilhar

Ao ver este momento de generosidade pela parte da amiga Jiraya não aguentou.

- não.. obrigado eu por me teres beijado! – disse ele com sensualidade na voz

-eu não te beijei… - começou ela baixando a cabeça, mas Jiraya pôs o polegar no queixo dela e subiu-lhe a cabeça

- que estas a fazer? – disse ela nervosa

- assim ficamos quites! – disse ele, e ao terminar estas palavras deu-lhe um beijo, um beijo cheio de paixão e amor. Tsunade não se preocupou mais em segurar o cobertor que caio novamente revelando o seu grande peito. Ela abraçou-o com força, ele com a mão direita na nuca dela puxava-a para um beijo mais intenso, as línguas deles brincavam bastante e nada poderia parar aquele momento, Tsunade estava feliz, Jiraya estava concretizado apesar de só haver uma fogueira naquela gruta, a temperatura começava a levantar. O coração de Tsunade batia com tanta força que Jiraya conseguia ouvi-lo e isso estava a começar a excita-lo, ele queria pôr-se por cima dela, queria fazer sexo com ela queria toma-la, torna-la mulher torna-la sua, fazer ela gemer o seu nome e gritar de prazer, implorar-lhe por mais, mas Jiraya sabia que Tsunade era um osso duro de roer e não queria estragar já a relação, então esperou que ela desse o sinal.

O ar já estava a faltar mas os dois não se queriam desprender.

- Jiraya.. – disse ela no meio do beijo. Jiraya não respondeu começou a passar os seus beijos para o pescoço da amiga, e isso excitava Tsunade que tremeu toda e começou a espetar as unhas nas costas de Jiraya, o que o fez excitar ainda mais.

- Jiraya… eu…ahh..quero que…me leves..ahh- dizia ela entre suspiros e gemidos. Jiraya que tinha começado a lamber-lhe o pescoço hesitou por segundos.

- Queres que te leve onde? – perguntou ele começando a morder-lhe o pescoço e os lábios Tsunade agarrou Jiraya com força e deu uma revira volta ficando ele deitado no chão e ela sentada em cima dele, passando as mãos no tronco bem definido de Jiraya, Tsunade inclinou-se para a frente pondo as mãos no pescoço dele e chegou a sua boca ao pé do ouvido do amigo.

- quero que me leves as estrelas… - disse ela dando uma mordida na orelha de Jiraya para finalizar o gesto sensual.

Era este o sinal que Jiraya esperava, agarrando os braços de Tsunade, Jiraya rolou e ficou por cima dela ficando os dois em cima do saco cama. Ao ver que a amiga se estava a render Jiraya começou a beijar-lhe os seios tirando devagar as alças do soutien. Tsunade agarrou numa mão de Jiraya e pôs em cima de um dos seios e deixou-se ficar com os olhos fechados fazendo massagens do abdómen de Jiraya.

Após remover o soutien na totalidade os grandes seios da sanin foram acariciados de varias maneiras, tantos com beijos, como mordidas, chupões, lambidelas, massagens, apertos, puxões… etc… apesar de gostar bastante das carícias Tsunade gostava de estar a beijar Jiraya que a beijou ate ela se sentir novamente satisfeita.

Jiraya começou a descer os beijos para o pescoço depois para o peito, depois para a barriga, e por fim, começou a tirar a cueca de Tsunade com a boca, excitando-se assim com o seu próprio gesto. Jiraya começou a acariciar o órgão da amiga com as mãos enquanto lhe beijava as pernas. Lentamente foi descendo os beijos, Tsunade já gemia e respirava fundo com tanta excitação.

- hey… deixa-me brincar um bocado – disse Jiraya sensualmente mordendo o lábio inferior da amiga enquanto a beijava. Tsunade não queria isso, não nesta noite, queria que Jiraya a completasse já e sem demoras, mas quando ele lhe começou a beijar e lamber a sua parte púbica a sanin mudou de ideias. Jiraya brincou de todas as maneiras que podia brincar levando Tsunade assim ao seu primeiro orgasmo.

Visto que Jiraya não fazia o que Tsunade queria, esta decidiu vingar-se. Agarrou-o e rolou ficando por cima dele.

- agora quem vai brincar sou eu! – disse ela com uma voz muito sensual mas uma certa agressividade na voz.

Jiraya levantou ligeiramente o tronco ficando assim apoiado nos cotovelos atrás das costas observando o que Tsunade ia fazer, esta começou por lhe beijar o tronco, não esquecendo os mamilos onde os contornou lambendo e mordiscando, depois foi descendo os beijos ao mesmo tempo que massajava o abdómen do amigo com as suas mãos quentes. Tsunade começou a tirar as boxers do amigo deixando descoberto o eu órgão, Jiraya era bastante dotado o que excitou ainda mais a sanin que envolvia agora o membro com os dedos começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, aumentando e diminuindo a velocidade, ate que decidiu juntar a boca aos movimentos, beijando e lambendo a zona que estava a ser acariciada. No fim desta brincadeira Jiraya lançou a cabeça para traz e gemeu baixo. Tsunade deixou-se ficar de joelhos no chão a sua frente fintando-o com uma cara de safada, porem Jiraya sentou-se a sua frente passando a sua mão direita na bochecha da amiga.

- Tsunade eu quero sentir-me em ti… tu deixas? – perguntou o sanin dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Sem responder a pergunta Tsunade deitou-se novamente no saco cama e Jiraya ficou a sua frente de joelhos no chão. Agarrou as pernas dela delicadamente e com bastante sensualidade massajou-as e começou a separa-las lentamente dando ao mesmo tempo beijos nos joelhos da amiga. Jiraya posicionou-se entre Tsunade e por fim, realizando o desejo dos dois, o sanin penetrou-a instalando-se dentro dela, unindo os dois corpos e agora estavam completos.

Tsunade encolheu-se por causa da dor, mas rapidamente foi substituída por uma enorme onda de prazer que percorria o seu corpo. Jiraya encostou o seu peito ao de Tsunade beijando-lhe o pescoço. A gruta começava a ser pequena demais para suportar o fogo que existia nos dois que trocavam beijos, carícias, gemiam, gritavam, etc…

Os dois sanins fizeram varias posições, Tsunade atingiu vários orgasmos e quando Jiraya teve a certeza de que ela estava entregue e rendida a si ele permitiu-se vir dentro dela tendo assim o seu primeiro orgasmo nessa noite que valeu por 1000.

O sanin deixou-se ficar em cima de Tsunade, os dois tentavam recuperar o folgo após tanta emoção. Jiraya estava em cima de Tsunade com a cabeça apoiada no eu ombro e Tsunade estava abraçada a Jiraya de olhos fechados a beijar-lhe a testa suada. Já mais calmo Jiraya levantou a cabeça para fintar Tsunade.

- que se passa? Estas a tremer – disse ela passando as mãos na cara dele limpando-lhe o suor.

- não te preocupes, isto já me passa… - disse ele dando-lhe um beijo profundo e deitou a cabeça em cima do peito da amiga enquanto ela passava as mãos no cabelo dele. E nesta posição os dois acabaram por adormecer, apenas cobertos pelo saco cama descansando finalmente um pouco, para de manha poderem retomar a missão.


	2. O Plano Esquecido

**Capitulo II ****– o plano esquecido**

Os raios de sol que denunciavam a manhã batiam na cara de Tsunade, que lutava desesperadamente para retomar o sonho que tinha tido. Um sonho fantástico em que ela e Jiraya se tinham envolvido durante uma missão. Mas isso não passou apenas de um sonho e provavelmente entre poços minutos ouviria Shizune entrar no seu quarto aos gritos oferendo-lhe o pequeno almoço. Mas enganou-se e sentiu-se feliz por isso quando sentiu uma mão quente a percorrer o seu abdómen. A sanin sabia que Shizune não faria isso e portanto sempre era Jiraya que estava a seu lado. Tsunade virou-se e abriu os olhos, viu Jiraya a olhar para si e a sorrir enquanto lhe passava as mãos no cabelo.

- que foi? – disse ela a corar.

- estava a pensar… nunca pensei que iria conseguir isto… amo-te simplesmente – disse ele com os olhos a brilhar. Tsunade ficou emocionada ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo e sem mais demora deu-lhe um beijo profundo. Os dois beijaram-se durante muito tempo ate faltar o ar, depois do beijo Jiraya sentou-se.

- gostava muito de ficar assim mas temos uma missão para tratar – disse ele bocejando

- sim… concordo – disse Tsunade levantando-se e começando a vestir-se.

Os dois abandonaram a gruta abraçados com as mãos nos bolsos de traz com as cabeças encostadas seguiram viagem. Desta vez o dia passou muito depressa os dois sanins riam-se, beijavam-se, conversavam pelo caminho, enfim estavam finalmente juntos e felizes. Quando começou a escurecer Jiraya montou a tenda de campismo para descansarem, pois o próximo dia iria ser agitado irão chegar ao esconderijo do Orochimaru. Tsunade entrou e deitou-se de barriga para cima com as mãos atrás da cabeça a fixar o tecto. Jiraya entrou também e fez o mesmo que ela.

- é já amanha… depois regressamos a vila! – disse Tsunade com uma certa excitação na voz.

- é… por um lado parte do meu corpo quer descansar para estar a 100% amanha, mas por outro lado… - disse Jiraya de uma maneira muito provocadora passando a mão na coxa de Tsunade. A sanin sabia que amanha tinha de ter todas as suas forças, mas não podia recusar o pedido de Jiraya visto que também era o seu desejo.

- então vamos fazer o seguinte! Tu escolhes uma coisa que querias fazer, e eu escolho outra, e vamos fazer isso durante 30 minutos.. 15 para uma tarefa e 15 para outra e depois de tudo feito vamos dormir ok? – disse Tsunade com uma cara de safada.

- ok… eu já sei o que quero – disse ele deitando um olhar pervertido a amiga.

- ok diz que eu faço! – disse ela corando um pouco

- quero que me faças uma oral! – disse ele sentando-se.

Tsunade olhou-o de cima a baixo e não hesitou. Foi de gatas direita a ele dei-lhe um beijo ao mesmo tempo que lhe abria as calças rapidamente e começou o seu trabalho.

Enquanto Jiraya tinha os olhos fechados e gemia Tsunade pensava " ele esta a tentar ter já um orgasmo, mas não vai conseguir!, ontem levou horas para ter um!" .

Mas a Sanin estava enganada, pois quando o tempo estava em 14 minutos Jiraya atingiu um orgasmo deixando a boca de Tsunade inundada. Surpreendida a sanin ficou a olhar para o amigo.

- como é que conseguiste? Ontem levaste horas! – disse a Sanin surpreendida.

- eu ontem estava a controlar-me… não queria foce o primeiro e ainda não estivesses satisfeita… - disse ele ainda a suspirar

- huau aguentaste durante horas? Incrível – disse ela começando a desamarrar as suas calças.

- o que queres que te faça? - Disse ele pondo-se de joelhos. Tsunade não respondeu, limitou-se a tirar as calças e a roupa interior, pôs-se de gatas e nesse momento Jiraya percebeu a mensagem o que o deixou louco, pois o Sanin adorava sexo anal. Sem mais demoras o sanin montou-se na amiga e trabalhou durante os 15 minutos. No fim do tempo os dois atingirão os orgasmos e deitaram-se um ao lado do outro abraçados.

Os dois estavam cansados mas os seus corpos queriam mais; só 30 minutos não chegava para matarem a sede de prazer. Os dois olharam-se sem falar, ambos perceberam isso, então Jiraya pôs-se por cima de Tsunade unindo as barrigas suadas, os dois envolveram-se novamente e assim continuaram a noite.

Quando o dia aclarou Jiraya e Tsunade já se encontravam a porta da casa de Orochimaru

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu– disse Jiraya pondo a mão no chão. Quando o fumo desapareceu foi visível uma pequena figura.

- Bom dia Jiraya, que queres de mim – perguntou o filho mais velho do chefe dos sapos.

- entra ali dentro e vê se há guardas, tem cuidado – disse Jiraya preocupando-se realmente com a segurança do amigo.

O pequeno sapo obedeceu, cavou um pequeno buraco debaixo da casa, Jiraya e Tsunade aguardaram na copa de uma arvore próxima. Durante 15 minutos o pequeno sapo não apareceu e Jiraya começava a ficar preocupado.

Ao fim de algum tempo de espera o sapinho apareceu de novo.

- podem entrar não esta ninguém na casa toda! – disse o sapo saltando para o ombro do sanin.

- tens a certeza? – perguntou Jiraya chocado

- sim – respondeu ele.

- não pode ser eles já deviam de ter chegado ontem! – disse Tsunade preocupada.

- vamos entrar – disse a sanin começando a andar

Os dois entraram dentro da casa e o sapo tinha razão não estava lá nada, nem ninguém. A casa estava remexida e vazia, alguém estivera ali antes deles.

- olha isto! – disse Tsunade apanhando um dossier do chão que estava aparentemente esquecido.

- se calhar caiu quando estavam a esvaziar a casa! – disse Jiraya enquanto Tsunade desfolhava o dossier

- que horror! – disse Tsunade a tremer

- que foi? O que é isso? – perguntou Jiraya preocupado

- isto são relatórios das experiencias que o Orochimaru anda a fazer… ele … ele anda a utilizar corpos… - disse ela com a voz a tremer

- para que? – perguntou ele com uma expressão pesada na cara.

- para se transferir.. ele quer ficar imortal… - disse a sanin fixando Jiraya.

O sanin engoliu em seco, nunca pensou que o ex companheiro de equipa fosse capaz de tal imoralidade.

- que cheiro é este? – perguntou Tsunade fechando o dossier

- isto é cheiro a pólvora! – disse o sapo no ombro de Jiraya

- espera la… A POLVORA EXPLODE! – gritou ele agarrando a mao de Tsunade e começou a correr a escada a cima e no preciso momento em que o ninja empurra a porta para o exterior a casa atrás deles rebentou com um estrondo forte, fazendo com que os dois sanins caíssem no chão.

- foi por pouco – disse Tsunade sentando-se no chão

- eles já sabiam que alguém vinha aqui e por isso armadilharam a casa e tiraram tudo o que era importante… mas no meio da fuga deixaram cair isso – disse Jiraya apontando para o dossier que Tsunade ainda segurava nos braços.

- vamos mostrar isto ao Hokage quanto antes! – disse a sanin pondo-se de pé.

Desta vez não houve tempo para se envolverem durante as noites pois correram para Konoha seguido sem pararem durante noites e dias.

- humm isto é serio! – disse o Hokage abalizando a documentação.

- talvez ele ande a procura de alguém em Konoha para se transferir… daí ele vir para tão perto… - Disse Tsunade com uma cara seria, tentando esconder o cansaço. Jiraya não se preocupava com isso pois já dormia profundamente na cadeira do escritório do hokage.

- ainda bem que conseguiram isto, vai ser muito importante e se realmente quer alguém de konoha ele tem de vir buscar e aí nos atacamos. Ate lá vocês vão descansar. – terminou o hokage olhando para Jiraya. Tsunade deu uma cotovelada ao sanin que deu um salto na cadeira.

- sim senhor! – disse ele ainda ensonado.

Os dois sanins saíram do escritório e caminharam lentamente ate saírem do edifício

-ahh só vejo a minha cama – disse Tsunade bocejando

- queres vir ate a minha casa? – disse Jiraya amavelmente

- Jiraya estou cansada e suja, já não tenho força para estar a ter brincadeiras eróticas - Disse Tsunade agarrando o braço do sanin e encostando a cabeça ao ombro.

- não é isso, era só para tomarmos um banho e descansarmos juntos… não consigo estar longe de ti. – disse ele muito romântico encostando a sua cara a cabeça de Tsunade.

A sanin adorou o convite e aceitou. Os dois caminharam lentamente, agarrados ate à casa do sanin, já no apartamento os dois deslocaram-se ate à banheira deixando as roupas pelo caminho.

Durante o longo banho os sanins abraçavam-se, massajavam o corpo, acariciavam-se beijavam-se, houve uma certa brincadeira erótica pela parte dos dois, suspiros, gemidos e prazer. Jiraya encostou Tsunade a parede da banheira levantando-a ligeiramente enquanto penetrava a sanin, Tsunade apertava o pescoço de Jiraya com força, enquanto lhe enterrava as unhas nas costas. Após atingira rapidamente a excitação máxima e os respectivos orgasmos, os sanins acabaram de tomar banho.

No fim do banho, os dois sanins limitaram-se a vestir a roupa interior e deitarem-se abraçados, rapidamente adormeceram.

No dia seguinte os dois sanins acordaram e saíram para os respectivos trabalhos.

- estas toda contente – brincou Shizune enquanto Tsunade vestia a bata para ir trabalhar.

- sim… posso dizer que sim – respondeu Tsunade não escondendo a alegria que tinha.

- do que é que estas a espera!! Conta-me tudo!! – pediu Shizune impaciente.

Tsunade cedeu e contudo a amiga tudo, mas mesmo tudo, do que havia para contar. A manha passou-se calma e sossegadamente, Tsunade e Shizune foram para a sala de descanso fazer uma pausa enquanto bebiam café, e Tsunade continuou a contar.

Entretanto ouviu-se bater a porta, Tsunade reconheceu a silhueta e comprimiu os músculos da cara enquanto se dirigia para a porta preocupada.

- que se passa? – perguntou ela ao abrir a porta a Jiraya

- eu vim despedir-me! – disse ele com a voz fraca. O coração de Tsunade parou e esta ficou sem reacção. Ao ouvir isto Shizune deu um pulo no sofá e virou-se para traz.

- dês..des..despedir? – gaguejou ela começando a tremer.

- sim eu vou para uma missão agora, só volto daqui a duas semanas… - disse ele coçando a cabeça mostrando um ar de quem estava aborrecido com o trabalho.

- ahh… de repente assustaste-me! – disse ela sem hesitar

- calma, tu és a minha flor de estufa… nunca te vou deixar agora k és minha – sussurrou Jiraya ao ouvido da sanin enquanto lhe dava um forte abraço. Tsunade retribuiu o abraço e em seguida beijaram-se. Foi o primeiro beijo que Shizune presenciou e como tal não conseguiu parar de olhar. Depois da despedida Jiraya foi-se embora e Tsunade voltou ao trabalho.

- que seca ele agora ir-se embora não é? – perguntou Shizune enquanto seguia Tsunade com processos de doentes.

- pois – respondeu ela sem mais pormenores.

Passou-se uma semana desde a despedida de Jiraya, as duas ninjas medicas estavam em casa a jantar na cozinha, Tsunade enquanto brincava com a comida no prato suspirava.

- hey calma, já se passou uma semana, é só mais uma… - disse Shizune tentando animar a amiga.

- as saudades apertam Shizune… - respondeu a amiga com um suspiro

- pois estou a ver… isso é tudo amor? – brincou ela comendo um bocado de carne.

- claro… só o quero a ele. E também sei que ele me quer igualmente – respondeu Tsunade dirigindo-se para a janela fixando a lua.

- sim isso é certo… - concordou a amiga.

- mas está quase… quando ele voltar, para ele eu vou correr, e também sei que ele virá para mim, o Jiraya sabe que estou aqui… alem da eternidade, eu sei que o vou amar… embora este destino mau queira-nos separar – Shizune levantou a cabeça sem interromper a amiga, Tsunade continuou – tenho sofrido tanto, pensando onde estarás, que deus me leve a onde tu estas… o nosso elo é tão grande que não se romperá, e vai durar toda a vida e muito mais, eu procuro-te tanto e espero-te tanto, eu vou-te encontrar e tu vais-me achar, e então eu juro prometer, jamais vou-te deixar, maior que a eternidade, será o nosso amor, e eu vou-te acompanhar para onde fores.

- hey calma, ele virá em breve – disse Shizune tentando animar a amiga, Tsunade somente sorriu.

Mas Shizune tinha razão, passado mais 4 dias Jiraya voltou para Konoha e foi a correr para a sua Tsunade. Nesse dia a sanin tirou uma folga do hospital e passou-a inteiramente com o seu amado.

- então e ninguém ficou ferido? – perguntou Tsunade com a cabeça em cima do peito despido do sanin fixando-o enquanto este lhe passava a mão na barriga também despida.

- já te disse que não foi um mini combate, nos rebentamos logo com eles – respondeu Jiraya sossegando a sanin.

- eu não quero que te aleijes! – disse Tsunade nervosa.

- claro que não eu tenho sempre cuidado – respondeu Jiraya sentando-se na cama dando um beijo profundo a Tsunade.

Os dois passaram o resto do dia a namorar e a matar saudades um do outro e não havia duvida que finalmente eles estavam felizes.


	3. A dolorosa surpresa

**Capitulo III – A dolorosa Surpresa**

Passaram-se dois anos desde a missão em que se descobriu os planos de Orochimaru, durante esse tempo Konoha nunca foi atacada nem perturbada. Os sanins já tinham 29 anos e eram felizes. Jiraya trabalhava com o Hokage e ex- Hokage na construção de missões e planos.

Tsunade e Shizune faziam a sua vida pacifica no hospital de Konoha. Sem duvida que esses dois anos passaram a correr, agora Yondaime era casado e já era pai de um encantador rapazinho.

- AAH!! ISSO DOI! – gritava Yondaime no hospital enquanto Tsunade lhe punha umas ligaduras no braço.

- se ficares quieto não vai doer tanto! – respondeu Tsunade já irritada com a gritaria do hokage

- se te tivesses controlado nada disto tinha acontecido! – disse Jiraya com uma mão na cabeça.

- se não me tivesse tornado hokage não precisava de me controlar – resmungou Yondaime entre dentes.

- desde que te tornaste hokage que o teu chakra aumentou e tens de controlar essa energia porque senão vais destruir o teu corpo! – disse Tsunade apertando a ligadura.

- que vergonha Yondaime! – gritou Uzumaki Khushina

- o que foi?? – disse ele com uma cara admirada

- tu estas a fazer essa gritaria só para pores uma ligadura! E o teu filho levou uma vacina e nem sequer se ouviu um grito! E só tem 2 anos! – disse Khushina saindo da sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

- ohh não, fica aqui! – gemeu Yondaime triste.

Tsunade e Jiraya riram-se da situação e trocaram um olhar entre si. Naqueles dois anos que passaram Yondaime tinha-se tornado o Hokage de Konoha.

- como esta ele? – perguntou Khushina aproximando-se de Jiraya e Tsunade que saiam do quarto.

- ele está bem, mas adormeceu, vai ficar em repouso o resto do dia. – disse Tsunade fazendo cócegas na barriga do bebe.

- ele anda muito cansado! Com o farto de Hokage e alem disso ele não quer perder um minuto da vida do filho, acho que se anda a esforçar de mais – disse a mulher de Yondaime balançando Naruto nos braços.

- ele é forte! Vai conseguir! – disse Jiraya

- ok – respondeu ela entrando no quarto do marido

Os sanins foram ate á sala do café para Tsunade fazer uma pausa e ficar algum tempo com Jiraya. O Sanin sentou-se no sofá e Tsunade sentou-se ao lado dele virada de lado com as pernas por cima das de Jiraya.

- coitado do Yondaime esta mesmo estafado – disse ela dando um gole no café

- acho que foi uma má altura para ter um filho! – respondeu Jiraya friamente

- desculpa?! Que ataque foi esse? – perguntou Tsunade nervosa

- não foi ataque é verdade ele sabia que podia vir a ser hokage mas mesmo assim quis sobrecarregar a vida e ter um filho…- disse o sanin bebendo um pouco de café.

- aahh então para ti um filho é um sobrecarga? – perguntou a sanin já irritada

-não! – respondeu ele

Tsunade não disse nada, ficou a olhar para ele a espera de uma resposta bonita.

- eu só acho que foi uma ma altura de ter um filho só isso! – respondeu ele, e Tsunade ficou novamente desapontada.

- Jiraya eu sei que também posso vir a ser Hokage, mas quero fazer a minha vida normal, eu também quero ter filhos. – disse Tsunade baixando a cabeça.

Jiraya abriu a boca de tal maneira que quase foi buscar o queixo ao chão.

- Querida vamos ser racionais sim? Eu sou um sanin e tu também, só o facto de estarmos envolvidos já é um perigo, pois para resgates e chantagens nos somos a moeda de troca um do outro! Agora imagina se tivesse-mos um filho… teria de estar sempre com vigilância pois para qualquer chantagem iam captura-lo e sabiam que nos iríamos ceder. – respondeu ele com um certo nervosismo na voz. Por um lado Jiraya tinha razão.

- mas Jiraya tu nunca quiseste ter filhos? Ter uma família? – perguntou Tsunade com a voz a tremer e a pender o choro.

- querida tu és a minha família! – disse ele dando-lhe um beijo a pondo-se de pe

- onde vais? – perguntou ela

- trabalhar, o dever chama-me - disse ele saindo a porta da sala piscando o olho a Tsunade. Esta deixou-se ficar sentada com a cabeça baixa e as lágrimas a caírem-lhe pelo rosto abaixo. Shizune entro na sala a rir.

- aquele Yondaime é demais a Khushina deu com ele a tentar fugir pela janela do quarto! – ria Shizune, mas parou rapidamente ao ver o estado da amiga.

- hey que se passa? – perguntou ela saltando para o sofá

- estive a falar com o Jiraya… ele diz que não quer ter filhos… - disse Tsunade entre soluços.

-ohh isso é agora que ele esta a olhar po Yondaime, vais ver que ele vai mudar de ideias daqui a uns tempos… - disse Shizune passando a mão nas costas da amiga.

- o problema é que não há tempo!! Shizune o meu período já não aparece a 2 semanas!!- gritou ela enterrando a cara nas mãos

- o que?...ahh…não sei o que dizer…humm.. já fizeste algum exame? – perguntou Shizune nervosa.

- não…mas ele não vai querer…ele…disse…- soluçou Tsunade que estava inconsolável

- olha sabes como ele é… pode estar a pensar uma coisa mas se lhe pedes o contrario ele sede sempre… vai ter com ele … e.. diz-lhe que podes estar… - disse Shizune sem terminar a frase.

-AI! Não há nada para dizer… e sabes… mesmo se eu lhe fosse dizer que poderia estar… mas eu não estou a dizer que estou… porque não estou… aahh.. – disse a sanin atirando-se para traz no sofá.

- faz o que eu te digo… fala com ele agora e diz-lhe – disse Shizune amavelmente sorrindo para a amiga.

Tsunade sentiu força nas palavras de Shizune e levantou-se, limpou as lágrimas da cara e começou a andar para a porta.

- tens razão mais vale levar já com o choque do que depois. Shizune substitui-me um bocado – disse Tsunade saindo a porta.

-ok - respondeu a amiga.

Tsunade dirigiu-se em passos acelerados ate ao quarto de Yondaime, onde de certeza Jiraya se encontrava. A sanin bateu a porta com delicadeza mas pode confirmar pelo vidro que Jiraya e Yondaime estavam lá dentro, pois tinha passado pouco tempo Jiraya não ia longe, alem disso Tsunade conseguia sentir-lhe o chakra.

- entre… - Disse Yondaime que estava sentado na cama a falar com Jiraya

- devias de estar a descansar… - disse ela ao ver o jovem naquela situação. A mulher de Yondaime não se encontrava ali, provavelmente tinha ido para casa cuidar do bebe.

- mas eu estou bem olha – disse ele a movimentar o braço magoado, mas nesse momento uma dor aguda lhe atingiu o ombro e Yondaime gemeu de dor.

- vez tens de descansar! – disse Jiraya dentando Yondaime e tapando-o com o lençol. Tsunade sorrio, apesar de Jiraya ter dito que não queria filhos, tratava de Yondaime como um.

- que te traz por ca? – perguntou o jovem hokage

- humm.. preciso de falar com o Jiraya – disse ela. Jiraya pode ver pelos seus olhos vermelhos que ela tinha estado a chorar, o que o preocupou.

- o que se passa? – perguntou ele aproximando-se

- vem ate aqui fora – pediu ela. Os dois saíram fechando a porta. Yondaime esticou-se todo para poder observa-los pela janela.

- Jiraya, eu quero dizer-te uma coisa… mas não quero que fiques alterado… - pediu ela antes de terminar.

- ok estas a assustar-me.. – disse ele

- Jiraya eu…. Eu… eu … - começou ela.

- sim… eu também te amo querida – brincou ele

- não… eu quero dizer que eu… eu estou… - continuou ela

- estas o que? – perguntou o sanin tentando puxar por ela.

Tsunade respirou fundo, nunca tinha sido tão difícil falar com ele.

- eu estou com um atraso!! – disse ela a tremer.

Jiraya ficou com uma cara seria a olhar para ela com os braços cruzados. Tsunade temia a sua resposta.

- e?.... se estas atrasada então vai trabalhar que depois falamos querida… - disse Jiraya num tom descontraído.

Tsunade ficou perplexa com a resposta de Jiraya, não esperava que ele fosse tão inculto ao ponto de não saber o que era um atraso, mas com aquele tempo todo onde só davam amor e carinho um ao outro Tsunade já se tinha esquecido de como Jiraya era burro.

- maldito! Estúpido! – gritou ela antes de lhe espetar um estalo na cara e ir-se embora sem lhe dizer mais nada.

Desta vez quem ficou perplexo foi Jiraya sem perceber o que se tinha passado, entrou novamente no quarto do aluno. Yondaime ate tremeu com a agressão que Tsunade fez ao seu mestre.

- Realmente não há quem entenda as mulheres. – disse o sanin sentando-se novamente na cama do aluno.

- o que é que ela queria? – Perguntou o hokage ainda chocado.

- não sei.. chegou-se ao pé de mim disse que estava atrasada deu-me um estão e foi-se embora. – respondeu o sanin com a mão na cara.

- tens a certeza que foi isso? Se calhar não foi bem isso! – disse Yondaime

- ela disse "estou com um atraso" e eu disse para não se atrasar mais para se ir embora. – repetiu o sanin.

Yondaime soltou uma gargalhada tão grande que o hospital quase veio abaixo.

- do que é que te ris? – perguntou o mestre

- Sensei, da ultima vez que a Khushina me disse que estava com um atraso, ao fim de 9 meses nasceu o Naruto… - disse Yondaime ainda a rir.

- sim… sim… O QUE?? – gritou Jiraya começando a tremer.

- sim…ela pode estar grávida… não houve relações entre vocês? – perguntou Yondaime sem vergonha.

- houve, mas… nah.. ela não me feria isso… ela é medica… sabe controlar isso… ela… não pode… - disse Jiraya baixando a cabeça

- quando foi a ultima vez que vocês fizeram? - perguntou o aluno.

- ontem… - respondeu Jiraya um pouco incomodado

- mas sem ser ontem.. antes disso? – perguntou o hokage novamente.

-foi… a três semanas… - disse Jiraya fazendo um esforço para s lembrar.

Yondaime fez uma rápida conta pelos dedos

- mas foi durante a semana inteira… digamos que estávamos muito alegres – acrescentou o sanin corando ligeiramente.

- Jiraya… se foi há esse tempo e com tanta frequência… ela pode muito bem estar… - disse Yondaime agora com uma cara seria. O sorriso desapareceu da cara de Jiraya, que ficou serio a olhar para o chão.

- não… ela não faria isso… ela não condenaria as nossas vidas assim…eu confio nela.. se fosse isso ela dizia-me – gaguejou o sanin.

- se calhar era mesmo isso que ela quis dizer agora… é melhor ires falar com ela…- chamou a atenção Yondaime.

- não… se for isso ela vira falar comigo… eu acredito nela… - disse Jiraya muito nervoso. O aluno suspirou

- se achares melhor assim… - disse ele encolhendo os ombros.

- mas vá lá não fiques zangado, ter um bebe é divertido! – Disse o aluno agitando os braços no ar.

-pois é mas eu não gosto de me divertir… não desta maneira – respondeu o sanin fixando o chão com um olhar triste

Tsunade entrou na sala de descanso de uma maneira que quase arrancou a porta, Shizune deu um salto assustada.

- o que foi? – perguntou a amiga ainda assustada.

- ele!! Eu disse que estava com um atraso!! E ele disse "se estas atrasada vai andando que depois falamos" – gritou Tsunade irritada. Shizune soltou uma risada abafada.

- não tem graça! Cala-me essa boca! – disse Tsunade irritada

- estares a falar ao Jiraya nesses termos é a mesma coisa que estares a falar numa linha estrangeira – disse Shizune limpando uma lágrima no canto do olho de tanto se rir.

- o que é que eu vou fazer? – disse Tsunade pondo as mãos na cabeça.

- olha lá tu és medica, anda fazer um auto exame e assim ficas logo a saber! – disse Shizune pondo-se de pé

-não sei Shizune… eu tenho medo. – disse Tsunade com a voz a tremer.

- Medo de que? Se realmente estás grávida vais ter que enfrentar as consequências do teu acto, por isso, ficas já a saber e tens mais tempo para falar com o Jiraya – disse Shizune ralhando com a amiga.

- Vens comigo? – Perguntou Tsunade baixando a cabeça

- Claro, amiga! – disse Shizune dirigindo-se para a porta.

As duas amigas foram para uma sala vazia, Shizune delicadamente retirou uma amostra de sangue da amiga e colocou num tubo de ensaio. Enquanto Tsunade esperava sentada na maca, Shizune dirigia-se ate ao laboratório e pediu uma analise rápida a amostra sem revelar a identidade da pessoa que a fez. Passado 10 minutos foi entregue uma carta a Shizune, sem muita demora a amiga da sanin voltou novamente a sala onde se encontrava Tsunade

- então? - Perguntou a sanin

- Tsunade és doida? Achas que eu ia violar a carta preciosa da tua vida! – disse Shizune esticando-lhe a carta. Tsunade aceitou-a com as mãos a tremer rasgou o envelope, mas não leu o papel, o seu coração batia com força. Tsunade engoliu em seco respirou fundo e leu o papel, lá estava a resposta a sua duvida: " Positivo"

Tsunade não disse nada porque não tinha forças para isso, limitou-se a ficar de cabeça baixa.

- Tsunade vá lá, ter um filho não é assim tão mau… - Disse Shizune numa tentativa desesperada de animar a amiga.

- não é por mim que estou assim, na verdade ate fiquei contente, mas o Jiraya… eu sei que ele não quer… ele vai achar que eu fiz isto para o prender a mim… - afirmou Tsunade ainda de cabeça baixa.

- olha durante estes anos todos foi o Jiraya que rastejou por ti, ele não vai pensar isso de ti, porque ate lhe vai agradar a ideia de estar para sempre " pregado" a ti, e seria mais lógico ser ele a prender-te, mas como isso é impossível… agora tens é de lhe contar que vocês vão ter um bebe. – disse Shizune puxando a amiga. Tsunade sorrio ao ouvir a amiga dizer "vocês…bebe", na verdade era o que ela queria mesmo.

- vá anda festejar! Vou ser tia é uma maravilha, depois falas com o Jiraya agora és toda minha! – disse a ninja medica puxando a amiga para fora do hospital aos saltos.

Enquanto as duas amigas caminhavam pela vila e se dirigiam para uma casa de batidos de fruta frescos, depararam-se com Jiraya ao pé de uma livraria.

- então andam a passear para descontrair? – perguntou ele tentando meter conversa ao ver que Tsunade baixava a cabeça.

- sim já acabamos o trabalho, vínhamos tomar alguma coisa, para ser diferente – disse Shizune não adiantando muito na conversa e entrou no café deixando os dois sozinhos.

- o que se passa querida? – perguntou o sanin aproximando-se de Tsunade levantando-lhe o queixo com o polegar e o indicador.

- nada.. – disse a sanin resistindo.

Ao ver que Tsunade não queria falar nem ali, nem naquele momento Jiraya afastou-se ligeiramente.

- amanha é o teu dia de folga certo? Então… hoje queres ficar em minha casa? – perguntou ele aproximando-se novamente.

Tsunade sentiu que ele estava a dar-lhe espaço para poder falar com ele, então não podia recusar.

- esta bem… - disse ela. Os dois despediram-se com um beijo, enquanto Jiraya ia para o gabinete dos hokages, Tsunade e Shizune comemoravam juntas.

Quando o sol começou a pôr-se as duas amigas despediram-se, e Tsunade dirigiu-se ate casa de Jiraya. Conforme se aproximava as suas pernas tremiam cada vez mais, mas chegou finalmente, bateu a porta com delicadeza e aguardou ate Jiraya aparecer. O cheiro que emanava da cozinha dava para perceber que Jiraya estava a cozinhar, mas apesar do cheiro ser apetitoso, estava a por Tsunade mal disposta. Ao fim de algum tempo Jiraya abriu a porta.  
- Desculpe minha senhora, tem hora marcada? – Brincou ele puxando Tsunade pela mão e encostando-a a porta que já se encontrava fechada. O sanin aproximou-se dando-lhe um beijo profundo e trabalhado, pressionando delicadamente Tsunade contra a porta.

O Sanin estava sem camisola, o que permitiu Tsunade espetar as unhas nas suas costas quentes.

- Estas a cozinhar ? – perguntou Tsunade intrigada quando o beijo terminou.

- eu ? achas… eu não sei cozinhar. – respondeu ele puxando Tsunade ate ao quarto.

- mas cheira a comida… - disse ela confusa.

- ahh isso… é um método que uso para relaxar… - disse ele atirando-se para cima da cama.

- o que? Perguntou ela novamente sentando-se ao lado dele.

- azeite… no corpo… é muito bom – disse ele passando a mão nos seus músculos definidos. Tsunade saltou para cima de Jiraya ficando ao colo dele, e ele deitado, ela começou a massajar os músculos do sanin.

- mas eu também te posso fazer relaxar… - disse ela num tom muito sensual.

Jiraya gostou da provocação e agarrando-lhe as mãos, rolou e ficou por cima dela.

- sendo assim prefiro relaxar de outra maneira. – disse ele começando a descer as mãos e acariciar a zona intima de Tsunade, mas nesse momento uma dor aguda tomou conta dela, as lágrimas começaram a cair-lhe dos olhos. Ao ver esta situação Jiraya parou imediatamente.

- que se passa? – perguntou ele preocupado

- é que agora dói… quando deixar de doer a gente volta a fazer – disse ela enroscando-se na cama. Jiraya percebeu que algo não estava bem ali, Tsunade nunca tinha rejeitado nenhum momento mais intimo.

- olha hoje vai ser a festa de comemoração aos alunos que se tornaram Chunins, queres vir a festa? Podemos jantar por lá… - disse ele sentando-se na cama

- vai tu se quiseres querido, eu não tenho fome… - disse ela num tom doentio

- Tsunade estas a assustar-me.. apanhas-te alguma doença no hospital? – perguntou ele muito preocupado.

- não… esta descansado isto é só cansaço – disse ela fechando os olhos.

Jiraya não disse mais nada, levantou-se, vestiu as suas vestes, e caminhou ate a porta.

- querida eu vou num instante a rua já volto. – disse ele saindo a porta.

- ok – respondeu a sanin.

Após algumas horas da partida de Jiraya, Tsunade estava deitada na cama a fixar o tecto, só conseguia ouvir Shizune na sua cabeça: " vocês vão ter um bebe, tens de lhe contar, ele é o pai, fala com ele" . Tsunade dirigiu-se ate a sala e sentou-se no sofá, agarrou numa flor que estava em cima da mesa e começou a arrancar-lhe as pétalas.

- vou contar, não vou contar, vou contar, não vou contar… - começou ela. As pétalas ião caindo-lhe no colo, ate que quando chegou a ultima folha gritou: - VOU CONTAR! – a sanin saiu disparada de casa de Jiraya e dirigiu-se ate a festa que estava a decorrer. Tsunade procurou Jiraya por todo o lado, mas provavelmente ele estaria ali, a conversar e a beber com os amigos, ou não…

As lágrimas subiram aos olhos de Tsunade, quando viu a figura do seu amado, sem camisola, quase 100% embriagado a dançar com uma Jonin bem juntos.

- JIRAYA! – Gritou Tsunade fazendo com que varias cabeças se virassem para trás.

- ai! … vai haver gritaria… - disse Yondaime enquanto dançava com a mulher.

Tsunade não teve forças para fazer mais nada ali, simplesmente virou costas, mas nesse momento Jiraya agarrou-lhe o braço.

- Querida, isto não é o que parece! Nos estávamos só a conversar… - tentou explicar o sanin, mas foi em vão.

- Sim! Sim! Jiraya já te esqueceste dos "só a conversar" que nos já tivemos?? Era pedir muito ficares comigo em casa que estou doente, não era? Sem duvida é muito mais divertido estar a dançar com… - disse Tsunade sem terminar a frase limitando-se a apontar para a mulher que estava ao lado de Jiraya.

- o que foi estas com ciúmes ? – perguntou a jonin a Tsunade.

Na verdade só os amigos mais chegados sabiam que Tsunade e Jiraya estavam juntos. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Tsunade deu um valente murro na cara da jonin que voou alguns metros para trás. Todos ficaram chocados, sem dizer mais nada Tsunade virou costas e foi-se embora. Jiraya correu atrás dela, já longe da festa o sanin apanhou-a.

- o que foi aquilo?? – perguntou Jiraya um pouco zangado

- Estragaste tudo Jiraya!!!! Preferiste ir dançar com aquela… em vez de ficares ao pé de mim… agora que mais preciso de ti!! – Gritou Tsunade afastando Jiraya

-eu sai para ir buscar comer… só que por acaso encontrei os meus amigos, e começamos a beber.. não dei pelo tempo passar… - gritou Jiraya desesperado.

- pois, beber ne?? Imagino ate onde aquela dança tinha ido se eu não tivesse aparecido!- disse ela pondo as mãos na cara.

- nada disso.. eu era incapaz!! E sempre estive aqui para ti.. porque é que agora queres mais a minha atenção?? – disse ele desesperado.

- PORQUE EU ESTOU GRAVIDA!!! – gritou ela encarando-o nos olhos.

Jiraya não conseguiu falar, ficou perplexo de boca aberta a olhar para Tsunade.

- Gra… grav… - gaguejou ele

- SIM!!! GRA-VI-DA!! E adivinha que me engravidou… FOSTE TU!!..Vamos ter um filho…. Tu vais ser pai…!! Então gostaste de saber?? – gritou ela virando-lhe costas furiosa.

Jiraya começou a tremer da cabeça aos pés, não conseguia falar, o som de "grávida" e "filho" batiam-lhe na cabeça come se fosse as 12 badaladas do relógio " Tsunade… grávida… eu…Pai?, não pode ser…" pensou ele.

- estas a brincar? – Atreveu-se ele a perguntar. Ao ouvir essa pergunta Tsunade ficou congelada no sítio onde estava. As lágrimas começaram a cair-lhe pelo rosto.

- não, não estou a brincar é verdade Jiraya, eu estou grávida, mas não te precisas de preocupar com o teu filho, porque ele não te vai dar trabalho nenhum, porque na verdade nem sequer vai saber que és pai dele. Eu encarrego-me de o tratar e educar… podes fazer a tua vida a vontade ele não vai interferir, nem incomodar-te! – disse Tsunade voltando a andar pela rua

- o que queres dizer com " ele não te vai incomodar, não vai saber que és pai dele"? – perguntou Jiraya assustado.

- isso mesmo que ouviste… eu vou sair de Konoha, vou para longe … muito longe, onde não nos possas encontrar, nem a gente te incomodar. – disse Tsunade não parando de andar.

Tsunade entrou em casa, Shizune deu um salto no sofá, a sanin foi ate ao quarto agarrou em todas as suas malas de viagem e começou a enche-las com as suas coisas.

- Que se passa? – perguntou Shizune entrando no quarto a correr

- vou-me embora Shizune, fugir de Konoha, acabou tudo, estou farta, vou criar o meu filho fora daqui. – gritou ela enquanto atirava as coisas para dentro da mala.

Shizune foi surpreendida pró mais um estrondo e desta vez que entro em casa foi Jiraya.

- o que é que julgas que estas a fazer? – perguntou ele irritado

- já te disse que me vou embora! – gritou ela. Jiraya puxou-a por um baço

- nem penses que vais fugir assim! É o meu filho que tens ai dentro e eu tenho direito de o ver crescer! – disse o sanin desesperado pondo a mão no ventre de Tsunade que irritada o empurrou.

- escusas de estares ai com essas palavras que eu não te vou dar esse trabalho! – gritou ela virando-lhe costas

- mas eu Amo-te!!!! – gritou ele

- Amor??? Tu já nem sabes o significado dessa palavra!! Ou se calhar nunca o soubeste! Foi por isso que fizeste o que fizeste! – Gritou ela levando algumas malas para a sala.

- ok eu posso ter reagido mal, mas dá-me tempo para me habituar a ideia! – pediu ele tentado aproximar-se novamente.

- não precisas de te "habituar a ideia" porque não vai ser preciso! Podes viver a tua vida normal que o teu filho não te vai incomodar, nem vai ser um farto para ti! Podes ir para os bares e para as termas com todas as mulheres à vontade e não precisas de te preocupar com a gente! – Disse ela dirigindo-se ate a porta.

- Eu Amo-te! – repetiu ele

- se realmente me amas, faz um favor, não te intrometas na vida do teu filho, deixa-o ser feliz sem ti já que não me deixas a mim! Já me destruis-te a vida com os teus comportamentos! Não destruas a dele também! Agora sai! – disse ela friamente abrindo a porta da rua e fazendo sinal a Jiraya para abandonar a casa.

Ao ouvir essas palavras Jiraya não conseguia reagir, foi como se lhe tivessem dado vários murros na barriga. O sanin dirigiu-se ate a porta devagar.

- quando é que te vais embora? É só para me despedir dele… tem isso em consideração - disse Jiraya passando novamente a mão na barriga de Tsunade.

- amanha de manha! – disse ela prendendo as lágrimas. Jiraya aproximou-se para lhe dar um beijo, mas a sanin virou a cara. Quando o Sanin saiu Tsunade fechou a porta com força e dirigiu-se novamente para o quarto.

- o que foi isto? O que se passou? – perguntou Shizune assustada.

- eu fui a procura do Jiraya para lhe contar, mas quando cheguei a festa estava ele meio despido a dançar todo agarrado a uma Jonin, depois ele veio atrás de mim eu contei-lhe, e depois foi o que viste – disse Tsunade enchendo mais umas malas.

- e vais mesmo fugir? Sozinha? – perguntou a amiga em pânico

- sim eu arranjo uma solução não te preocupes! – Disse Tsunade. Shizune saiu do quarto a correr, a sanin não disse nada. Quando acabou de encher a ultima mala, fechou-a e dirigiu-se para a sala com ela, onde se deparou com Shizune também de malas feitas.

- onde é que pensas que vais? – perguntou a sanin friamente

- eu vou contigo, não te deixo ir sozinha! – disse ela juntando as suas malas a de Tsunade.

- não Shizune, tu tens a tua vida aqui em Konoha, não a vais destruir por causa de mim! - disse Tsunade sentando-se no sofá

- a única coisa que eu tenho aqui é o hospital, a casa e tu. E se te vais embora fico só com a casa e com o hospital, alem disso nunca abandonaria uma amiga, e ainda por cima não trocaria ver esta criança crescer por nada deste mundo! – disse a amiga da sanin fazendo-lhe cócegas na barriga.

- então estas pronta? Vamos – disse Tsunade pondo-se de pé.

- mas tu disseste ao Jiraya que só ias amanha… Tsunade ele tem direito a se despedir do filho! – disse Shizune tentando puxar pela amiga.

- isso mesmo, ele amanha vai aparecer cá com reforços para não me deixar ir, e vai sentir uma grande desilusão quando não me vir cá. Eu vou bater-lhe no sítio onde lhe dói mais! – disse a sanin com a voz cheia de fúria.

- mas como vamos sair sem sermos detectadas? – perguntou Shizune

- eles estão todos na festa, ninguém esta de vigia, vai ser fácil sair! – com estas palavras Tsunade e Shizune abandonaram a casa, sem saber o seu destino.

Tsunade estava certa e na manha seguinte Jiraya entrou dentro da casa com Yondaime, Kakashi e Maito Gai

- Vazia! – disse Jiraya com a voz a tremer

- estava mais que visto que se ia embora ontem, mas tu acreditaste que ela só ia agora! Bolas Sensei mas que burro! – disse Yondaime sentando-se no sofá da casa. Jiraya fez o mesmo. Kakashi e Gai sentaram-se no chão a frente deles

- agora pode-nos dizer o que se passa? – perguntou Kakashi confuso

- a Tsunade está grávida,… eu vou ser pai – disse Jiraya com a cabeça baixa

- Boa parabéns! - Disse Yondaime dando-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

- não! Isto não esta certo, não devia de ter acontecido! Eu não nasci para ser pai! – disse Jiraya frustrado.

- hey tenha calma! Um bebe não vai arruinar a sua vida! – disse Kakashi

- mas não é pela minha vida! E pela do miúdo! Ele vai ter que ser muito protegido e por isso não vai poder ter uma vida normal! – explicou o sanin

- lá nisso tem razão! – concordou Gai

- ahhh!!! Eu nem acredito que vou der pai!! Como é que isto aconteceu?? Alguém me explica?? – gritou Jiraya pondo-se de pé.

-humm… eu paço a explicar… quando um homem ama uma mulher, um poderoso instinto apodera-se dele e… - começou Yondaime mas foi interrompido pelo grito do mestre.

- EU SEI COMO É QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU!!! Só que não acredito !! – disse Jiraya saindo porta fora. Yondaime seguiu-o

- como é que acontece? – perguntou Gai olhando para Kakashi confuso. Kakashi sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se e começou a andar atrás deles, Gai fez o mesmo.


	4. Canções de Embalar

**Capitulo IV**** – canções de embalar**

Jiraya virou-se varias vezes na cama para tentar dormir, mas não conseguia. A sua cabeça estava num turbilhão de pensamentos que não o deixavam descansar. Já tinha passado dois meses desde que Tsunade havia abandonado a aldeia, e desde esse momento o sanin vive numa constante agonia desespero e cheio de preocupação.

- Por favor tem cuidado meu amor! – dizia o sanin enquanto fintava uma foto deles os dois na sua mesa de cabeceira.

Depois de algumas horas na escuridão a tentar puxar o sono, Jiraya finalmente levantou-se e dirigiu-se ate um calendário que tinha atrás da porta do quarto.

- Portanto ela contou-me no dia 7, por isso…- disse o sanin começando a contar os meses no seu calendário.

- Maio…. Dia 7 de Maio acaba o tempo…- disse ele assinalando essa semana. Jiraya tencionando fazer uma visita a Tsunade nessa semana para conhecer o seu filho e assumir a sua paternidade, pois Jiraya estava já a habituar-se a ideia de ser pai, poder treinar o seu filho era uma ideia que estava a fascina-lo e poder voltar para a sua Tsunade era o que mais queria.

Passado mais dois meses numa tarde de Dezembro, Jiraya observava as famílias unidas a fazerem compras de natal. Nem mil palavras davam para descrever a angustia e desespero que habitava dentro de Jiraya. Não conseguindo conter-se mais Jiraya foi direito ao telefone e ligou para Tsunade. O telefone tocou inúmeras vezes, ninguém atendeu, ao fim de algum tempo a chamada foi recebida pelo atendedor de chamadas.

-er.. Tsunade? Querida eu sei que estas ai e que não queres atender… - começou ele. Jiraya estava correcto, ao reconhecer o numero de telefone Tsunade não atendeu, mas escutava Jiraya sentada ao lado do telefone a comer uma maça.

- eu vim pedir-te mais uma vez desculpas… eu sei que estas muito chateada comigo, mas eu amo-te e quero ficar contigo para sempre, quero ver o meu filho crescer feliz com nos os dois. – continuou ele. Tsunade continuava sem atender, o tempo da mensagem terminou e o sanin desligou o telefone. Tsunade tinha vontade de ir a correr direito a ele, beija-lo e voltarem a ser felizes. Passou uma mão na barriga já bem grandinha ao fim de 4 meses. O telefone tocou novamente, era ele outra vez, a chamada foi novamente atendida pelo atendedor.

- querida tudo aquilo que eu disse, é imperdoável e era falso… mas o que sinto por vocês dois, é verdadeiro… eu… eu quero estar junto a vocês… quero abraçar-vos… quero acordar a meio da noite para lhe dar um biberão… quero brincar enquanto lhe dou o comer.. eu quero tudo… amor… aquilo que disse foi sem intenção… juro por deus que vos amo e quero-vos aos dois. – disse o sanin com uma voz triste, notava-se pelo tom que ele estava a chorar. Tsunade estava sentada no sofá ainda a comer a maça, nesse momento uma lágrima começou a correr-lhe no rosto. O telefone tocou mais uma vez.

- Tsunade? Sou eu outra vez, queria… eu estive a ler um livro de crianças pequenas… e vi que a partir dos 4 meses os bebes já podem ouvir e reconhecer os sons… - disse ele ainda com a voz a tremer.

Tsunade deu um salto, não esperava que Jiraya soube-se algo sobre bebes, muito menos ler um livro sobre eles… e se Jiraya estivesse realmente arrependido, deveria Tsunade dar-lhe uma segunda chance?

- querida eu sei que estas ai a ouvir-me, por isso queria que pusesses o telefone perto da barriga,… para eu poder falar ao meu filho… - Pediu o sanin. Tsunade ficou admirada, decididamente Jiraya não parava de a surpreender…a Sanin aceitou a proposta e chegou o telefone a barriga. Jiraya aguardou um tempo estimado que Tsunade demoraria ate executar o pedido.

- Bebe? É o papá que esta a falar… eu sei que estas muito zangado comigo, mas o papá adora-te, toma bem conta da mama… já agora tenho umas coisas para te dizer… - disse Jiraya com a voz ainda a tremer. Tsunade ficou curiosa para saber o que Jiraya tanto queria dizer, foi então que o ouviu a cantar:

_Inicio_

- Talvez eu não te tenha amado;

Tanto quanto eu poderia;

Talvez eu não te tenha tratado;

Tão bem quanto eu deveria

Se eu te fiz sentir-se em segundo plano

Desculpa, eu estava mentir

Porque tu sempre estiveste no meu pensamento

Talvez eu não te tenha abraçado

Em todos aqueles solitários momentos

Acho que eu nunca lhe disse

Que sou tão feliz porque vocês serem meus

Eu devia ter feito e dito pequenas coisas

Simplesmente nunca aproveitei o tempo

Mas tu sempre estiveste no meu pensamento

Sempre estiveste no meu pensamento

Diz-me, diz-me que o teu doce amor não morreu

Dá-me, dá-me só mais uma chance

Para vos agradar

Eu prometo que vos agradarei

_Fim _

A chamada terminou novamente e Tsunade pousou o telefone, deixando cair a cabeça na mão esquerda que estava apoiada e com a mão direita massageava a sua barriga.

- Porque Jiraya?, porque é que tiveste de estragar tudo? – disse a Sanin deixando cair uma lagrima em cima da sua barriga. O telefone tocou novamente.

- Eu posso ver como tu és linda podes sentir o meus olhos em ti. Sou preocupado e sigo-te e vejo que chegas-te bem a casa e certifico-me de que não me viste, sempre a espera que me vejas, ás vezes pergunto-me por quê é que tu me olhas e piscas o olho e então vejo o meu reflexo nos teus olhos, oh por favor fala comigo, mostra alguma piedade tu tocas-me de muitas maneiras mas de qualquer forma "Um dia morrerei por ti", eu escrevo num papel e gostaria de fugir dos meus reflexos nos teus olhos, oh por favor amor fala comigo, mostra alguma piedade tu tocas-me de muitas maneiras mas sou idiota porque não posso ter-te, não posso deixar-te ai porque quero-te de volta mas não entendo como podes manter-me aprisionado e a cada hora acordado, sinto a tirares-me forças, oh por favor fala comigo, mostra alguma piedade não te posso deixar ir.- disse Jiraya desligando o telefone. Durante os 5 meses seguintes nenhum telefonema foi feito, Tsunade estava a conseguir esquecer Jiraya, mas o mesmo não se passava com o Sanin que olhava com impaciência para o mês em que o seu bebe iria nascer. O sanin não esquecera a promessa que tinha feito e quando o seu filho nasce-se Jiraya iria fazer-lhe uma visita.

Porem as coisas correram de uma maneira um pouco diferente, na semana em que Jiraya tencionava ir visitar Tsunade, Konoha fora atacada pela monstruosa raposa de nove caudas. O seu melhor aluno e amigo, e também hokage morreu nessa guerra, assim como muitos outros ninjas.

Quando a paz voltou a Konoha já era Agosto, numa manha Jiraya preparou a sua mala e saiu de casa. Não sabia ao certo onde Tsunade se encontrava, mas tinha um palpite, pois Jiraya lembrava-se de uma vez em conversa Tsunade lhe ter dito que tinha uma casa numa cidade um pouco longe de Konoha. Essa cidade tinha um grande hospital e muitos casinos que eram a perdição da sanin. Sem demora Jiraya pôs-se a caminho, após 2 dias de viagem o sanin chegou finalmente a cidade.

- bem agora é só começar a procurar… - disse ele começando a caminhar pela pequena aldeia e rapidamente conseguiu sentir o chakra emitido por Tsunade e por Shizune, estavam as duas juntas. O sanin bloqueou o seu chakra e aproximou-se da casa, ao aproximar-se conseguiu sentir um terceiro chakra que vinha da casa, era pequeno, mas forte. Jiraya entrou no terreno dirigiu-se ate a casa e espreitou pela janela, conseguiu ver Tsunade a baloiçar um berço junto à cama.

- vai agora que ele esta a dormir – conseguiu ouvir Shizune dizer. Logo ali Jiraya ficou bem contente porque só nessas palavras já sabia que o seu filho era um rapaz. Ouviu a porta principal a fechar-se delicadamente, Jiraya encolheu-se ao máximo para não ser visto. Conseguiu ver Tsunade a passar na direcção do hospital, era essa a sua oportunidade, se Tsunade estava a ir para o hospital é porque tinha alguma reunião, e não demoraria menos de 20 minutos. O sanin deslocou-se sem levantar suspeitas ate a porta da cozinha que estava aberta, entrou com muito cuidado para que Shizune não o ouvisse, lentamente dirigiu-se ate a sala com muita calma e concentração o sanin juntou o chakra na palma da mão, aproximou-se da ninja medica por traz " desculpa Shizune" pensou ele antes de lhe colocar a mão nas costas e a ninja medica desmaiar. Cuidadosamente Jiraya colocou-a no sofá, deu uma olhada pela casa e ficou triste, não havia ali nada que lhe pertencesse ou que o pudesse identificar, foi ai que o ninja realmente se apercebeu que Tsunade não o queria por perto nem queria que o seu filho soubesse quem era o pai. Jiraya consegui ouvir do quarto um choro minúsculo, provavelmente acordara o bebe quando Shizune desmaiou. O sanin dirigiu-se ate ao quarto, olhou em redor, ali também não havia nenhum sinal dele, mas parou a fixar o nome que estava fixo no berço que suportava o bebe.

"Anouk"

- que lindo nome – disse o sanin enquanto se dirigia ate ao berço. Quando olhou viu um bebe robusto de cabelo branco era já grandinho pois já tinha 3 meses tinha as bochechas rosadas e gordinhas.

- olá bebe… sou eu o papá… - disse Jiraya para a criança que começava a sorrir e a esticar-lhe os braços.

- sabes o papá não pode demorar muito tempo aqui porque senão a tua mãe trata de te por órfão de pai! – disse ele dando os seus dedos para a criança apertar. Jiraya sentiu a estranha sensação de que a criança estava a percebe-lo e que se recordava dele. O sanin ficou ali durante minutos a conversa com a criança e brincar com ela.

- Bebe o papá vai ter de ir embora. – disse numa voz triste, e rapidamente a criança parou de sorrir e começou a fazer beicinho.

- hee eu sei também não me queria ir embora… mas a mama não deixa… mas um dia vamos estar juntos! Prometo. – disse ele fazendo uma festa na cara do menino.

- vais crescer longe de mim… vais ver que é melhor… - disse o sanin com uma lágrima no canto do olho.

- queres que eu fique ne? Mas não vai poder ser Anouk… pois sei, nada tenho para te dar, mas vou-te selar para te salvar se deus assim quiser – afirmou Jiraya começando a desapertar o Bodie do bebe deixando-o com o peito a mostra, nesse momento o Sanin fez uma seria de movimentos e colocou a palma da sua mão direita no ombro esquerdo do filho. O bebe começou a chorar com força pois ficou marcado pelo Jutso de Jiraya.

- enquanto viveres aqui, não correras perigo! – disse Jiraya passando a mão na cabeça do seu bebe para o acalmar.

- vamos, meu filho, e não chores mais, dorme no berço ao luar… dorme e relembra esta minha canção, estarei contigo a sonhar… - cantou o sanin embalando o bebe e acabou por adormecer agarrado aos dedos do pai. Delicadamente Jiraya separou as mãos sem acordar o bebe e saiu da casa, voltando assim novamente para Konoha.

Ao fim de 40 minutos de Tsunade ter saído de casa já estava de volta, admirou-se por a sua criança ainda estar a dormir. Quando entrou na sala a sanin ficou com uma cara seria, Shizune estava a dormir no sofá e tinha os livros caídos antes dela, o que se teria passado ali? Foi direita ao quarto, o bebe dormia profundamente, então voltou a sala.

- Shizune! Shizune! – chamou a sanin sacudindo a amiga.

- ahh?? .. - perguntou Shizune ensonada

- o que é que se passou? – perguntou Tsunade preocupada

- não sei, eu ia estudar… senti algo quente nas costas… e depois adormeci… - disse a ninja levantando-se num salto.

- um quente nas costas??... alguém esteve aqui… e adormeceu-te… - disse Tsunade dando uma olhada pela casa

- o Anouk?? – perguntou Shizune muito preocupada

- esta a dormir, calma ninguém o levou… mas gostava de saber… quem esteve aqui…- disse a sanin apanhando os livros do chão.

- Tsunade… do pouco que eu me lembro…eu antes de adormecer… senti um chakra… só que logo a seguir adormeci.. – afirmou Shizune ajudando Tsunade.

- e?? reconheceste? Quem era? – perguntou Tsunade voltando a deixar cair os livros.

- era o Jiraya… - grunhiu Shizune com a voz rouca.

- o Jiraya??? Mas o que é que?... espera ai… - disse Tsunade ao mesmo tempo que dava um pulo e ia a correr para o quarto do bebe. Shizune seguiu-a, delicadamente Tsunade levantou a criança que ainda dormia, e começou a observar o filho.

- pois já podia imaginar isto… - disse Tsunade passando as mãos nas costas do menino.

- o que foi? – questionou Shizune inclinando-se para ver melhor

- isto aqui… é um selamento de protecção… o Jiraya selou o filho com um jutso de protecção, isto quer dizer que enquanto o Anouk viver nesta casa, nada de mal lhe irá acontecer. – esclareceu Tsunade voltando a deitar a criança

- estas zangada? – perguntou Shizune

- não… acho que ele fez bem, eu própria ando a tentar fazer este jutso, mas as especialidades do Jiraya são precisamente selamentos, e eu também não lhe queria pedir… assim ele agiu sozinho – disse a sanin saindo do quarto

- como vez ele preocupa-se com o bem estar do filho. – disse Shizune picando Tsunade

- estou a ver isso, finalmente esta interessado, mas também isso não lhe vai de valer muito… - disse Tsunade já chateada com o assunto.

- não achas que ele merece uma segunda hipótese? – perguntou Shizune, numa tentativa dos dois sanins se reconciliarem.

- não Shizune! Isso não vai acontecer e a partir de hoje nunca mais quero ouvir falar no Jiraya nesta casa! Ouviste? É uma ordem! – ordenou Tsunade irritada.

Shizune obedeceu, e nunca mais o nome dele se prenunciou dentro daquela casa, foi simplesmente ignorado e esquecido.


	5. Surge um mini Jiraya, o seu nome é Anouk

**Capitulo V – Surge um mini Jiraya, o seu nome é Anouk**

Passaram-se 10 anos desde a ultima visita de Jiraya ao seu filho, sem mais nenhum encontro a vida retomou o seu curso. Mas depois de 10 anos pacíficos, duas sombras desconhecidas avançam ate a vila onde Tsunade mora.

- Anouk??...onde estas?... Anouk vem para a mesa! O almoço esta pronto!... Anouk?? – Gritava Shizune à porta de casa.

- Anouk onde estas?? Hum.. ? já estas de volta? – perguntou Shizune enquanto Tsunade se aproximava de casa vinda do trabalho.

- sim… ai! Estou com uma fome de lobo! – disse Tsunade passando as mãos na barriga.

- O comer esta pronto! Sabes onde está o teu filho? – Perguntou Shizune começando a ficar preocupada.

- Hum? O Anouk? Não faço ideia… - respondeu a Sanin pondo as coisas em casa.

- não sei o que lhe aconteceu, já há 10 minutos que o estou a chamar e não aparece, e eu que o avisei para não se afastar muito – disse Shizune voltando a porta da rua.

- Bom… então eu vou procura-lo – disse Tsunade saindo para a rua também.

- sim por favor… acho que não deve de ter ido muito longe – pediu a ninja medica

- vou já!.. adeus! – despediu-se Tsunade e começou a dirigir-se para a floresta perto da montanha onde moravam.

- E despacha-te senão vai arrefecer! – pediu Shizune

- ai… ai.. este miúdo só pensa em vadiar o dia inteiro! – disse Tsunade enquanto caminhava pela floresta. A sanin parou de andar colocou as mãos numa posição de concentração e fechou os olhos. Passado pouco tempo abriu os olhos e andou alguns metros para dentro da floresta e parou junto a uma arvore com um tronco largo.

- eu devia de ter adivinhado k estavas aqui… Anouk – disse Tsunade sorrindo e olhando para a copa da arvore.

Lá em cima era possível ver uma criança sentada numa grosso ramo a ler um livro encostado ao tronco. Era um rapaz. Um rapaz de cabelo pelos ombros, espetado e branco, era bonito de rosto e tinha um ar intelectual, mas não passava de uma criança de 10 anos.

- boa! encontraste-me! - felicitou o jovem baloiçando-se no ramo.

- Anouk sai já daí antes que partas o pescoço! – ordenou Tsunade em cuidados ao ver a situação do filho. A criança encolheu os ombros ao mesmo tempo que suspirou e pôs-se de pé deu um salto com uma cambalhota no ar e caiu a frente de Tsunade.

- Parabéns foste muito mais rápida que a Shizune! – disse o rapaz sorrindo.

- não devias de ter feito isso! A Shizune estava muito preocupada! – disse Tsunade fintando o filho. Anouk parou de sorrir.

- eu estava só a ler, mãe,… já agora como é que me encontraste? - perguntou Anouk inquieto.

- eu sou tua mãe! Sei tudo! – Respondeu Tsunade sorrindo sentando-se num ramo baixo da arvore.

- pois, pois – disse Anouk encostando-se a arvore

- a onde é que tu andaste? – perguntou a Sanin passando a mão pelos longos cabelos do filho.

- sei lá tu é que sabes! – respondeu a criança com um ar brincalhão.

- Anouk, onde é que aprendeste a bloquear o chakra? – interrogou-se Tsunade

- na academia! – respondeu o filho abrindo novamente o livro de astronomia que lia.

- mas na academia ninja não ensinam a bloquear o chakra! – respondeu Tsunade dando um pequeno beliscão no filho a brincar com ele.

- mãe, na academia aprende-se muita coisa… mas se tinha o chakra bloqueado como me encontras-te? – perguntou novamente Anouk.

- eu sou uma sanin encontro sempre o que quero! – respondeu a mãe sem mais pormenores.

Na verdade Tsunade sentia onde Anouk estava devido ao selo que tinha no ombro esquerdo. Conseguia sentir qualquer informação acerca do seu filho graças aquela marca, mas Anouk desconhecia isso.

- Anouk não voltes a fazer isso a Shizune estava mesmo preocupada, foste mesmo mal educado a fazeres isso! – ralhou Tsunade agora fora de brincadeiras. Uma das qualidades que Anouk tinha ao contrario do seu pai, é que sabia reconhecer quando errava.

- desculpa mãe, não volta a acontecer! – lamentou-se a criança.

- ok mas quando chegarmos a casa vais dizer isso é Shizune! – avisou a sanin pondo-se de pe.

- estas muito zangada comigo por causa disto? – perguntou Anouk timidamente.

- olha eu não me importo que treines as tuas maneiras ninjas, mas fazeres coisas assim é que não esta bem! E estou zangada, porque o almoço esta a arrefecer, eu estou chia de fome e estou aqui a mandar vir contigo! – disse Tsunade sorrindo para o filho.

A sanin não se conseguia zangar com ele e todas as suas discussões acabavam em rizada.

- bem, então vamos almoçar! – disse Anouk começando a andar. A mãe pos-lhe o braço por cima.

- mãe… então…? – resmungou o filho

- olha eu só quero que tenhas cuidado! Anouk estás a ouvir? Os acidentes acontecem! Podes cair… - começou Tsunade, mas foi interrompida pelo filho terminando-lhe a frase.

- cair, magoar-me, ou ate perder-me… eu sei – disse ele fechando novamente o livro.

- exactamente! E não te… - começou novamente Tsunade, mas foi novamente interrompida pelo filho que lhe terminou novamente a fraze.

- não me afasto não… e se vir estranhos não lhes falo, venho para casa… eu já sei isto tudo mãe – resmungou a criança.

- muito engraçado! – disse Tsunade dando um pequeno murro ao filho.

- mãe eu sou o ninja mais forte da minha turma, não te preocupes que ninguém me fará mal! – pediu Anouk baixando a cabeça.

Na verdade Tsunade não queria que Anouk se afasta-se devido a poder ser raptado, mas sim porque tinha medo que Jiraya aparecesse, e ver o seu filho feliz era o que a sanin mais queria.

- o que é que tanto lês nesse livro? – disse a sanin puxando o livro de entre os braços do filho para mudar de tema.

- Astronomia… - respondeu Anouk.

- foste comprar outro livro de Astronomia? – perguntou Tsunade torcendo o nariz.

- sim é fascinante… e assim não estou sempre a treinar! – disse Anouk brincando com a mãe.

Anouk era muito empenhado na academia, embora Tsunade não quisesse que o filho fosse ninja, Anouk decidiu seguir as pegadas da mãe. A criança estava constantemente a treinar para ficar cada vez mais forte, o que não agradava Tsunade que o mandou ler livros e assim Anouk criou um grande fascínio pela astronomia.

- ok então hoje a tarde vamos fazer um programa diferente! – disse Tsunade entregando o livro ao filho.

- Boa! – gritou Anouk

- vamos almoçar e depois vamos treinar os dois! E a tarde fazemos uma pausa para beber uma Astro-limonada! – disse a mãe

- o que é que a faz ser Astro?? – perguntou Anouk brincando com a mãe mostrando-se muito culto e inteligente.

- não vou discutir contigo por causa disso! – respondeu Tsunade apertando o nariz ao filho.

Os dois voltaram para casa onde Shizune esperava impacientemente, Anouk dirigiu-se ate a ninja medica.

- Shizune, desculpa, eu estava só a brincar, não volta a acontecer. – disse a criança realmente arrependida.

- quase morri de ataque cardíaco Anouk, por favor não repitas isso! Mas agora vamos comer! – disse Shizune entrando novamente dentro de casa.

Os três entraram em casa e foram almoçar, Tsunade relatava o seu dia a Shizune visto que tinha sido o dia de folga dela. Entusiasmado com a ideia de ir treinar com a mãe, Anouk devorou o almoço rapidamente e após a sua mãe ter terminado o menino levantou-se.

- vamos… - pediu Anouk impaciente.

- Anouk vais ter de esperar ainda vou ter de fazer uns relatórios com a Shizune – pediu a mãe ao filho enquanto ia buscar a sua pasta.

Anouk abriu a boca com uma expressão tão chocada no rosto que parecia que a mãe tinha dito uma asneira.

- mas tu prometeste… - respondeu Anouk triste.

- eu disse que íamos treinar juntos a tarde.. não disse que era logo depois de almoço Anouk… entretêm-te com alguma coisa vais ver que o tempo passa a correr…- disse Tsunade entregando uns papeis a Shizune.

- e o que é que eu faço… - perguntou Anouk indignado.

- olha podias dar banho á Ton-Ton … - disse Shizune sem olhar para Anouk.

O rapaz fez uma careta e saiu para o jardim da casa deixando as duas ninjas poderem trabalhar.

- Ton-Ton…. Ton-Ton… é sempre a Ton-Ton… quando é que elas abrem os olhos? Eu sou um ninja! Não um guardador de porcos. – protestava Anouk enquanto se sentava no chão do jardim. Ton-Ton saiu da sua casinha ao ouvir essas palavras e correu na direcção do menino dando-lhe uma forte cabeçada nas costas.

- Desculpa Ton-Ton, eu não quis realmente dizer aquilo… ate porque somos amigos não é.. ? – Perguntou Anouk fazendo festas à porquinha que rebolava no chão.

- Mas um dia Ton-Ton as coisas vão mudar… eu vou ser um herói…sim… - disse o rapaz fechando os olhos. Com um sorriso nos lábios Anouk levantou-se quando abriu os olhos pode ver um enorme campo de batalha, inúmeros ninjas corriam na sua direcção apontando-lhe armas. Sem medo Anouk saltou por cima deles derrotando-os um após o outro e rapidamente tornou-se o herói da guerra e conseguia ouvir o seu nome a ser gritado pela multidão… Anouk… Anouk…

- Anouk.. ANOUK – Gritou Tsunade. O filho abriu os olhos e voltou ao mundo real, afinal que estava a gritar o seu nome, não era a multidão, mas sim a sua mãe.

- mãe… eu só estava… eu só estava… - tentou explicar-se.

- estou a ver… foi outro sonho Anouk? – perguntou Tsunade já sabendo a resposta.

- mãe.. eu estava a pensar… e se as guerras entre as vilas acabarem… eu nunca vou ter chance de lutar… - disse Anouk sentando-se no chão.

- Nem sequer devias de estar a pensar nisso Anouk… Guerra não é brincadeira! – respondeu Tsunade alertando o filho.

- eu sei mas… eu quero sei um grande ninja… assim como os Hokages entendes? – perguntou o menino fixando a mãe.

- entendo… - disse Tsunade enquanto observava o filho, embora não quisesse admitir Tsunade via que Anouk era igualzinho ao seu pai. A febre e o desespero pela luta era uma necessidade brutal.

- mãe… será que eu nunca vou ser mais que um simples guardador de porcos? – perguntou Anouk deitando um olhar a Ton-Ton.

- ela é uma porquinha especial Anouk… - disse Tsunade fazendo festas ao bicho

- eu sei… - respondeu Anouk desanimado.

- sei o que sentes, mas ainda és um jovem Anouk, concentra-te em treinares primeiro… e mais tarde depois pensas nas guerras – disse Tsunade levantando a criança do chão.

Anouk ficou com os olhos fixos no chão sem dizer nada.

- Vá Anouk chega de sonhos.. tu agora tens o que fazer…- disse a Sanin levantando o queixo do filho.

Anouk não disse nada. Tsunade sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a cara triste do seu filho, pois não suportava vê-lo assim.

- Bem… vamos treinar? – perguntou a Sanin pondo-se em posição de ataque

- claro – respondeu o filho com um sorriso nos lábios pondo-se na mesma posição.

Durante 3 horas dos dois treinaram sem descanso. Sem duvida que Anouk tinha evoluído bastante, conseguiu defender-se e atacar a mãe inúmeras vezes. Realmente era um ninja bastante dotado.

- Anouk vamos descansar… - pediu a mãe já cansada. Anouk concordou pois sabia que a mãe estava cansada ao fim de um dia de trabalho.

- esta bem eu vou dar uma volta. – disse o rapaz

- tem cuidado Anouk – pediu a mãe já preocupada.

-eu tenho sempre cuidado – respondeu Anouk começando a correr para a cidade.

Tsunade ficou perplexa pois aquela frase era a que Jiraya utilizava sempre que Tsunade lhe pedia para ter cuidado.

Anouk afastou-se a correr, dava saltos, pontapés no ar, e por vezes algumas cambalhotas. Estava feliz já há imenso tempo que não treinava com a sua mãe e então hoje sentia-se no auge das emoções. O jovem entrou numa pequena casa de doces.

- bom dia tia… quero um chocolate se faz favor. – pediu Anouk gentilmente. A senhora obedeceu na hora.

- Anouk isto so faz apodrecer os dentes e a tua cabeça, não devias de gastar dinheiro nestas coisas – falou a senhora realmente preocupada.

- eu sei mas este é para a minha mãe… - respondeu Anouk colocando o chocolate no bolço.

Como não tinha muito dinheiro seu para comprar uma prenda a sua mãe para lhe agradecer a tarde, Anouk optou por comprar o seu chocolate preferido.

O filho da Sanin saiu novamente para a rua a correr muito rápido. Todos os momentos que passava considerava-os como um teste á sua maneira ninja, este seria um de velocidade e reflexos. Anouk corria por entre as pessoas sem tocar em nenhuma e quem o visse a correr daquela maneira com o chocolate na mão ate parecia que ele tinha acabado de o roubar. Conforme Anouk dobrou a esquina um homem grande apareceu-lhe na frente, já não havia hipótese de se desviar, a colisão era certa.

- Cuidado! – Gritou o menino antes de embater violentamente contra o homem.

Os dois caíram ao chão após a violenta pancada, o homem que Anouk tinha atropelado já estava de pé enquanto o jovem ainda estava no chão.

- Vê lá por onde andas miúdo! – Gritou um rapaz loiro que estava com o homem.

- desculpe senhor… - pediu Anouk ainda sentado no chão.

- Ero-Senin.. devias de castigar este miúdo! – continuava a gritar o rapaz.

O homem grande estava de olhos fixos em Anouk.

- Cala-te Naruto! Não vez que ele não fez por mal! – gritou o homem esticando uma mão a Anouk para o ajudar a levantar. O filho da Sanin aceitou a ajuda e pôs-se de pé.

- obrigado, senhor…er…desculpe - disse Anouk.

- não faz mal criança! Eu sou o Jiraya, e este aqui é o Naruto. – disse Jiraya dando um encontrão ao Naruto.

- muito prazer… - disse Anouk desconfortável com aquela situação. A sua mãe já o tinha avisado para não ter diálogos com estranhos, mas Anouk achou que era ma educação da sua parte não pedir desculpa ao senhor, mas de repente algo nas testas destes dois viajantes despertou a atenção do jovem.

- Vocês são ninjas?? – pergunto Anouk já excitado.

- sim… - confirmou Naruto num gemido.

- são de onde? – perguntou o jovem.

- olha lá isto é algum interrogatório? – gritou Naruto. Anouk tremeu só de o ouvir gritar.

- Pára Naruto! Somos de Konoha! – respondeu Jiraya enquanto dava uma cotovelada a Naruto para se comportar.

- Konoha? A minha mãe vivia ai! – disse Anouk voltando a ficar fascinado

- Asseriu? Como te chamas pequeno? – perguntou Jiraya fazendo-se de desentendido.

Na verdade conforme Jiraya viu a criança apercebeu-se logo de quem era, e foi esse o motivo que o fez parar para conversar, as pistas não enganavam e as semelhanças no rosto também não, Jiraya estava a falar com o seu filho e sabia disso.

- Anouk! – respondeu o filho da sanin.

Era essa a confirmação fatal que Jiraya esperava ouvir, um aperto forte no coração de Jiraya quase o fez soltar uma lágrima, queria abraçar o seu filho, estava tão perto, mas não podia ser, caso contrario Tsunade iria mata-lo.

- hey Ero-Senin! Conhecesses esta criança? Pareces tu em modelo reduzido! – disse Naruto notando as semelhanças no rosto.

Ao ouvir esse comentário Jiraya endireitou-se.

- olha ando à procura de uma senhora chamada Tsunade… ela vive por aqui sabes onde a posso encontrar? – perguntou Jiraya fazendo-se novamente de desentendido.

- ahh ela é minha mãe!! – respondeu Anouk delirando com a ideia de ter dois ninjas prestes a ir a sua casa.

- podes levar-me ate ela? – pediu Jiraya gentilmente. Anouk franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto mirava Jiraya o que o deixou pouco a vontade.

- nós não nos conhecemos? - perguntou Anouk reconhecendo agora o rosto e a voz.

- quem?... nós??.. nem pensar… nunca nos vimos criança… - respondeu Jiraya nervosamente.

- ok segue-me! – disse Anouk não estando totalmente convencido.

Jiraya e Naruto obedeceram e seguiram a criança. Um misto de nervosismo e excitação apoderava-se de Jiraya, pois iria rever Tsunade pessoalmente, mas ao mesmo tempo temia a sua reacção quando o visse a aproximar com o seu filho.

- err.. eu moro ali no cimo daquele monte… eu vou a correr a frente para anunciar a minha mãe a vossa chegada. – disse Anouk desaparecendo a correr. O coração de Jiraya começou a bater com força.

Tsunade estava a descansar numa cama de rede no quintal tinha uns óculos de sol que lhe cobriam quase toda a face.

- Mãe!! Nem acreditas no que vi! Acorda tens de ver isto! Eles Chegaram! – Gritava Anouk enquanto baloiçava a mãe. Shizune que estava sentada numa cadeira de baloiço ao sol a ler uma revista levantou a cabeça.

- Quem é que chegou Anouk? – perguntou Tsunade tirando os óculos da cara com um ar ensonada.

- Ninjas!!! E de Konoha!! – gritou Anouk cheio de excitação. Tsunade e Shizune trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- estas a dizer que viste ninjas de Konoha aqui? – perguntou Shizune aproximando-se

- sim! Eles vêem a tua procura mãe!! Eles vêem atrás de mim… o Naruto e o Jiraya! – disse Anouk esperando estar a dar uma excelente noticia a mãe, porem Tsunade quase caiu da cama ao ouvir o nome do ultimo.

- O JIRAYA?!?!?!?! – Berrou Tsunade. Anouk recuou uns passos para traz com uma cara horrorizada com o grito da mãe.

- conheces? – perguntou o filho a tremer.

- Como é que o conheceste Anouk? – gritou Tsunade dando um pulo da cama e sacudindo o filho pelos ombros.

- eu.. ia a correr e fui contra um senhor… pedi desculpa… depois ele apresentou-se.. e andava a tua procura.. eu disse que podia encontrar-te aqui… e ele veio atrás de mim… - disse Anouk rapidamente. O jovem estava bastante assustado porque nunca tinha visto a sua mãe daquela maneira.

- e ele não te disse mais nada?? – perguntou Tsunade temendo a resposta.

- não… a única coisa que sei dele é que se chama Jiraya e é de Konoha.. – gemeu Anouk agora espremendo-se contra Shizune para fugir da mãe.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu a cabeça de Tsunade: " o que é que ele vem fazer… será que quer contar tudo ao filho?... não pode ser… oh meu deus vou ver o Jiraya outra vez como é que ele estará… será que estou bonita'". Tsunade assustou-se com o seu pensamento, pensava que já tinha esquecido Jiraya, mas pelos vistos ainda gostava dele, mas não podia ceder a tentação. Enquanto Tsunade pensava nestas coisas todas Shizune avistou os dois ninjas a aproximarem-se.

- eles chegaram! – Anunciou Shizune. Tsunade deu um salto ao mesmo tempo que desesperava com a situação.

- Bom dia… podemos entrar… - disse Jiraya aproximando-se do jardim. O seu coração deu um pulo ao avistar Tsunade, estava ainda mais linda e mais atraente o que excitou imenso Jiraya.

Tsunade queria dizer que sim, mas as palavras baralharam-se a meio do caminho e saiu um – o que é que estas a fazer aqui? - . ao rever Jiraya todas as recordações dos momentos que passaram juntos subiram a cabeça de Tsunade, ela queria correr ali para os braços dele e beija-lo, mas não podia, Jiraya tinha destruído a sua felicidade.

- eu venho em missão de Konoha! – respondeu Jiraya. Com esta informação Tsunade acalmou-se pois viu que não se tratava do que pensava e apercebeu-se que Jiraya se tinha apercebido que ela não queria falar a frente do filho, por isso respondeu dessa maneira.

- Shizune! – chamou Tsunade com uma cara zangada.

-sim? – perguntou a amiga nervosa.

- leva o Anouk e o Naruto! Dai-lhes lanche! E não deixes eles interromperem a conversa! Quero ver do que isto se trata! – ordenou Tsunade.

Shizune percebeu que quando Tsunade disse " não os deixes interromper" era um pedido para que Anouk não se aproximasse e não ouvisse nada que o poderia afectar em relação á paternidade de Jiraya.

- sim – concordou a amiga. Naruto seguiu Shizune porem Anouk ficou imóvel.

- que se passa? – perguntou Tsunade ao ver o filho a não obedecer.

- não estas chateada comigo pois não – perguntou o menino com uma cara triste. Tsunade ajoelhou-se e abraçou o filho.

- claro que não querido – respondeu a mãe. Jiraya sorriu ao ver aquele gesto.

Anouk afastou-se e seguiu atrás de Shizune.

- vamos ate ao meu escritório! – ordenou Tsunade virando as costas a Jiraya que seguiu atrás dela. Os dois entraram em casa e subiram para o primeiro andar, percorreram um corredor pequeno e entraram numa sala cheia de livros e uma secretaria no meio. Tsunade sentou-se num lado da secretaria e ordenou com um gesto a Jiraya que se sentasse do outro lado. Nenhum dois falou, ate que o silencio foi interrompido pela sanin.

- então como vão as coisas em Konoha? – perguntou ela.

- más – respondeu ele friamente.

- e como esta o teu aluno Yondaime? – disse Tsunade tentando arranjar tema

- está morto! – Respondeu Jiraya mais uma vez friamente. Essa resposta fez Tsunade dar um pulo.

- o que se passa? – questionou a sanin.

- depois de tu te teres ido embora a raposa de nove caudas atacou Konoha, o Yondaime para salvar Konoha sacrificou-se aprisionando o monstro no corpo do seu filho – começou ele.

- Naruto… - concluiu Tsunade

- Exacto… mas ele não sabe quem são os pais…depois o Terceiro decidiu ser Hokage novamente, e não contar nada ao Naruto. Entretanto Konoha foi atacada este mês pelo Orochimaru, e o nosso mestre morreu. – terminou Jiraya cruzando os braços. Tsunade deixou cair ligeiramente o queixo.

- ele morreu? Repetiu ela não acreditando no que estava a ouvir

- sim… e é esse o motivo porque vim aqui… após a morte do Terceiro o conselho reuniu-se para tentar encontrar um sucessor… e chegamos a um nome… - disse Jiraya lentamente.

- e?... quem é? .. – perguntou Tsunade

- és tu! – anunciou o Sanin.

- Não! – disse Tsunade espantada, não tinha reacção possível.

- tens de ir Tsunade… tens de ser a Quinta…- insistiu ele.

- eu não posso ir para Konoha… e muito menos ser Hokage… eu já tenho a minha vida feita aqui… e tenho o Anouk… não posso ir.. – respondeu ela nervosa.

- porque é que não podes ir? – perguntou Jiraya a ficar chateado com a situação.

- o Anouk tem aqui a escola e eu o hospital… - respondeu ela mal humorada.

- em Konoha também há academia ninja! E não precisas de ir para o hospital, com o cargo de hokage a tua vida fica facilitada e a Shizune posse ser tua assistente… - respondeu ele. – alem disso em Konoha podes pedir um tutor para o Anouk… - Jiraya hesitou por momentos. – posso ser eu… - pediu ele.

- isso é o que tu querias… - respondeu ela furiosa.

- estava só a tentar ajudar Tsunade… a tua vila precisa de ti! – pediu ele

- e o meu filho também! – respondeu ela quase gritando. Jiraya calou-se por momentos.

- o teu filho já não é uma criança… é um homem! Consegue adaptar-se, e lá estará mais seguro que aqui – disse o Sanin rompendo o silencio. Tsunade sabia que Jiraya tinha razão, e pensando bem, nem era assim muito mau voltar para Konoha.

- Tsunade por favor pelo menos pensa no assunto… não precisas de responder hoje, pensa bem. – pediu ele desesperado.

- esta bem Jiraya… eu vou pensar… - concordou ela.

- era tudo o que eu tinha para dizer… - anunciou ele.

- óptimo então estas dispensado – disse ela apontando para a porta mostrando-lhe que podia sair, porem Jiraya continuo sentado.

- ele está muito bonito e saudável e… - Jiraya não conseguiu terminar a frase com o aperto que tinha no peito.

- e está feliz! – terminou ela friamente.

- pois…Tsunade achas que alguma vez… nós… poderíamos… uma segunda oportunidade. – começou ele, mas mal Tsunade percebeu o que ele queria dizer levantou-se violentamente e dirigiu-se ate a porta.

- a vida é só uma Jiraya, se não a vivermos bem não temos uma segunda vida para emendar o que fizemos de errado… e temos de pensar antes de errar… coisa que tu não fizeste… não há segundas oportunidades… agora se faz favor sai da minha casa! – ordenou ela severamente a pender as lágrimas.

Jiraya levantou-se com uma cara triste, algo que magoou mais Tsunade, caminhou lentamente ate a porta. Quando passou por Tsunade aproximou-se a ela e deu-lhe o forte abraço. A sanin ficou sem reacção perante aquele acto, mas desta vez não afastou Jiraya, ela também precisava mais que tudo daquele abraço.

- que estas a fazer? – perguntou ela baixo quando Jiraya a largou.

- podes já não ser a minha mulher… mas serás para sempre a mãe do meu filho! – disse ele também prendendo as lágrimas.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras inconscientes e verdadeiras Tsunade não aguentou o desespero e começou a chorar. Jiraya passou-lhe uma mão atrás da nuca puxando-a para a frente.

- o que estas a fazer? – perguntou ela vendo que Jiraya se aproximava para a beijar.

A sua intuição estava correcta, mas quando Jiraya estava a poucos centímetros, este desviou a rota e deu-lhe um beijo profundo na bochecha. Tsunade tremeu.

- obrigado pela ajuda – disse ele afastando-se, porem Tsunade imitou o gesto de Jiraya e deu-lhe também um beijo na cara.

Ao sentir a sua pele quente e os seus lábios perto de mais a sanin perdeu o controlo do seu corpo. Queria deslarga-lo mas não conseguia o seu corpo não obedecia. Os dois sanins ficaram a olhar-se por segundos, ela ainda agarrada ao pescoço dele, os dois foram aproximando o rosto lentamente. Os lábios tocaram ligeiramente um no outro e recuaram lentamente, mas ao fim de 1 segundo os sanins não aguentaram e beijaram-se, evolveram-se num beijo muito profundo, desejado e desesperado. Sem vergonhas nem timidez as lágrimas correram as faces dos dois sanins que se tocavam pela primeira vez ao fim de 10 anos. O beijo foi longo e eléctrico inicialmente mas depois começou a ficar calmo, as línguas tocavam-se e não se deslargavam, queriam ficar eternamente ali.

Jiraya sabia que se interrompesse o beijo para respirar Tsunade iria lança-lo contra a parede, por isso não parou. Jiraya abraçou Tsunade pela cintura.

"Tsunade estas a beija-lo! Ele só te faz sofrer! Pára! Pára ! Pára Já!" pensou ela no momento que o empurrou.

- Jiraya sai imediatamente e não voltes a fazer isso! – ordenou ela.

- mas porque é que insistes em correr comigo quando sabes que és feliz ao meu lado? – perguntou Jiraya perturbado.

- Jiraya sai já daqui! Amanha falamos! – ordenou Tsunade agora severa.

Jiraya não questionou mais e saiu a porta, desceu as escadas e parou a porta da cozinha sem olhar lá para dentro.

- Naruto! – Chamou ele com a voz a tremer. O rapaz levantou-se e dirigiu-se ate a ele.

- Diz? – perguntou o aluno.

- Vamos – ordenou Jiraya começando a andar para a porta sem olhar para o seu filho. Shizune não perguntou nada, pois sabia que mais tarde Tsunade iria contar-lhe o sucedido. Lentamente os ninjas abandonaram a casa Naruto ainda a comer um bolo e Jiraya limpando discretamente as lágrimas.


	6. A inquietante admiração

**Cap. VI – ****A inquietante admiração**

Após ver os ninjas abandonar a sua casa Anouk subiu as escadas ate ao escritório da mãe.

- posso entrar? – perguntou o menino empurrando a porta semi-aberta.

Tsunade estava sentada na secretaria com a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda e brincava com uma caneta.

- podes… - respondeu ela.

- mãe?... porque é que estás a chorar? – perguntou o filho preocupado.

- não foi nada Anouk… - respondeu ela

-mãe… nunca me escondeste nada… porque é que me estas a mentir agora? – perguntou Anouk novamente sentando-se na cadeira onde Jiraya a pouco tempo tinha estado.

Tsunade levantou o olhar para fintar o filho.

- aquele ninja fez-te mal? – perguntou o menino preocupado.

- não Anouk… sabes… o Jiraya foi meu parceiro de equipa quando estava na academia… e ele veio cá dizer que o nosso mestre e hokage de Konoha tinha morrido… é por isso que estou assim… - mentiu Tsunade que com essa mentira acalmou o filho.

-ahh aquele ninja é muito fixe sabes… será que me deixas ir ter com ele para falar-mos? – Pediu o menino á mãe com o olhar a brilhar desejoso por receber um "sim".

- queres falar com ele do quê? – perguntou Tsunade inquieta.

- de tudo mãe… este tipo é sensacional tenho um monte de perguntas a fazer-lhe.. – respondeu Anouk ficando novamente irrequieto.

- faz como quiseres… mas se ele te chatear depois não me culpes. – respondeu Tsunade. Ainda não tinha acabado a frase já Anouk estava a correr pela porta fora em direcção a aldeia. Shizune subiu lentamente as escadas e entrou. Tsunade estava agora com a cabeça entre os braços em cima de secretaria.

- o que é que o Jiraya queria? – perguntou sem cerimonias à amiga.

Tsunade contou-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado, ou pelo menos quase tudo, falhou-lhe dos dois ataques a Konoha e de ter de ser Hokage. Tsunade levantou-se e foi ate a janela, ficando a mirar o horizonte enquanto pensava.

- Tenho a certeza que não estas a chorar por causa disso Tsunade! Eu conheço-te… - disse Shizune mostrando a amiga que a conhecia bem de mais e que sabia que ela lhe estava a esconder algo.

- quando acabamos de falar… o Jiraya… beijo-me – disse a sanin engolindo em seco.

- aahh… e como foi? – perguntou Shizune ficando super interessada no que a amiga tinha acabado de dizer.

- molhado… - respondeu Tsunade soltando uma pequena risada.

- molhado?? Porque? – perguntou Shizune intrigada.

- ele estava a chorar e eu também… por isso… - disse a sanin corando ligeiramente mas foi logo interrompida por Shizune.

- aaahhh estas a ver ele estava a chorar por ti… quer dizer que ainda te ama!! Vá lá Tsunade ele está a dar-te tudo de bandeja e tu não aceitas! Não é qualquer homem que chora! Porque é que não voltas para ele? – perguntou Shizune, mas rapidamente arrependeu-se por ver o olhar furioso da amiga. Shizune tinha feito a pergunta proibida.

As duas ninjas medicas ficaram a conversar o resto da tarde.

No outro lado Anouk caminhava entre as pessoas para tentar encontrar Jiraya, procurou em todos os lados ate que o viu numa tasca.

- Hey Jiraya porque é que foste embora? – perguntou o rapaz aproximando-se de Jiraya.

- a tua mãe sabe que estas aqui? – perguntou Jiraya friamente.

-sim… - respondeu o jovem sem hesitar

- asseriu? – perguntou Jiraya muito admirado

-sim - respondeu novamente a criança.

- e o que queres de mim? – perguntou o sanin desprezando a criança

- eu só queria falar contigo… conversarmos… contares-me como te tornaste ninja.. – pediu o filho.

- desculpa mas tenho mais que fazer do que andar a contar historias de embalar… - gemeu Jiraya no seu tom meio embriagado ao mesmo tempo que se levantava e se ia embora.

Anouk ficou chocado pela maneira como Jiraya falou, nunca tinha visto o ninja tão desajeitado e arrogante, nesse momento o menino pensou em ir para casa mas rapidamente lembrou-se do que a mãe lhe tinha dito : "faz como quiseres… mas se ele te chatear depois não me culpes". Nesse momento Anouk dissídio então seguir Jiraya para lhe pedir explicações.

O Sanin estava na floresta sentado encostado a um tronco que estava caído no chão, a fumar e a fintar o céu. Entretanto sem se aperceber exactamente a sua origem duas pedras voaram na sua direcção. Sem muita opção de escolha Jiraya deu um salto para tas do tronco onde estava encostado. Anouk aproximou-se a correr e olhou para o sitio para onde Jiraya tinha fugido. O menino admirou-se quando viu um outro tronco de madeira em vez do Sanin.

- Kawarimi? Como desconfiava este ninja não é para brincadeiras. – disse Anouk começando a correr noutra direcção.

Após passar algum tempo o pequeno tronco desapareceu e no seu lugar estava novamente o sanin. Na verdade aquela técnica não era a de substituição mas sim a de transformação o que serviu para despistar o menino que ao pensar que era substituição foi procurar Jiraya noutro lugar.

- Uhff… suspirou o sanin encostando-se novamente. – esta criança tem de treinar no mínimo 1000 anos para me apanhar.

- é mesmo? – perguntou Anouk surgindo do outro lado do tronco. Jiraya ficou com os olhos brancos e de boca aberta ao ver a criança ali.

Na verdade Anouk tinha-se apercebido da artimanha de Jiraya e fez um contra ataque criando uma multiplicação sua para parecer que tinha caído na partida de Jiraya e o tinha ido procurar noutro lado e assim desmascara-lo.

Jiraya admitiu a derrota e não fugiu mais.

- Tenho que reconhecer que tens muito talento… onde aprendeste isso? Só no nível Jounins é que se aprende essa técnica. – disse o Sanin ainda sentado no chão.

- foi a minha mãe que me ensinou… - disse o menino zangado.

- por que é que me estas a olhar assim? – perguntou Jiraya observando o ar zangado do filho.

- Foste muito mal educado para mim Jiraya! Exijo que me peças desculpas! – ordenou Anouk sem medo. Jiraya Fintou-o admirado.

- o que é que queres? Porque é que andas atrás de mim? Se ficaste ofendido porque é que não me mandaste passear? – perguntou Jiraya agora com delicadeza.

- porque não foi essa a educação que a minha mãe me deu. – respondeu o menino, já não aparentava um olhar zangado. Jiraya deixou o queixo cair ligeiramente devido a doçura e sensibilidade do seu filho, nesse momento Jiraya sentiu-se orgulhoso de ser o seu pai.

- tudo bem… desculpa…senta-te aqui ao pé de mim. – pediu Jiraya. Anouk sorriu e obedeceu. Os dois ficaram sentados ali a falar o resto da tarde, Anouk tomava o máximo de atenção a tudo o que Jiraya contava, o dois partilharam conhecimentos e segredos riam e divertiam-se.

- és o maior Jiraya… - disse o menino dando um suave murro no braço do pai.

- e vejo que és muito popular na tua academia.. – disse o sanin.

-sim… pelo talento e também pela tatuagem – riu Anouk. O Sanin ficou serio ao ouvir aquilo.

- Tens uma tatuagem? – perguntou Jiraya fazendo-se de despercebido.

-sim.. er… mais ou menos… eu digo que é tatuagem.. mas na verdade é um selamento, esta aqui no ombro… - disse Anouk baixando a camisola para Jiraya poder observar a marca.

- Porque é que tens isso? – perguntou ele.

- Foi o meu pai… - respondeu Anouk sentando-se novamente com a cabeça baixa.

- O teu pai?... – repetiu Jiraya

- sim… quando eu era bebe os meus pais separaram-se por algum motivo que a mãe não diz… e antes de ele ir ele fez-me isto… para me proteger. – disse o menino

- Tens saudades dele? – perguntou o sanin

- Não sei… eu nunca o conheci… nem sei como é… nem sei o seu nome…- Anouk fez uma pausa. – quando eu pergunto a mãe diz que não vale apenas importar-nos com pessoas que nos fazem sofrer. E onde o pai esta ele vai sempre gostar de mim, basta eu saber isto.

- Tens alguma recordação dele? – disse o sanin.

- Lembro-me de o ouvir cantar…só isso… - respondeu Anouk

- o que? – perguntou Jiraya. Anouk levantou a cabeça e começou a cantar:

- "vamos, meu filho, e não chores mais, dorme no berço ao luar… dorme e relembra esta minha canção, estarei contigo a sonhar…" – Jiraya engoliu em seco ao ver como o filho ainda se lembrava da canção.

- Gostavas que ele estivesse aqui? – perguntou ele com medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Não sei… ele abandonou-me, e à mãe também… não sei se ele me quer… mas se um dia eu o vir vou dar-lhe um valente murro para ele pagar por fazer a mãe chorar… - disse Anouk batendo com o punho direito fechado na palma da mãe esquerda.

- a tua mãe chora muito por causa dele? – perguntou Jiraya com um aperto no coração.

- as vezes… e também… faz-me sentir sozinho… as vezes a mãe trabalha ate tarde e eu não tenho companhia…e fico triste e sozinho. – respondeu Anouk baixando novamente a cabeça.

O Sol já se tinha posto, e a noite substituía o seu lugar. Naquele momento Jiraya começava a ficar de rastos com aquela conversa, não conseguia suportar mais a sensação de culpa e mal estar. Porem aproximou-se do filho e colocou-lhe o seu braço direito por cima dele.

- hey não fiques assim, a mãe gosta muito de ti… mas se realmente te sentes sozinho…- começou Jiraya sem terminar a frase.

- quê? O que é que tem? – perguntou o menino

- sabes quando eu tinha a tua idade, também me sentia muito sozinho, a minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequenino, e o meu pai estava sempre fora, por vezes chegava muito tarde a casa e nunca me ia ver. Mas um dia deu-me uma coisa…e a partir desse dia nunca mais me senti sozinho. – Jiraya fez uma pausa. Anouk voltou a prestar a sua máxima atenção. – Anouk deixa-me eu dar-te uma coisa, que um dia o meu pai me deu.

- o que? – perguntou o filho

- olha para as estrelas… vês aquela ali? – perguntou o sanin apontando para uma estrela muito brilhante.

Anouk acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

- o meu pai deu-me aquela estrela quando eu tinha a tua idade… e assim eu já não me senti sozinho, porque ela estava sempre a brilhar para mim… e agora é tua. Eu como já sou crescido já não preciso dela por isso fica para ti. Mas existe uma condição. – disse Jiraya.

- o que é…? – perguntou o filho curioso.

- tens de a tratar bem, para ela brilhar, e só há uma maneira de ela nunca parar de brilhar..- alertou o sanin

- Como… - perguntou o menino

- não podes chorar nem ficar triste… porque se isso acontecer a estrela não terá razão para brilhar e assim vai desaparecer – explicou Jiraya sorrindo para o filho. Anouk retribuiu o sorriso e encostou a sua cabeça ao peito do sanin que o aconchegou e começou a cantar:

- Quando estiveres sozinho, muito longe de casa, há um presente que os anjos te dão, quando estás sozinho, mesmo que não tenhas ninguém, e esteja tudo escuro, os anjos enviam-te uma estrela, quando estas sozinho, e à noite quando estiveres sozinho, olha para o céu, e procura aquela que te pertence, aquela que escolheste. E qualquer estrela que tenhas escolhido, vai sempre brilhar para ti, e saberás que não estas sozinho, mesmo estando aqui, sem ninguém, não é maravilhoso?, quando estiveres sozinho, não vais estar sozinho. – a musica calma de Jiraya foi embalando o seu filho que já começava a fechar os olhos enquanto fixava a estrela e repetia:

- as estrelas são minhas amigas, ate a noite chegar ao fim… assim sei que não estou sozinho…mesmo estando sozinho… não estou sozinho… e é maravilhoso… quando estou sozinho… não estou sozinho…não realmente sozinho…-.

Anouk adormeceu encostado a Jiraya que o aconchegou. O Sanin olhou para o relógio, já eram 22.00 e de certeza que Tsunade já estava preocupada, então Jiraya levantou-se e pegou Anouk ao colo que ainda dormia com a cabeça no seu ombro. Jiraya queria que aquele momento não acabasse, ter ali o seu filho a dormir ao seu lado com um ar tão doce, ate custava devolve-lo à mãe, mas tinha se ser.

Cuidadosamente o sanin transportou o filho ate à casa, Tsunade já estava à porta preocupada a olhar para o horizonte na tentativa de avistar o seu filho, quando sentiu o chacra do seu filho a aproximar-se ficou mais calma.

- o que é que se passou? – perguntou Tsunade dirigindo-se na direcção de Jiraya que levou o indicador aos lábios para ela não fazer barulho.

- ele esteve comigo a tarde inteira, depois adormeceu… - explicou Jiraya num sussurro.

- está bem… passa-mo… - pediu Tsunade esticando os braços, porem Jiraya não obedeceu.

- eu posso leva-lo ate ao quarto…? – pediu Jiraya. Tsunade ficou seria e baixou os braços.

- muito bem… - respondeu ela fazendo um sinal para ele entrar na casa.

O sanin seguiu-a a sanin empurrou uma porta e com um gesto ordenou que Jiraya entrasse. Enquanto ele mirava o quarto do filho Tsunade já lhe tinha aberto a cama e tirado os sapatos ao filho. Delicadamente Jiraya deitou o seu filho na cama e tapou-o, Tsunade dirigiu-se ate a porta do quarto e ficou a observá-los. Após aconchegar o filho Jiraya afastou-lhe os cabelos da testa e deu-lhe um beijo. Tsunade sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver aquela cena, Jiraya afastou-se e saiu do quarto. Tsunade encostou a porta e os dois desceram as escadas ate a saída.

- ate amanha – disse Jiraya.

- Ate amanha – Respondeu Tsunade.

O Sanin virou costas e seguiu ate ao seu quarto alugado, certamente o Naruto já estaria lá a dormir. Tsunade fechou a porta de casa e foi para o sofá da sala a pensar na proposta que Jiraya lhe tinha feito.


	7. A Decisão

**Capitulo VII**** - A decisão **

Algumas horas depois amanheceu. Anouk rolou varias vezes na cama e por fim abriu os olhos. Ao acordar Anouk viu a sua mãe na porta do seu quarto.

- como é que eu vim para aqui? – perguntou o menino ensonado.

- o Jiraya trouxe-te – explicou a mãe sentando-se na cama do filho.

A criança fez um enorme sorriso e deu um salto para fora da cama.

- Fixe! Afinal não foi um sonho ele está mesmo cá! – gritou Anouk trocando de roupa à pressa.

-wow.. onde é que vais com tanta pressa? – perguntou Tsunade levantando-se.

- vou ter com o Jiraya… - respondeu o rapaz calçando-se

- olha lá o que é que vez de tão espectacular no Jiraya? – perguntou Tsunade a ficar zangada.

- ele é espectacular mãe… é divertido é um génio e é muito amigo gostei muito dele. – respondeu o filho descendo as escadas de casa.

- Bom dia Anouk – disse Shizune que acabava de por manteiga numas torradas.

- Bom dia Shizune – retribuiu o menino enfiando uma torrada na boca.

- Vais já sair? – perguntou a mãe

- sim… volto a hora do almoço mãe.. beijos – disse o menino saindo de casa a correr.

- RAIOS! – gritou Tsunade dado um murro na parede.

- o que foi? Perguntou Shizune assustada

- Mas o que é que o Jiraya tem de tão fascinante para o Anouk estar assim? – gritou Tsunade furiosa.

-humm não sei se calhar é o instinto familiar. – disse Shizune picando a amiga.

- o que? – perguntou a Sanin

- sim olha… o Anouk sempre adorou ninjas e nunca teve com o pai… agora aparece um ninja que preenche os requisitos dele e que para cumulo é pai dele… digamos que é que ironia do destino. – explicou Shizune. Tsunade não respondeu, limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar furioso. Era impressionante como Shizune estava atrevida nos últimos tempos.

Anouk correu novamente pela cidade em busca de Jiraya e rapidamente conseguiu sentir o seu chakra, o sanin encontrava-se na floresta. O jovem correu para lá e rapidamente o encontrou, naquele momento Jiraya treinava Naruto.

- Bom dia! – desejou Anouk aos dois ninjas.

- Bom dia ! – retribuíram os ninjas.

- o que estão a fazer? – perguntou o rapaz sentando-se ao lado de Jiraya.

- estou a treinar o Naruto… - explicou Jiraya

- Treinas-me a mim também? – pediu Anouk entusiasmado.

- não sei se é uma boa ideia… - tentou explicar Jiraya mas foi em vão, pois Anouk já se tinha posto a sua frente em posição de combate. No inicio o Sanin pensou em rejeitar o combate, mas pensou melhor no assunto e assim tinha a possibilidade de ver em que nível o seu filho se encontrava .

- Muito bem.. – respondeu Jiraya pondo-se em posição de ataque – vou fazer-te um diagnóstico, vamos lutar… tenta apanhar-me seja de que maneira for – disse Jiraya.

Anouk debruçou-se e apanhou uma pedra do chão.

- pronto? – perguntou o menino

- mais que pron.. – começou mas a sua resposta foi interrompida a meio, quando a pedra voou na sua direcção, rapidamente Jiraya agarrou-a antes que esta lhe toca-se, deu uma pequena olhada a pedra.

- hei não sejas tão precipitado… - disse ele, mas quando olhou para o filho Anouk já não lá estava.

O sanin concentrou-se e conseguiu desviar-se a tempo antes de ser agredido pelo forte pontapé do filho. Os dois lutaram quase durante 1 hora e por fim Anouk conseguiu agarrar o pai.

- Apanhei-te! – gritou o menino triunfante quando conseguiu apanhar o sanin.

- ohh, foste muito bom! – elogiou o sanin. Na verdade tinha ficado surpreendido com a agilidade e perspicácia do filho, sem duvida Anouk era muito dotado.

Os dois ficaram a conversar e a treinar durante algumas horas juntamente com Naruto.

- hoo tenho de ir almoçar! – queixou-se Anouk aborrecido.

- não te queixes!! Vá anda! Eu acompanho-te a casa! – disse Jiraya começando a andar. Anouk seguiu-o, os dois caminharam ate a casa. Na verdade Jiraya queria levar Anouk a casa também para ter um pretexto para falar com Tsunade.

- Cheguei! – Gritou o menino quando entrou em casa.

- Anouk o almoço ainda não está feito. – gritou Tsunade da cozinha

- entra…-disse o menino para Jiraya.

- Estas com quem? – perguntou Tsunade ao ouvir o convite do filho

- Com o Jiraya mãe! – anunciou

Jiraya ficou com um pouco de medo quando o filho disse a mãe que ele estava ali. Tsunade aproximou-se do Hall de entrada a enxugar as mãos numa toalha.

- Anouk, vai ajudar a Shizune na cozinha! Eu e o Jiraya temos que falar… - ordenou Tsunade com uma certa raiva na voz. O filho obedeceu à mãe e Tsunade fez um sinal a Jiraya para subir as escadas atrás dela. Pela segunda vez os dois sanins encontravam-se sozinhos no escritório de Tsunade, ela sentada na parte de dentro da secretaria e ele fora.

- pensei seriamente na proposta que tu fizeste! – começou Tsunade quebrando o silencio.

- sim…. –

- e cheguei a decisão de que não vou para Konoha – disse ela friamente.

Jiraya ficou roxo com a resposta de Tsunade.

- na…não… não vais? – gaguejou ele

- sim! Não vou… o meu filho precisa de mim e esta muito mais seguro aqui! Tu sabes que se ele abandonar este lugar vai ficar desprotegido… e não pode ser selado outra vez. Por isso eu fico aqui! – concluiu ela enlaçando as mãos a frente da cara.

- mas em konoha eu vou estar ao pe dele! Nada lhe vai acontecer! Por favor… - pediu o sanin mas foi interrompido por Tsunade.

- não vale a pena insistires! Já decidi. – respondeu ela.

Jiraya baixou a cabeça.

- professores e alunos foram gravemente feridos… só tu os podes curar… a tua vila precisa de ti! Vais desistir? – perguntou Jiraya encarando-a. Desistir era uma palavra que não havia no dicionário de Tsunade e quando alguém dizia que ela ia desistir essa pessoa acabava espancada. A Sanin não disse nada.

- eu… não sei o que fazer…- confessou ela encostando-se na cadeira e desviando o olhar.

- pensa mais um dia Tsunade é tudo o que peço, sabes que em Konoha o Anouk fica bem… ate podes pedir para os ANBU's andarem com ele… por favor pensa so mais uma vez… - pediu ele desesperado

Tsunade concordou acenando com a cabeça.

Desta vez quem tomou a iniciativa de sair foi Jiraya, este não queria abusar da paciência que a sanin estava a ter o que não era norma nela.

Há hora de almoço ninguém falava, Anouk comia rapidamente o que estava a irritar bastante a mãe.

- para que tanta pressa? – perguntou ela nervosa.

- quero ir continuar a treinar com o Jiraya… - respondeu o filho normalmente.

- então é bom que te despeças dele!! – respondeu a mãe friamente.

- porque? – perguntou o menino muito admirado.

- porque ele vai voltar para Konoha! – respondeu Tsunade.

Anouk ficou sem cor, parou de comer e encostou-se a cadeira sem falar. Tsunade não reconheceu aquela expressão no filho porque ele nunca a tinha tido… ele estava diferente, naquele momento ele estava triste. Tsunade sentiu um forte aperto no coração e culpou-se pela maneira bruta de como tinha falado com o filho.

- Anouk, quero fazer-te uma pergunta… - disse Tsunade. O filho levantou a cabeça. – o que é que dirias de eventualmente tu recebesses uma proposta para ir para Konoha? – perguntou ela. Shizune saltava com os olhos de um para o outro presenciando este dialogo. Anouk baixou novamente a cabeça e serrou os dentes, apertou as calças com força. Shizune ficou curiosa.

- Filho era so uma pergunta não precisas de ficar triste…- começou Tsunade mas foi surpreendida pelo grito do filho.

- YYYEEEEIIIII!!!!!!!!! – comemorou ele

- o que é que foi isso? – perguntou Shizune com o coração aos saltos devido ao susto.

- VAMOS PARA KONOHA ACERIO????? – gritou o menino aos pulos

- Eu não disse isso Anouk! Mas gostavas de ir? – disse Tsunade

- Claro, Konoha deve de ser espectacular, e posso ir para a academia ninja e tudo!!! E posso ver o Jiraya todos os dias!!! Por favor mãe anda….. – pediu o filho estético.

- mas porque tanta agitação? Não te esqueças que não vais voltar a ver os teus amigos daqui! – alertou Shizune.

- aahh mas eu não tenho amigos… so alguns conhecidos… mas lá vai ser diferente e alem disso nunca mudei de casa… deve de ser bem fixe… e assim o Jiraya pode treinar-me… - respondeu o menino começando a comer novamente.

- Raios! Mas porque é que o Jiraya tem de ser chamado para a conversa! – Gritou Tsunade por cima da euforia do filho.

- não sei ele é especial mãe… ele faz-me sentir bem e seguro… não sei explicar…mas quando olho para ele, parece que o conheço desde que nasci… mas ele é muito amigo… para mim… ele é o pai que nunca tive.. – respondeu Anouk feliz novamente.

Tsunade sentiu uma forte martelada no coração as coisas estavam a ficar fora de controlo, apesar de se sentir mais aliviada por ver o seu filho feliz novamente, não gostava muito era do motivo que o deixava feliz, a situação estava a ficar grave senão fora de controlo ao ponto de Anouk já considerar Jiraya como um pai.

A criança acabou de comer quando foi surpreendido pelo chamar da mãe.

- Anouk! –

- sim??? – perguntou ele

- Vai a cidade ter com o Jiraya e traz-mo cá a casa imediatamente! – ordenou a mãe. O sorriso que estava estampado no rosto do filho era tão grande que Tsunade por momentos pensou que eles ião sangrar devido a estarem tão esticados.

A criança obedeceu e saiu de casa a correr, procurou Jiraya por todo o lado mas não o encontrava. Anouk começava a desesperar pois pensava que o seu amigo Jiraya já não se encontrava na cidade. Procurou por todo o lado ate que finalmente o encontrou. O ninja estava sentado a beira do riu a olhar seriamente para a agua.

Anouk aproximou-se e sentou-se a seu lado, o sanin não disse nada continuou simplesmente a olhar o riu _"ele não esta a pensar… se calhar esta a meditar ou a por em pratica algum jutso… ou se calhar esta a testar as suas capacidades de reflexão"_ pensou o rapaz enquanto agarrava uma pedra _" tenho a certeza que se lhe atirar esta pedra ele vai rapidamente apanha-la e destrui-la". _E assim foi Anouk atirou a pedra ao sanin mas foi surpreendido ao ver que a pedra o atingia em cheio na cabeça.

- Ai!! O que é que te deu? Estas maluco? Lembra-te Anouk que eu não sou indestrutível! – queixou-se Jiraya com a mão na parte da cabeça em que foi atingido.

Anouk estava com os olhos brancos devido a situação.

- desculpa…! – pediu o menino arrependido

- já almoças-te? O que andas a fazer por aqui? – perguntou Jiraya voltando a fixar o riu.

Anouk ia responder a Jiraya mas estava-lhe a fazer confusão o facto do Sanin estar ali sentado somente a olhar para o riu.

- o que é que estas a fazer? – perguntou a criança

- já viste?... a vida é como o riu… ela passa e vai para um lugar muito longe… que é o nosso destino… e nunca mais volta atrás! – disse Jiraya não desviando o olhar.

- Jiraya estas bem? – perguntou o menino preocupado vendo que Jiraya não estava normal.

- não respondeste a minha pergunta! – disse o sanin desligando o pensamento do riu e concentrando-se no filho.

- eu vim dizer-te que a mãe quer falar contigo… ela mandou tu ires lá a casa! – disse Anouk. O coração de Jiraya deu um salto, pois já estava a imaginar o que era e qual seria a resposta para ela mandar o filho o ir buscar.

- sabes do que se trata? – perguntou o sanin fazendo-se de desentendido.

- eu não sei do que é que vocês tem estado a falar… mas acho que a mãe quer ir para Konoha… pelo menos foi o que me pareceu. – respondeu ele. Jiraya sorrio discretamente pois o seu palpite estava certo.

- e o que é que tu achas dessa ideia? – perguntou ele

- espectacular!! Lá faço amigos e sou um ninja de verdade… e alem disso… - o rapaz fez uma pausa e baixou o tom de voz – posso tentar saber algo mais sobre o meu pai… -

Jiraya estremeceu ao ver que agora era o filho que fintava o riu.

- escuta Anouk… se a tua mãe não fala sobre o teu pai é porque tem razoes para isso… mesmo que tu não as aceites… lembra-te que ela te criou sozinha e gosta muito de ti… e acho que a andares a atormentar com perguntas sobre o teu pai é uma maneira muito ingrata de lhe agradecer os sacrifícios que ela faz por ti! – disse Jiraya tentando fazer uma cara seria, mas na verdade estava a queimar-se por dentro por ter dito aquilo.

- Jiraya… tu sempre viveste com o teu pai… agora imagina-te na minha situação… que vivias só com a tua mãe e ela nunca te queria falar sobre o teu pai… o que é que farias? – perguntou Anouk com uma cara triste.

- provavelmente o mesmo que tu! – confessou o sanin não parando de fintar o filho, Anouk sorriu.

- sabes uma coisa Jiraya? –

- humm?-

- eu gostava de ter tido um pai como tu! – respondeu o menino dando-lhe um sorriso carinhoso.

Jiraya entrou em choque com aquela confissão, por momentos o seu coração falou nalgumas batidas, o sanin não conseguia falar.

- diz-me… és casado e tens filhos, ou és solteiro como a Shizune? – perguntou Anouk sem vergonhas.

- errr… tenho um filho pequeno…- respondeu ele com a voz a falhar-lhe.

- asseriu? E como é que ele é? –

- vocês são da mesma idade… ele é simpático como tu. – respondeu Jiraya com a voz a tremer.

- ele tem muita sorte… deves passar imenso tempo com ele a fazer um monte de coisas divertidas… - disse o jovem abraçando as pernas a frente do peito.

- Não.. estas enganado… eu mal o vi nos últimos 10 anos… - queixou-se Jiraya

- porque é que não vez o teu filho? Ele portou-se mal? – perguntou Anouk confuso.

- não… não foi culpa dele… sabes… nem sempre os pais se dão bem e eu e a mãe dele vivemos longe um do outro… - respondeu Jiraya sem mais pormenores.

- ele deve ter muitas saudades tuas! – disse Anouk. O coração de Jiraya falou novamente.

-não ele nem se lembra de mim…eu não sou digno de ser pai dele… na verdade… eu não sou digno de nada! – disse Jiraya com raiva na voz e levantando-se ao mesmo tempo que atirava uma pedra para o rio.

Anouk não disse nada, ficou simplesmente a olhar para o ninja que começava a andar.

- Vamos ver o que é que a tua mãe quer… - disse ele. Anouk seguiu-o ate a casa.

- Mãe chegamos! – anunciou o filho entrando a correr.

Os dois entraram na sala onde Shizune e Tsunade estavam.

- Sentem-se! – Ordenou ela. Os dois obedeceram

- Já tenho uma decisão! Eu aceito a tua proposta e vou para Konoha! – anunciou Tsunade. Jiraya sorriu alegremente com os olhos a brilhar.

- VIVA!!!!- gritou Anouk aos saltos

- mas as coisas vão ser feitas a minha maneira! Quero o Anouk bem protegido! – disse ela.

- Claro - Respondeu Jiraya

- Mãe! – queixou-se o menino

- Não discutas… se não são sais daqui! – ameaçou Tsunade. Anouk suspirou e trocou um olhar com Jiraya.

- Quando é que partimos? – perguntou o sanin

- quando quiseres! – respondeu ela

- HOJE? – perguntou o menino eufórico.

- Amanha de manha? – perguntou Jiraya.

- Esta bem.. amanha as 10 partimos!. – concordou Tsunade.

- VIVA!!!! Posso ir fazer a minha mala? - gritava a criança não conseguindo conter a energia que tinha no corpo.

- como queiras! – respondeu a mãe.

Nesse momento eles já não viam Anouk na sala pôs já tinha desaparecido com um pequeno rasto de fumo atrás dele.

- então vou avisar o Naruto que esta a treinar, até amanha meninas! – desejou Jiraya saindo de casa. Shizune também se despediu mas Tsunade ficou calada. No andar de cima ouvia-se Anouk a arrumar o seu quarto e a deixar cair coisas ao chão. Tsunade subiu.

- Hey porque é que demorarão tanto? – perguntou ela ajudando o filho a encher uma mala de roupa.

- porque o Jiraya estava meio esquisito –

- como assim? –

- não sei… estava a dizer que a vida é como o rio, que passa e não volta atrás – respondeu o menino. Tsunade ficou muda.

- e depois estivemos a falar sobre o filho dele… - disse. Tsunade ficou roxa.

- o que é que estiveram a falar sobre isso? – perguntou a mãe atrapalhada.

- ele não falou muito porque estava triste… disse só que tinha um filho com a minha idade, mas que não o via porque os pais estavam separados. Mas acho que ele tem muitas saudades do filho dele, porque ele estava muito triste – respondeu Anouk arrumando agora os seus livros.

Sem conseguir dizer mais nada Tsunade voltou para baixo.

Durante o resto da tarde os três habitantes daquela casa preparavam a sua partida do dia seguinte, já de noite a casa ficou vazia. Quando Tsunade subiu as escadas para dar um beijo de boa noite ao filho viu este a mexer no relógio grande.

- o que estas a fazer? – perguntou ela

- a por o despertador! –

- Anouk amanha espera-nos uma caminhada muito dura! Não quero que acordes cedo! - protestou Tsunade zangada arrancando o relógio das mãos do filho.

- mas mãe eu… - começou mas a mãe interrompeu-o

- Não há mas nem meio mas! Vou recolher todos os despertadores nesta casa! – disse saindo a porta.

Anouk ficou desesperado pois não tinha maneira de acordar, não conseguia arranjar nenhum despertador naquela altura, até que por fim teve uma ideia.

- já sei! – disse ele dirigindo-se a cozinha.

- Anouk onde vais? – perguntou Tsunade do seu quarto.

-Beber agua! – respondeu ele.

Quando chegou a cozinha Shizune ainda preparava merenda para a caminhada de amanha.

- queres alguma coisa? – perguntou Shizune amavelmente.

- não, venho só beber agua… - respondeu tirando um copo do armário e começou a encher e a beber. Shizune começou a preocupar-se ao ver que Anouk já tinha bebido 8 copos.

- que estas a fazer? – perguntou ela

- a preparar o meu relógio biológico! – disse ele a sorrir.

- o que? – perguntou ela.

- sim antes os índios faziam isto para se levantar cedo para irem para as guerras! Antes de se deitar bebiam 10 copos de agua assim ao fim de mais ou menos 8 horas a bexiga fica cheia e depois acordam. – justificou ele a Shizune.

- a tua mãe vai passar-se quando souber… - disse ela

- isso so vai ser se ele vier a saber não é – disse ele olhando para Shizune com olhos de mel.

- está bem eu não digo nada! – anunciou Shizune

- Boa! – disse Anouk voltando para o seu quarto para ir dormir.


	8. Nostalgia e novas amizades

**VIII – Nostalgia e novas amizades**

Quando Tsunade se levantou já passava das 8.40 da manha, dirigiu-se ate a cozinha para comer alguma coisa e deparou com as bagagens já todas a porta. Anouk já tinha preparado os pequenos almoços e já tinha comido o seu.

- porque é que já estas a pé? – perguntou ela

- Tive de ir a casa de banho depois já não consegui dormir – respondeu o menino esticando o pequeno almoço a mãe.

-para quê tanta pressa filho? – perguntou Tsunade

- é uma vida nova mãe… vá come vou dar isto a Shizune. – disse ele subindo as escadas com um tabuleiro onde transportava o pequeno almoço.

1 hora depois os três estavam prontos para partir quando ouviram bater a porta. Anouk abriu rapidamente.

- Na hora exacta Jiraya como sempre! – disse Tsunade transportando a sua bagagem

- deixa que eu te ajude! – disse ele

- não é necessário! – respondeu ela.

- Jiraya podes treinar-me durante o caminho? – pediu o filho com os olhos a brilhar.

- aahh sim.. mas precisas de ganhar um pouco mais de musculo ainda… - respondeu ele ajudando Shizune a trazer as malas para fora de casa.

Anouk por momentos desapareceu, mas foi só o tempo dos outros meterem as malas as costas, nesse momento sentiu-se o chão a tremer.

- Ai! O que anda aquele miúdo a fazer agora… - resmungou Tsunade espreitando para traz da casa.

- vamos lá! – gritou Anouk aproximando-se do grupo a fazer o pino atado a um enorme tronco de madeira que arrastava com uma corda presa na cintura.

- o que é isso? – perguntou Jiraya sem cor ao ver que se aproximava um sermão da ex-mulher.

- Então vou fazer o caminho assim… e vou ganhar músculos e força e alguma rapidez nos meus ataques. – respondeu o menino já avançado no caminho.

Uma veia na testa de Tsunade sobressaltou-se. Jiraya começou a andar rapidamente para tentar fugir dela.

- vá tem calma aquilo não lhe vai fazer mal… pelo contrario. – disse Shizune pondo a mão no ombro da amiga.

A sanin respirou fundo e começou a andar atrás deles. Shizune seguiu-a.

Enquanto caminhavam a atenção de Tsunade era constantemente desviada para Jiraya que tinha os olhos fixos no filho e sorria.

Apesar de Jiraya parecer bastante descontraído passava-se exactamente o contrario, a sua cabeça estava num turbilhão de pensamentos. " meu filho como tu te tornaste igual a mim!" pensava ele. Ao fim de 4 horas de caminho Anouk caiu ao chão estafado e a suar.

- Anouk! – gritou Tsunade preocupada.

- eu estou bem… só perdi a força no braço – Justificou ele massajando os mesmos.

- Trabalha agora as pernas… - disse Jiraya ajudando-o a por de pé

- por cada paço que deres faz uma flexão – Disse Naruto mostrando como fazia, pois naquela caminhada também aproveitava para treinar.

Anouk aceitou a ideia e começou a fazer o mesmo.

" eu tenho de te dar uma noticia, uma noticia que não esperava dar, eu sei que os teus olhos falam comigo mesmo sem emitir som… eu quero abraçar-te e proteger-te de todas as coisas que tive de passar… e quero mostrar-te as coisas que a vida reserva para ti, e eu para sempre te vou amar… da mesma maneira que o pai devia de amar um filho…" pensou Jiraya observando Anouk empenhado no seu treino.

" quando sai de casa esta manha, chorei ao passar a porta, pois chorei pelo tempo que estive longe e te deixei tão sozinho… e só queria dizer-te isto, só que não consigo arranjar uma maneira, para te explicar o que fiz, e para te dizer onde o pai esteve!" pensou ele dando um pequeno olhar a Tsunade que conversava com Shizune.

O Grupo parou para almoçar e depois retomou o percurso.

- Jiraya o que deve de treinar agora? – perguntou Anouk cheio de energia novamente.

- agora vamos jogar a apanhada! – disse ele alegremente?

- á apanhada? – perguntou Anouk confuso, Naruto limitou-se a levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Sim eu jogava a isso quando era criança!! Treinas a resistência e velocidade ao mesmo tempo que te divertes! – disse Jiraya dando palmadas nas costas das duas crianças.

- ok se assim dizes!! ESTAS TU! – gritou Anouk batendo na barriga de Jiraya e fugindo rapidamente.

- hey isso não vale! – gritou Jiraya começando a correr atrás dele , Naruto também corria. Tsunade e Shizune observam a maneira como os três se encontravam. Os gritos eufóricos de Anouk demonstravam que a sua alegria estava 100 % . o grupo continuou a sua caminhada para Konoha.

" ele foi bom… e delicado…. Mas era mau e era tão mal educado… foi tão gentil e tão cortês… porque será que não notei nenhuma vez?" pensou Tsunade enquanto via Jiraya a correr que nem um louco atrás do filho.

"eu reparei, no seu olhar, não tem raiva e ainda nem me tentou matar, não pode ser… que insensatez, ela nunca me tinha olhado assim alguma vez.. " pensou Jiraya ao ver que Tsunade o observava.

" oh, como ele está mudado! Mas ele ainda está longe de ser… um príncipe encantado… mas alguma mudança ele tem.. eu posso ver isso" pensou ela não tirando os olhos dele. Jiraya parou de correr atrás dos mais pequenos e recuou ate Tsunade. O coração dela começou a bater com força, não negava que ainda estava loucamente apaixonada por Jiraya e que queria estar perto dele.

- isto faz-me lembrar os momentos em que íamos em missões! – disse ele sorrindo.

- é verdade.. – respondeu ela.

Ao ver aquele momento Shizune afastou-se e foi para ao pé dos outros dois para os poder deixar sozinhos.

Os dois Sanins conversaram durante algum tempo e a sua relação estava finalmente a recompor-se, já trocavam de ideia, opiniões, brincavam e recordavam momentos tanto divertidos como íntimos como tristes.

Quando o Sol se começou a por já o Grupo estava bastante perto de Konoha.

- devemos de estar a cerca de 5 horas da vila – disse Jiraya. Nesse momento ouviu-se o barulho de uma queda.

- ANOUK!!- gritou Tsunade ao agarrando o filho inanimado no chão, Jiraya rapidamente observou-o.

- Não há problema ele apenas se esforçou de mais e esta cansado. – disse ele mais calmo.

- e também ele levantou-se cedo o que também o esgotou. – disse Shizune.

- como assim? – perguntou Tsunade pegando o filho ao colo.

- ontem quando estava a fazer o comer o Anouk foi a cozinha e bebeu 10 copos de agua porque lhe tinhas tirado o despertados e assim era para poder acordar cedo para não perder a caminhada.. – disse Shizune encolhendo os ombros, Tsunade sacudiu a cabeça.

- esse miúdo é um génio! – disse Jiraya soltando uma pequena gargalhada.

- o que estas a fazer? – perguntou Naruto ao ver Jiraya a cravar uns ferros no chão.

- vamos acampar aqui a noite para o Anouk e todos os outros poderem dormir… ajuda-me! – pediu ele a Naruto. Os dois rapidamente montarão as duas tendas e Tsunade colocou cuidadosamente o filho dento de um saco cama numa das tendas. Shizune com um jutso de fogo acendeu uma fogueira e Naruto colocou umas latas a aquecer para jantarem. Anouk dormia profundamente e o grupo começou a jantar, sem muitas palavras Jiraya e Tsunade recordavam a ultima vez que tinham estado juntos com uma fogueira acesa. Jiraya sorriu ligeiramente de cabeça baixa para ninguém ver mas Tsunade percebeu logo o que ele estava a pensar e corou um pouco. Após jantarem o grupo apagou a fogueira e foi-se deitar. Naruto e Jiraya partilharam a tenda e Tsunade, Shizune e Anouk partilharam outra tenda.

A noite pareceu ser muito curta pois rapidamente ficou sol, quando Tsunade saiu da tenda Jiraya já estava sentado no lado de fora.

- Madrugaste? – perguntou ela tirando uma sandes da mala.

- pode-se dizer que sim… - respondeu ele a sorrir fumando o seu cachimbo.

- desde quando é que fumas? – perguntou ela intrigada.

- desde que te foste embora… - respondeu ele sem olhar para ela.

Tsunade baixou a cabeça no momento em que Shizune saia da tenda.

- bom dia… - disse ela baixinho.

Jiraya e Tsunade retribuíram.

- bem visto que já todos acordaram vou chamar o Naruto. – disse Jiraya

- sendo assim eu vou acordar o Anouk – disse Tsunade levantando-se.

- não.. deixa-o estar a dormir… vamos mesmo assim.. – disse Jiraya agarrando-a por uma mão.

- como ? – perguntou ela.

- eu levo-o ao colo! – disse Jiraya piscando o olho. Os dois olharam para a tenda semi-aberta e viram que Anouk ainda dormia profundamente com as bochechas rosadas do calor. Tsunade concordou o acampamento foi desmontado e Jiraya pegou Anouk cuidadosamente ao colo encostando-o ao seu peito.

O grupo voltou à caminhada para Konoha por volta das 9 da manha. Jiraya calculava que por volta das 14h eles estariam a chegar a Konoha. Em silencio seguiam a até se adiantaram um pouco, entretanto Anouk mexeu-se.

Tsunade obcecava Jiraya a transportar o filho ao colo. Aquele momento estava a puxar-lhe as lágrimas, mas a sanin controlou-se. Apesar de custar admitir Tsunade ainda amava profundamente Jiraya, e agora ao vê-lo tão perto do seu filho, estava a sentir mais vontade de perdoa-lo, e voltar para ele. Anouk abriu os olhos confuso.

- hum? O que é que se passa? – perguntou ele dando um salto no colo de Jiraya.

- Acalma-te! Ontem desmaias-te e hoje deixamos-te dormir mais um pouco… - explicou a mãe que se aproximava.

- ai mas não pode ser!! Estamos quase em Konoha e ainda não treinei nada… - gemeu Anouk saltando para o chão.

- queres treinar ate Konoha? Muito bem! – respondeu Jiraya arrancando uma folha da arvore que pos na testa de Anouk

- tenta ir o resto do caminho com isso ai sem deixares cair! – respondeu Jiraya antes de Anouk perguntar.

- isso vai ajudar a aumentares a tua concentração e o teu chakra… - concluiu Shizune juntando-se a eles. Anouk obedeceu e começou o treino. O grupo continuou a andar tranquilamente, e quando o relógio assinalava as 13 horas os cinco amigos entraram na vila de Konoha.

- isto é Konoha? Uau!!! – disse Anouk deslumbrado. Shizune respirou fundo.

-aaahh sabe bem estar de volta – disse ela dando uma olhada pela aldeia que estava exactamente igual desde que a deixou juntamente com Tsunade.

- Tsunade, temos de nos apressar, o conselho esta a nossa espera… - disse Jiraya, aproximando-se da sanin.

- e o Anouk? – perguntou a mãe preocupada.

- ele fica com a Shizune na vossa casa antiga… mais tarde resolvemos a vida dele. – disse Jiraya começando a andar. Tsunade recuou um pouco, baixou-se ligeiramente e deu um beijo na testa do filho.

- obedece à Shizune – disse ela afastando-se.

Anouk torceu o nariz mas obedeceu à mãe. Enquanto Tsunade e Jiraya ião para o conselho, Shizune e Anouk seguiram para casa e Naruto foi ter com os amigos.

- nunca imaginei Konoha assim! – disse o rapaz já excitado.

- esta é a casa onde a tua mãe vivia – disse Shizune abrindo a porta. A casa estava escura e vazia com algumas toalhas em cima dos sofás e moveis. Anouk entrou e deu uma corrida pela casa.

- é mais pequena que a outra! – observou ele admirado.

-aquele ali era o quarto da tua mãe… - disse Shizune apontando para uma porta semi-aberta. Anouk entrou no quarto, não tinha qualquer sensação daquele lugar, mexeu nos armários e em algumas gavetas.

- o que é que estas a fazer? – perguntou Shizune abrindo as janelas da casa para deixar entrar o sol.

- a ver… - respondeu ele mexendo em alguma coisa que tinha encontrado. Dentro da gaveta havia uns pequenos cadernos com apontamentos de medicina em cima de uma moldura que Anouk retirou da gaveta.

- quem é que são estes disse ele sentando-se em cima da cama da mãe.

Shizune entrou no quarto e abriu a janela; a casa já não estava fria pois o sol começou a aquece-la. A ninja medica espreitou por cima do ombro do sobrinho adoptivo.

- essa era a equipa da tua mãe! – respondeu ela

- asseriu? – perguntou ele aproximando a foto mais dos olhos para poder distinguir.

- sim é a tua mãe, o Jiraya e …. o Orochimaru – apontou ela enquanto dizia, tremendo ligeiramente no ultimo nome.

- huuumm… - fez ele pondo a moldura de lado e voltando a mexer nas coisas.

- olha… não devias de estar a mexer nas coisas da tua mãe! – disse Shizune inquieta com medo que Anouk descobrisse alguma coisa que não devia.

- de quem é isto? – perguntou ele tirando um relógio de pulso do meio das coisas.

-isso era do teu pa… - Shizune calou-se, e virou-se rapidamente

- Pai ? – perguntou ele

- ham? – disse ela fazendo-se de desentendida.

- sim acabaste de dizer que isto era do meu pai! – repetiu Anouk..

-sim.. era … mas a tua mãe não vai gostar de saber que tu sabes disso portanto arruma tudo… - ordenou Shizune nervosa. Anouk obedeceu e rapidamente arrumou tudo.

- queres ir dar uma volta por Konoha? – perguntou ela tentando acalmar-se

- Claro… - respondeu ele dando um salto da cama.

Durante uns instantes Shizune teve medo de sair com Anouk para a rua, pois sabia que algumas pessoas se iriam aperceber que Anouk era filho do Jiraya, mas decidiu abandonar esses pensamentos e fazer uma viagem pela antiga aldeia.

Entusiasmado Anouk olhava para todos os lados, nunca tinha visto tantos ninjas juntos.

- isto é fantástico! – disse ele

- Shizune? – chamou uma voz que a Shizune era familiar, Anouk virou-se

- olá Gai!! ha tanto tempo!! – disse ela dando um forte abraço ao amigo.

- o mesmo digo eu! – respondeu Gai dando uma olhada a Anouk

- Este… este…não pode ser o Anouk! – disse Gai admirado fintando o rapaz.

Anouk arregalou os olhos extremamente admirado, mas entretanto um ninja com uma mascara aproximou-se.

- Gai! Ele não sabe! – disse o ninja dando uma pequena olhada ao menino.

Anouk torceu o nariz ao ver o quanto repugnante e mal educado era aquele ninja.

- oi Kakashi! Que saudades! – disse Shizune dando um abraço ao amigo que corou.

- Shizune, só eu o Gai e o Yondaime é que sabemos… portanto.. podes estar descansada – disse Kakashi aliviando a aflição da amiga.

- Obrigada Hatake! – disse ela.

Os dois ninjas afastaram-se sem olharem para Anouk.

- pelos vistos sou famoso! – disse ele entre dentes tentando retirar alguma informação de Shizune.

- Anouk eles são velhos amigos da tua mãe… conhecem-te desde que estavas na barriga dela… - mentiu Shizune, convencendo assim Anouk.

-olha mostra-me a academia! – pediu o menino unindo as mãos a frente do rosto implorando. Shizune cedeu e os dois foram ate a academia.

Anouk já não tinha palavras para descrever o tão deslumbrado que estava com aquilo tudo. Shizune fez uma visita guiada com Anouk pela academia explicando-lhe tudo.

- Por aqui Shizune? – perguntou um ninja. Anouk virou-se novamente.

- ham? Ahh ! olá Iruka não te tinha visto! – disse Shizune ao voltar-se. – Anouk este é o Iruka-Sensei, vai ser o teu mestre enquanto estiveres na academia. – explicou Shizune.

- oh! Muito prazer ! – disse Anouk esticando uma mão para cumprimentar o mestre. Iruka retribuiu o gesto e apertou-lhe igualmente a mão.

- o prazer é tomo meu! – disse ele – então o que te traz novamente por cá? – perguntou dirigindo-se novamente a Shizune.

- Voltei com a Tsunade! Este aqui é o filho dela! – Respondeu ela dando uma pequena palmada nas costas do sobrinho.

Os olhos do mestre concentraram-se novamente no futuro aluno.

- O Kakashi sabe que ele esta cá? – perguntou com uma cara seria. Anouk franziu as sobrancelhas

- Sabe! – respondeu ela.

- ok, então continuem lá o vosso passeio por Konoha! Vemo-nos nas aulas Anouk! – disse Iruka piscando um olho ao filho da sanin.

Anouk e Shizune continuaram o seu passeio por Konoha, percorreram quase todas as ruas da aldeia, ate que se encontraram com Jiraya e Tsunade.

- Mãe isto é fantástico! – disse o menino abraçando a mãe.

- ainda bem que gostas! – disse ela retribuindo o abraço.

- Vais fazer muitos amigos aqui! – disse Jiraya passando a mão pelos cabelos do filho.

- Vais agora para casa? – perguntou Shizune a amiga.

- Não, na verdade venho buscar o Anouk para o apresentar e tratar da papelada dele o quanto antes. – Disse Tsunade dando a mão ao filho. Enquanto o grupo seguia ate aos escritórios Anouk contava a mãe tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que ela os tinha deixado.

- Anouk quero que agora te portes bem, e só falas quando se dirigirem a ti combinado? – pediu a Sanin.

O filho concordou com a cabeça. Os quatro entraram numa sala gigante, vários Chuunis e Joinis estavam presentes, assim como um membros mais velhos.

- Este aqui é o Anouk, o meu filho, queria tratar da admissão dele à academia. – anunciou Tsunade.

- Então Anouk queres ser um grande ninja como a tua mãe e o teu pai? – perguntou um ninja já idoso. Anouk abriu a boca para responder mas rapidamente fechou-a desconfiado. Tsunade antecipou-se

- o pai dele mora numa aldeia longe… eles nunca tiveram contacto – disse ela nervosa.

O idoso olhou-a desconfiado mas aceitou, Jiraya fremiu ligeiramente nesse momento.

Durante 1 hora aquela sala girou a volta de Anouk que lhe explicaram tudo o que havia a explicar. Jiraya ficou tutor de Anouk e Iruka ficou a ser o seu mestre de academia.

Já estafado com tantas perguntas e confusão, Anouk afastou-se ligeiramente da confusão e dirigiu-se a uma janela, espreitando por ela Anouk viu um rapaz do lado de fora, sentado no chão abraçado aos joelhos com uma cara triste. Tsunade aproximou-se do filho.

- Anouk, aquele rapaz é o neto do Terceiro Hokage! Ele acabou de perder a única família que tinha! – disse Tsunade pondo uma mão no ombro do filho. Anouk olhava o rapaz sensibilizado.

- porque é que não vais lá fora tentar anima-lo? – pediu a Sanin gentilmente. O filho sorriu e aceitou o pedido da mãe.

O rapaz saiu da agitada sala e desceu as escadas, andou pelo corredor longo que o conduzia ao exterior. Saindo da grande casa Anouk conseguiu observar novamente o rapaz que permanecia no mesmo sitio, Anouk aproximou-se.

- olá… - começou ele. O rapaz levantou a cabeça e sorriu ligeiramente.

- olá – retribuiu o jovem

- posso sentar-me aqui? – perguntou Anouk amavelmente. O rapaz não respondeu, limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça.

- propósito… eu sou o Anouk… - apresentou-se ele.

- eu sou o Konohamaru –

- olha não fiques triste… - pediu Anouk ao recente amigo que limpava as lágrimas dos olhos.

- o meu avo era o Terceiro Hokage – soluçou ele.

- eu sei… a minha mãe é a Quinta, foi por isso que vim viver para aqui – explicou-se Anouk

- chegas-te hoje? – perguntou Konohamaru

- sim…- respondeu ele.

- porque é que os teu amigos não estão aqui contigo? – perguntou Anouk preocupado.

- eu não tenho amigos. – justificou-se o neto do terceiro

- és como eu… também não tenho amigos… - disse Anouk pondo-se de pe.

- onde vais? – perguntou Konohamaru.

- vamos ser amigos? – pediu Anouk esticando uma mão a Konohamaru esboçando um grande sorriso.

- melhores amigos! – disse Konohamaru aceitando a mão amiga que Anouk lhe esticava.

O Neto do terceiro limpou as lágrimas e parou de chorar. Finalmente tinha encontrado um rapaz amigo com que podia conversar e brincar. Os dois começaram a andar lado a lado enquanto conversavam animadamente fazendo as respectivas apresentações.

Ambos não tinham amigos, ambos tinham encontrado um amigo fabuloso para conviver todos os dias, e assim foi o inicio de uma grande amizade.


	9. Os Exames

**Capitulo VIV – Os Exames**

No dia seguinte Anouk ia ter o seu primeiro dia de aulas na academia. O nervosismo era grande pois ia já fazer testes de entrada para a academia e sabia que em Konoha a educação era mais rígida do que nas outras vilas.

Shizune preparou-lhe o pequeno almoço que com dificuldade ingeriu. À ultima da hora Anouk dava uma revisão nos seus apontamentos.

- mesmo que saibas a matéria toda nesse estado de nervos não vais longe… - disse Tsunade com calma enquanto descontraída dava um golo no café da manha.

- é fácil falar quando não se esta preocupado… - respondeu Anouk nervoso

- eu não estou preocupada porque confio em ti e sei que vais conseguir… - disse Tsunade.

-Agora despacha-te que o Jiraya deve de estar a chegar! – disse Shizune apontado para o relógio. Anouk foi ate ao Hall de entrada e colocou os apontamentos dentro da mochila que já lá estava. Nesse momento ouviu-se alguém a bater a porta.

-és tu? – perguntou o filho aproximando-se da porta.

- é ele? – perguntou Tsunade da cozinha

- Sou Eu!! – gritou Jiraya quando entrou em casa.

- mãe vou andando! – anunciou o menino

- esta bem! – respondeu Tsunade.

O caminho da casa ate a academia era curto, mas mesmo assim Tsunade exigia a Jiraya que levasse o filho ate a porta da escola, e sem hesitar Jiraya aceitou o pedido da hokage.

Anouk quando chegou respirou fundo.

- hey tem calma! Vai correr tudo bem! – disse Jiraya dando umas pequenas palmadas nas costas do filho. Sem dizer nada Anouk sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, despediu-se de Jiraya e entrou na escola.

Quando entrou já estava um professor a porta a sua espera.

- Bom dia Anouk… eu sou o Sensei Ebisus! Vou tratar de te testar – desse o homem ajeitando os óculos escuros.

Anouk concordou com a cabeça e seguiu atrás do professor. O filho da Hokage foi conduzido ate uma pequena sala, o mestre fez um sinal para se sentar na única mesa que havia naquela sala.

- vais fazer agora um exame escrito de todos os conhecimentos que adquiriste ate agora! – informou Ebisus dando o teste e um lápis a Anouk.

Com as mãos a tremer Anouk agarrou o lápis e começou a ler o teste.

- Tens duas horas para o fazer – disse Ebisus sentando-se numa cadeira no fundo da sala.

Anouk não conseguia acreditar no que via, embora o teste fosse a nível de Genin, ele conseguia faze-lo sem problemas.

- Ainda bem que não dei ouvidos a mãe e estudei as matérias mais adiantadas! – sussurrou o filho da sanin.

Não foram necessárias as duas horas para realizar o exame, pois Anouk resolveu-o em hora em hora e meia.

- Sensei já terminei! – anunciou Anouk entregando o exame ao mestre.

- Muito bem… - disse ele dirigindo-se para a porta – Genma! – chamou ele.

Anouk continuou sentado enquanto via outro mestre a aproximar-se da porta. Ebisus saiu com o exame na mão e Genma entrou.

- Olá Anouk eu sou o Sensei Genma, vou avaliar-te na competência física… - disse o mestre sorrindo.

- Competência física? Mas na escola antiga só nos deixavam fazer combate corpo a corpo quando nos tornasse-mos Genin, coisa que ainda não sou… - respondeu Anouk nervoso.

O mestre sorriu.

-Mas de certeza que já combateste com a tua mãe! – disse ele. Anouk parou pensativo, concordando no fim.

- estas a ver! E alem disso eu não quero que me mates, quero só ver ate onde consegues ir para te atribuir um nível! – respondeu o mestre pondo uma mão no ombro do aluno.

Anouk voltou a concordar com o mestre.

Os dois saíram da sala para o exterior da academia.

- bem podemos fazer aqui! Mostra-me o que sabes fazer! – pediu Genma

- o que é que quer que faça? – perguntou Anouk.

- humm… sabes a tua mãe contou-me que quando ficas chateado que a tua força aumenta de uma forma brutal… mostra-me isso! – pediu ele.

- mas eu não estou chateado com o senhor – disse Anouk meio atrapalhado.

Genma deixou cair a cabeça para o lado.

- ok então vamos fazer um pequeno combate, não tenhas medo de bater! – disse Genma.

Anouk aceitou a proposta e preparou-se para combater. O combate começou, Anouk combatia conforme tinha sido ensinado, Genma teve de se desviar varias vezes para não ser atingido com alguma gravidade.

Apanhando Genma desprevenido, Anouk invocou um jutso de fogo que queimou o ombro do colete do mestre. Anouk parou.

- Boa conseguiste acertar-me no ombro – disse o mestre apagando a pequena chama.

Os dois combateram por mais algum tempo, Anouk combateu livremente chegando a esquecer-se que estava a ser avaliado. Ao fim de algum tempo Genma parou.

- podemos parar aqui! – disse ele. Anouk obedeceu.

-Já? – perguntou o menino admirado, não tendo realmente noção do tempo que já tinha passado.

- Sim! Neste tempo já consegui ver do que és capas e atribuir-se uma nota… - disse Genma

-Então? – perguntou Anouk ansioso

- Bem na verdade acho que podias ser melhor… se fores para academia no estado em que estas acredita que não vais longe… és fraco! – disse Genma friamente

Anouk sentiu uma forte pancada no estômago e no coração, não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

- aqui em Konoha as coisas são bem complicadas, e não estas preparado para tal… mas compreendo, em certa parte a culpa não é tua! – disse Genma

Anouk começou a sentir-se irritado e cerrou os punhos com força.

- Sim sem duvida que a culpa é da tua mãe! Ela tanto te quis proteger que só te prejudicou… - Genma olhou para a janela da hokage – sim foi uma burrice! Uma ideia muito estúpida na minha opinião, ela é a verdadeira culpada… nem sei porque é que a chamaram para ser hokage, vai levar a vila à ruína – disse ele.

Agora Anouk tinha ficado furioso, ate um certo ponto podia admitir que Genma falasse mal do seu fracassado exame, mas não podia demitir que ele falasse mal da sua mãe.

Anouk serrou os punhos com mais força, dobrando ligeiramente os cotovelos e os joelhos os seus dentes estavam serrados e uma pequena veia surgiu na sua testa.

- CALE-SE! – gritou ele! Admirado Genma voltou-se para ele

- como te atreves? – disse ele

- Cale-se!! Você não sabe o que diz! A minha mãe é uma pessoa de bem! – Gritou novamente Anouk.

Genma deixou cair a palha ao chão ao ver que o imenso chakra de Anouk saia do seu corpo, um grande campo de energia aumentava sem parar a volta do aluno.

Pequenas pedras começaram a elevar-se do solo seguindo-se das médias. Os olhos de Anouk começaram a ficar brancos, e outra veia surgiu na sua testa. Dobrou um pouco mais os joelhos e os cotovelos

"incrível" pensou Genma afastando-se do rapaz

- lá porque levantas meia dúzia de pedras, isso não te torna forte! Tu e a tua mãe são os dois fracassados… não admira que o teu pai vos tenha deixado! – disse o mestre começando a andar para a porta da escola.

Aquelas palavras que Anouk absorveu criou ainda mais energia que Anouk libertou com ainda mais raiva. O seu cabelo estava mais espetado e o rosto vermelho, o chakra azul que saia do seu corpo não parava de aumentar, a força emitida do seu corpo era tanta que a aldeia começou a abanar.

- o que é isto? – perguntavam os alunos horrorizados dentro da academia.

- é um tremor de terra! Vão todos para de baixo das secretarias! – disse Iruka Sensei enquanto olhava pela janela agachado.

Konohamaru espreitou pela janela e ficou horrorizado ao ver que o epicentro do terramoto era o seu recente amigo que estava no pátio.

Tsunade levantou-se de um salto, uma grande pilha de papeis e documentos caiu ao chão.

- um terramoto? – perguntou Jiraya tentando agarrar-se a alguma coisa.

Conforme Tsunade tentava atravessar com dificuldade o seu escritório Jiraya desequilibrou-se e caiu em cima de Tsunade.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! – gritou Tsunade. Jiraya tentou obedecer, mas cada vez o terramoto ficava mais intenso e Jiraya voltou a cair sobre Tsunade mas desta vez em cheio com a cara nos seios dela.

- PÁRA JÁ COM ISSO! – gritou novamente ela empurrando Jiraya fortemente contra a parede.

- Tsunade-Sama! – gritou Shizune entrando no escritório aos tropeções.

- o que é que foi? – perguntou Tsunade tentando levantar-se

- é o Anouk! – respondeu ela ofegante

- o que se passa com o Anouk? Perguntou Jiraya pondo-se de pé num instante semelhante a uma mola.

- olhem pela janela! – disse ela.

Os dois sanins dirigiram-se ate a janela, espreitaram por esta e viram o filho a emitir uma forte luz azul.

- se ele continua assim ainda rebenta com a escola! – disse Jiraya abrindo a janela e saltando desta.

- Pára Anouk! – ordenou-o o sanin que agarrou o seu braço direito. Anouk obedeceu e parou imediatamente. Genma estava a sua frente de braços cruzados com cara seria, Anouk engoliu em seco.

- estas a tentar rebentar com Konoha? – perguntou Jiraya preocupado. Anouk baixou os braços.

- ele insultou a minha mãe! – justificou-se Anouk.

Jiraya olhou na direcção do mestre que encolheu os ombros.

- tenta ter mais calma tá? Eu trato disso! – disse Jiraya abandonando o local

- Anouk só tenho mais uma coisa para te dizer! – disse o mestre aproximando-se. Anouk levantou a cabeça. Genma aproximou-se um pouco mais e pos uma mão no ombro do aluno.

- parabéns passaste! – disse ele felicitando o aluno

- asseriu? – perguntou o menino nervoso

- sim! Com nota máxima! Fizeste um combate excelente contra mim! E logo ai vi que eras formidável! E fiquei curioso em saber como ficavas furioso! Tens uma força formidável! Muitos chunins não tem a tua força! – disse Genma justificando-se.

Anouk abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Desculpa ter dito aquelas coisas! – repreendeu-se o mestre

- não faz mal! VIVA! – gritou o aluno dando um forte abraço ao mestre.

Nesse momento Ebisus apareceu no recinto do pátio.

- Já tenho o exame corrigido! – anunciou ele.

Anouk deslargou o mestre e esperou ansiosamente o seu resultado.

- Acertaste a tudo, por isso passaste! – disse ele. Anouk deu mais uns quantos saltos no ar.

- Agora o que é que faço? – perguntou o menino.

- Nos vamos ter uma reunião com o Iruka à hora de almoço, começas as aulas a tarde, ou se preferires, amanha de manha! – Disse Ebisus voltando para a academia.

Anouk concordou e dirigiu-se ate ao escritório da mãe eufórico por lhe dar a boa noticia. Correu rapidamente e em poucos minutos já se encontrava perante a porta da mãe. Por momentos hesitou mas decidiu bater a porta.

- Entre! – disse a Hokage já sentindo a presença do filho.

-Passei! – Gritou o filho correndo para os braços da mãe que o abraçou.

- Parabéns Anouk! – felicitou Shizune

- Vez! Para que tanta ansiedade? Eu disse logo! – disse a sanin voltando-se a sentar na cadeira.

- era escusado era quase rebentares com a escola! – disse Jiraya entre uma gargalhada

- o que é que faço agora? – perguntou o menino

- bem.. agora tenho trabalho para fazer… dá um passeio pela aldeia ate à hora de almoço! – sugeriu a hokage

- esta bem… - disse o menino saindo do escritório.

- Mas não saias da vila! – disse Jiraya

-ok.. – resmungou o menino.

Anouk estava bem animado com o novo rumo que a sua vida estava a ter, já tinha feito um amigo e tinha conseguido entrar na academia, o que o alegrou bastante. O filho da hokage andou por toda a vila visitou varias lojas onde comprou algumas recompensas para a sua mãe e tia adoptiva.

- quero 6 bolos daqueles! – disse o menino amavelmente indicando os bolos para uma jovem Genin de cabelos rosados.

- aqui tens pequeno! – disse a jovem

- obrigado menina… - Anouk olhou para o nome impresso na bata – Sakura – Ninchan. - Disse ele. Anouk parou a fintar um grade pote meio cheio com algumas moedas e notas.

- o que é isto? – perguntou ele intrigado.

Sakura olhou para o pote de vido e sorriu.

- todas as lojas da aldeia estão a fazer isto! Estamos a reunir dinheiro para ajudar as crianças que perderam a família nesta recente guerra – disse ela.

Anouk baixou ligeiramente a cabeça, a imagem do seu novo amigo apareceu na sua mente. O rapaz pôs a mão no bolço e levantou novamente a cabeça.

- tome… - disse ele esticando uma nota à rapariga.

Sakura ficou admirada a olhar.

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou ela

- absoluta, ganhei este dinheiro a ajudar a distribuir leite, alem disso eu iria gasta-la em coisas que só me apodrecem os dentes e a mente, e eles precisão mais do que eu. – disse Anouk pousando a nota no balcão. Sakura sorriu e deu uma caixa com três bolos a Anouk.

- Muito obrigado pelo teu gesto, estes bolinhos ofereço-te eu! – disse ela a sorrir.

O filho dos Sanins saiu da loja a despedir-se da rapariga e de seguida o jovem entrou na florista.

- Ino! Atende este rapazinho! – disse uma senhora em cima de um escadote.

- o que queres? – perguntou a menina loira amavelmente.

- Quero as duas fores mais bonitas que tiver aqui! – pediu Anouk. A rapariga arregalou os olhos e executou pedido.

Já perto do 12.30 Anouk ainda vagueava pela aldeia, mas decidiu esperara pela mãe perto do escritório. Novamente nos terrenos da academia Anouk dirigiu-se para a floresta para se sentar a ler, distraído a olhar para a academia Anouk chocou contra algo.

- Desculpe senhor! – disse o menino ajeitando-se

- Quem és tu rapaz? – perguntou o rapaz seguindo Anouk com os olhos.

Assustado Anouk não disse nada limitando-se a andar para os lados para se tentar afastar.

- o que estas a fazer? – perguntou o rapaz vendo que Anouk não parava quieto.

- a minha mãe diz que nunca devemos de virar as costas aos estranhos! – respondeu Anouk torcendo o nariz.

- e tu fazes sempre o que a mama diz? – perguntou o rapaz troçando de Anouk.

- Não! – contrapôs o menino

- Fazes pois! Aposto que és o menino da mama! – riu o rapaz

Anouk observou-o era um rapaz muito pálido, tinha a franja atada a frente da cara e dois sinais na testa e o cabelo longo e branco igual ao de Anouk.

- Não devias de estar a ter aulas? – perguntou Anouk tentando tomar superioridade na conversa.

- Eu não tenho aulas! Sou um Chunnin! – respondeu o outro.

- mas és muito novo! Então devias estar em casa com a tua família! – gritou Anouk. O outro baixou ligeiramente a cabeça com um ar triste.

- Eu também não tenho família! Mas também não preciso! Um marginal não precisa de ninguém! Eu tomo conta de mim sozinho! – disse o rapaz sentando-se no chão à sombra de uma arvore.

- ai sim? Boa! – disse Anouk aproximando-se agora fascinado com o rapaz.

- mas tu és novo aqui! Eu sou o Kaguya Kimimaro! – apresentou-se ele esticando uma mão a Anouk.

- E eu o Anouk! Muito prazer! – retribuiu o menino esticando igualmente a mão.

- Desculpa ter-te assustado! – disse Kimimaro

- Não me assustaste! É que como cheguei hoje a minha mãe não quer que eu converse com muita gente – justificou-se o menino

- chegaste hoje? Com quem? – perguntou Kimimaro

- Com a minha mãe e a minha tia Shizune, a minha mãe veio para ser hokage! – disse Anouk, Kimimaro franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Ahh ela é a hokage ! – repetiu ele. Anouk acenou com a cabeça. – espero que ela me deixe ficar na vila! – disse ele.

- porque? Não és de cá? – perguntou Anouk

- não! Eu nasci na vila do som, mas fui recolhido do campo de guerra por ninjas de Konoha, visto que já não tinha família fiquei aqui! – Concluiu Kimimaro.

Anouk baixou a cabeça, encostou-se a arvore juntamente com o outro jovem.

- Foste tu que abanaste a aldeia ainda a bocado? – perguntou Kimimaro abrindo os olhos.

- Fui.. sem intenção… mas fui.. – respondeu Anouk envergonhado.

- és muito forte! – disse o rapaz mais velho, Anouk corou.

Os dois ficaram a conversar debaixo da arvore a fazer tempo ate a hora do almoço.


	10. Surpresas e Avisos

**X – Surpresas e avisos**

- ohh Tsunade! O nosso menino esta cada vez mais crescido! Ele vai tornar-se num ninja que nos vai encher de orgulho! – disse Jiraya enquanto fintava Anouk pela janela do escritório hokage. Tsunade que estava sentada no sofá do escritório fingiu não ouvir Jiraya.

- o nosso bebe já esta muito crescido! Já voa do ninho sozinho e nós não vamos ter mais nenhum! – gemia Jiraya enquanto saltava com os olhos de Tsunade para Anouk.

- só se um milagre te acontecer! – respondeu Tsunade com um sorriso sínico.

Jiraya aproximou-se de Tsunade.

- Diz-me? –

- Digo-te o que? – perguntou ela sem levantar os olhos dos papeis.

- diz-me o que tenho de fazer! – pediu ele

- tens duas missões de Rank A para cumprir! – respondeu ela sabendo que não era aquilo que ele queria ouvir.

- não é isso! Eu quero que me digas o que preciso de fazer para te ter de volta! – pediu ele desesperado.

-não me vais ter de volta. – disse ela. Jiraya sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Tsunade… eu sempre te amei, pedi desculpas apesar de não ter feito nada… - começou ele – quando te foste embora… eu liguei-te todos os dias… eu quis estar contigo… - Tsunade baixou a cabeça – afastaste-te de mim… afastaste o meu filho de mim… fizeste-me desejar a morte… à 10 anos que não me relaciono com ninguém, só a pensar em ti e nele… mas mesmo assim… ainda estou aqui… a pedir-te novamente! – implorou ele agarrando uma mão da Tsunade.

- Porque Jiraya? – disse ela começando a chorar. Jiraya olhou-a fixamente

- porque é que tiveste de estragar tudo? – perguntou ela com a voz a falhar.

Magoado Jiraya encostou a cabeça de Tsunade ao seu peito enquanto lhe passava as mãos no cabelo.

- Tsunade porque é que não retomamos a nossa vida novamente, como era-mos… mas agora como uma família? – perguntou ele desesperado. Tsunade não lhe respondeu, limitou-se a levantar ligeiramente a cabeça, a sanin não aguentava mais o desespero e o desejo.

- Jiraya! – chamou ela baixinho. Ele olhou para ela. – Beija-me! – pediu ela.

O sanin ficou chocado com o pedido, nunca imaginou que a sua amada chegasse ao ponto de pedir tal. Jiraya levantou ligeiramente o queixo de Tsunade com os dedos e beijou-a.

O beijo foi longo e cuidadoso, a sanin abraçou o pescoço de Jiraya, enquanto este abraçava a sua cintura. As línguas brincaram descontroladamente durante algum momento, sem duvida que os dois estavam apaixonados e queriam-se mutuamente, mas em certa altura Tsunade parou o beijo.

- que estas a fazer? – perguntou ela com cara seria. Jiraya reparou que estava com as mãos a segurar o rabo de Tsunade.

- Desculpa… eu… é que a tanto tempo que eu não… agora perdi o controlo… - desculpou-se ele.

Tsunade levantou-se e foi ate a porta do escritório. O sanin reconheceu aquele gesto e levantou-se visto que Tsunade ia correr com ele novamente, mas parou perplexo ao ver que ela em vez de abrir a porta, trancou-a e dirigiu-se novamente para o sofá. Com as pernas a tremer e com o coração a querer saltar do peito, Jiraya não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Anda cá! – chamou ela. Jiraya obedeceu e sentou-se novamente a seu lado.

- por favor continua! – pediu ela. Jiraya fremiu, estaria ele a sonhar?

- se rápido e silencioso! Lembra-se que estamos no escritório! – disse a sanin.

- isto quer dizer que estou perdoado? – perguntou ele nervoso.

-não! Eu quero isto tanto como tu! Desculpo o que fizeste! Mas não esqueci e só iremos viver juntos quando eu me esquecer! – disse ela.

Era impressionante como Tsunade conseguia ser sexy, fria e amorosa ao mesmo tempo.

O sanin não disse mais nada, começou a tirar as suas roupas rapidamente, visto que estavam quase na hora de almoço.

Tsunade começou a beijar o seu peito nu, enquanto o sanin lhe apertava os seios, Tsunade tirou a sua camisola. Em poucos segundos as roupas já estavam postas de lado e os dois sanins estavam já estavam preparados para se envolverem. Jiraya preparou-se para completar Tsunade, pegou-a ao colo, elevou-a ate à sua altura e encostou-a a parede. Os sanins estavam completamente despidos.

- por favor Jiraya! – miou Tsunade entre beijos, Jiraya percebeu que a sanin estava entregue, então baixou-a ligeiramente e penetrou-a.

Tsunade soltou um gemido agudo e algumas lágrimas, Jiraya parou.

- por favor não pares! – pediu ela abraçada ao se pescoço

- mas eu estou a magoar-te… - disse ele entre suspiros, pois estava a deliciar-se com a situação.

- continua! – implorou ela baixinho e sensualmente.

O sanin aceitou e fez um pouco mais de pressão, Tsunade voltou a deixar cair uma lágrima enquanto espetava as unhas nas costas de Jiraya. O sanin excitou-se ainda mais com aquele acto, o sangue começou a correr pelas suas costas, estava a ser muito difícil penetra-la mas Jiraya conseguiu. A sanin gemeu de prazer e Jiraya quase gozou só naquele momento, pois desde que Tsunade o tinha deixado, o sanin não tinha tido relações sexuais com mais ninguém, o mesmo se passava com a sanin, daí estar a custar ser penetrada.

- estas tão apertada! – gemeu Jiraya enquanto se continha para não ter já um orgasmo. A sanin enterrou mais as unhas nas costas de Jiraya enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. O sanin delirou com tal situação e começou a penetra-la com mais força e velocidade ainda segurando Tsunade.

- Não pares!!! – gemia ela enquanto Jiraya a tomava de uma forma muito selvagem, por fim, ao fim de 20 minutos de sexo Tsunade aparentava aproximar-se do orgasmo tão desejado, Jiraya quase enlouquecia, pois não queria atingir o clímax antes de Tsunade, mas mesmo ele sendo um homem forte nestes aspectos, o sanin já não estava a aguentar.

- és muito apertada! Vou gozar! – gemeu ele entre beijos e já a transpirar.

- Não por favor…. Ainda não… - pediu ela, enquanto Jiraya lhe mordia o pescoço

- Mas eu estou mesmo quase… não da para segurar mais – gemeu ele já a revirar os olhos.

- Tudo bem… - concordou – dá-me tudo!! – pediu ela.

Com este pedido Jiraya relaxou enquanto continuava a penetra-la.

- Isto é tão bommm…….. – gemeu ele quando sentiu que se aproximava do orgasmo.

Aos fim de poucos segundos Jiraya veio-se dentro dela, Tsunade gemeu com o acto e abraçou-se a ele. Uma pequena porção de esperma escorreu pela perna de Jiraya, o sanin perdeu a força e deu uns quantos passos para traz, para se deitar no sofá, Tsunade deixou-se cair em cima dele.

- eu…. amo-te… tanto.. – suspirou ele enquanto tentava recuperar o folgo. Tsunade sentiu uma forte pancada no coração, a sanin estava super indecisa, pois por um lado queria ficar junto com Jiraya, mas por outro ainda se sentia traída.

A sanin levantou-se e vestiu-se e ordenou a Jiraya que fizesse o mesmo.

- vai ter com o Anouk e leva-o a almoçar… diz-lhe que eu não posso ir… - disse ela voltando a sentar-se na mesa do escritório. Jiraya aceitou o pedido e saiu, ele sabia que naquela altura não devia de perturbar Tsunade.

Anouk estava quase a adormecer quando abriu os olhos e se assustou com o rosto de Jiraya quase colado ao seu.

- ENTAO ANOUK NÃO DURMAS AGORA! – gritou ele dando-lhe um forte sorriso. Anouk ficou com os olhos brancos com o susto.

- quase me mataste de susto Jiraya! – gritou o menino pondo-se de pé.

- anda vamos almoçar! – disse Jiraya, Anouk estranhou a sua atitude, ele estava muito feliz.

- e a mãe? – perguntou ele triste. Jiraya parou.

- a tua mãe tem de ficar a fazer uns relatórios… hoje almoçamos nos! – disse ele pegando Anouk ao colo e pondo-o as suas cavalitas.

- mas eu tinha isto para lhe dar… - disse o menino baloiçando os bolinhos. Jiraya não resistiu.

- então fazemos uma coisa… passamos pelo escritório, deixas-lhe isso e vamos ok? – propôs ele, o menino concordou com a cabeça.

- e tu Kaguya vens? – perguntou Jiraya ao rapaz que ainda estava sentado no chão.

- eu fico… - respondeu ele.

Então Jiraya e Anouk foram ate ao escritório da Hokage a brincarem e a rirem-se.

- Cuidado com a cabeça… - alertava Jiraya cada vez que passava por uma porta.

- Ora, Ora… se não é a " Nanny McFee" – disse um ninja mascarado ( Kakashi refere-se ao filme da ama magica) – quanto é que te pagam para fazeres de ama seca? – perguntou o ninja amargamente.

Anouk torceu o nariz quando o ninja se aproximou, de todos os que já tinha conhecido, sem duvida que aquele era o mais irritante.

- Eu tomo conta dele porque quero Hatake… - respondeu Jiraya passando uma mão nos cabelos do menino que já tinha sido colocado no chão.

Kakashi olhou-os mais uma vez e foi-se embora.

- não percebo porque é que ele não gosta de mim… - murmurou o menino.

- ele é assim com todos não te preocupes – disse Jiraya batendo a porta da Hokage.

- Entre… - disse ela.

Anouk entrou com o embrulho nos braços e Jiraya entrou atrás dele.

- Mãe.. comprei isto para ti e para a Shizune… - disse ele colocando o embrulho no cimo da secretaria.

- hoo meu querido.. não era preciso… - disse ela cheirando a flor

- o Jiraya disse que não dava para vires almoçar… - disse o menino baixando a cabeça.

- sim hoje não da… mas vai com o Jiraya… divirtam-se os dois… amanha compenso-te.. – disse Tsunade

- esta bem… - disse o menino, Tsunade deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

O rapaz saiu com o pai e foram os dois almoçar numa casa de Ramen.

- mas porque é que a mãe não veio… - massacrava ele, Jiraya com a mesma pergunta.

- Anouk ser hokage não é fácil… tens de ficar muito tempo a ler papeis e falar com ninjas… não é um simples trabalho de escritório. – respondeu Jiraya enquanto Anouk comia o seu ramen. – alem disso ela tem que falar com os examinadores para tu começares as aulas amanha. – respondeu ele começando a comer novamente.

- Eu gostava de começar as aulas hoje… - disse o menino entusiasmado com a ideia.

- esta bem.. assistes hoje para te ambientares e amanha começas mesmo as aulas. – concordou o sanin sorrindo para o filho.

- é verdade que a mãe não vai poder ficar comigo? Daí tu seres meu tutor? – perguntou Anouk com a voz rouca parando de comer.

- Anouk não foi isso que eu disse… o cargo de Hokage é muito complexo e tens muito trabalho… e a mãe anda mais atarefada agora, porque estamos a recuperar de uma guerra, mas isto vai já acalmar… - esclareceu Jiraya sorrindo novamente.

- o que queres dizer com o cargo de hokage ser muito complexo? – perguntou o menino entusiasmado.

- humm… isso agora não importa… - respondeu o sanin.

- mas Jiraya… eu… - começou o menino

- um dia vais entender…- interrompeu Jiraya acabando de comer.

-Jiraya! – protestou o menino.

O sanin sorriu ao ver a cara zangada do filho, sem duvida que Anouk tinha sido a melhor coisa que lhe tinha acontecido na vida.

- ouve… fazemos o seguinte.. no dia a seguir em que te tornares Genin, eu mostro-te Konoha na perspectiva de um Hokage… esta bem? – perguntou Jiraya despenteando o filho.

- Boa!! Prometes? – gritou Anouk começando a comer novamente.

- Prometo! – respondeu o sanin piscando um olho ao filho.

- Vá rapaz despacha-te… ou queres chegar atrasado as aulas? – perguntou Jiraya ironicamente. Anouk deu um pequeno alto ao ouvir aquela frase e começou a comer rapidamente.

- Tem calma olha que te vais engasgar! – ralhou o sanin ao filho que comia muito rapidamente.

-a propósito, onde é que conheceste o Kaguya? – perguntou Jiraya intrigado.

- u…têi…n…fò…ta… - respondeu Anouk com a boca cheia de comida enquanto tentava engolir a sopa.

- não fales com a boca cheia baka! Ninguém percebe nada do que dizes… - disse Jiraya com uma cara de quem estava a tentar desvendar um grande mistério.

Por fim Anouk engoliu com alguma dificuldade respirando fundo.

- Eu disse que o encontrei quando estava na floresta. – repetiu o rapaz terminando a sua refeição.

- Mas escuta Anouk… nos acolhemo-lo na nossa aldeia, mas ele nasceu na vila do som… que é uma vila que está em constante conflito com Konoha… eu não estou a dizer que ele é mau, mas… ficava mais descansado se não andasses completamente sozinho com ele. – pediu Jiraya tirando dinheiro da sua carteira para pagar o almoço.

Anouk ficou pensativo por momentos e por fim concordou com o sanin.

- mas posso falar com ele de vez em quando? – perguntou o menino

- Claro… - respondeu Jiraya levantando-se, Anouk seguiu-o.

Os dois dirigiram-se ate a academia ninja, onde Anouk ia começar a ter as aulas.

- é agora que tudo vai começar… agora vou ser um ninja de verdade! – gritou Anouk respirando fundo enquanto dava saltos de alegria.

- será possível que estejas sempre a gritar? – perguntou Jiraya passando uma mão na cabeça. Anouk sorriu para o sanin e os dois foram ate a academia.

- pronto, chegamos… agora é contigo… - disse Jiraya parando a porta da academia.

- Jiraya entras comigo? – pediu o menino ligeiramente envergonhado. Jiraya sorriu.

- Claro… - disse ele.

Anouk entrou aos pulos e a correr pela academia, Jiraya seguiu-o em passo acelerado para não o perder de vista. Anouk avistou ao fundo do corredor Shizune que conversava alegremente com Genma, ao vê-los o rapaz correu ainda mais de pressa para ir falar com a sua tia.

- Cuidado! – gritou uma senhora que estava a lavar o chão do corredor.

Sem ter tempo para parar Anouk patinou no chão e a sua velocidade aumentou chocando violentamente contra Shizune, que por sua vez chocou contra Genma.

Os dois Jounis caíram ao chão ficando Shizune em cima de Genma, Anouk escava caído no chão ao lado deles com os olhos a andar a roda devido ao impacto, Jiraya riu-se da situação.

O rosto de Shizune estava violentamente vermelho e Genma não conseguia falar.

- eu..eu..euuu… - tentava Shizune falar.

-aahh …huuum.. – disse Genma também tentando falar mas sem sucesso.

Os rostos deles estavam muito perto e os corpos começavam a tremer, por instinto os dois aproximaram os rostos e começaram a fechar os olhos mas foram interrompidos.

- Shizune.. desculpa magoei-te? – perguntou o menino já recuperado e de pé.

Shizune tomou consciência que ainda estava em cima de Genma e levantou-se de um pulo.

- desculpa… - disse ela ao Jounin

- não faz mal …- disse ele um pouco envergonhado.

- Magoei-vos? – perguntou Anouk voltando a interrompe-los.

- Não Anouk… esta tudo bem… - respondeu ela sorrindo.

- onde ias com tanta pressa? – perguntou Genma.

- Estou atrasado para começar as aulas – respondeu Anouk impaciente

- Então anda que eu acompanho-te à sala… - disse Genma amavelmente.

- errr.. mas eu estou com o Jiraya… - respondeu o menino indeciso

- a Tsunade quer que apareças no escritório para te dar uma missão… - disse Shizune para Jiraya.

- esta bem… então Genma vais com ele? - perguntou Jiraya.

- sim… respondeu Genma pondo uma mão no ombro de Anouk.

- Então ate já… - disse o sanin saindo com Shizune.

- Diga-me mestre como foi o meu teste? – arriscou perguntar.

- Foi muito bom… espero que não tenhas levado a peito o que disse.. mas a verdade é precisava de ver ate onde ias… não tenho nada contra a tua mãe… - disse ele.

Anouk acenou com a cabeça e sorrio, o Jounin conduziu o filho da sanin ate a sala de aulas.

- não precisas de estar nervoso, és o melhor aluno da categoria de estudante… e muitos Genins gostariam de estar no teu lugar… - disse o mestre acalmando o aluno que parecia ligeiramente ansioso.

-A serio? – perguntou o rapaz abrindo um grande sorriso

- sim… entraste com as melhores notas… tiveste 100% nos dois testes, o que é muito bom… - disse Genma piscando um olho a Anouk. O rapaz corou ligeiramente.

- obrigado… - disse o rapaz

- é aqui que vais ter as aulas todos os dias – disse ele batendo ligeiramente na porta.

O Sensei Iruka apareceu a porta.

- Vim trazer o Anouk… ele quer vir já para as aulas… - disse Genma batendo ligeiramente nas costas do menino. Iruka acenou com a cabeça e fez sinal para Anouk entrar na sala, o menino obedeceu.

- Turma, prestem atenção! – disse Iruka entrando com Anouk, uma multidão de alunos levantou a cabeça.

Anouk estremeceu ao ver a sala de aula, na outra aldeia estava habituado a que a sua sala fosse plana e as secretarias estavas todas a mesma altura, mas esta sala não era assim. A sala de aula era em auditório e as secretarias iam-se elevando fazendo uma pequena escada.

De entre os trinta e poucos alunos que estavam na sala, Anouk conseguiu destacar o seu amigo Konohamaru que lhe acenava, o filho da sanin sorriu para o amigo e sentiu-se aliviado por conhecer alguém naquela sala.

- Turma, este aqui é o Anouk, ele vai entrar para a nossa turma hoje! – anunciou Iruka para os alunos que fintavam o filho da sanin naquele momento.

- hum.. uau.. que bonito, ele é mesmo o meu género… - disse uma rapariga ruiva que estava sentada ao lado de Konohamaru.

- Moegi, ainda és muito nova, porque é que já andas a pensar em rapazes? – perguntou Konohamaru a rapariga. Ela não lhe respondeu e continuou a fintar Anouk.

- … e quero dizer-vos que o Anouk entrou na academia com as melhores notas! Não esquecendo também que ele é filho da quinta hokage, portanto merece respeito! – disse Iruka.

Um pequeno murmurinho elevou-se ligeiramente mas rapidamente passou.

- Silencio! – ordenou Iruka – Agora Anouk procura um lugar livre e senta-te… - disse Iruka andando ate a secretaria.

Anouk procurou um lugar junto de Konohamaru mas estavam todos preenchidos, porem a menina de cabelos ruivos tinha um lugar vago a seu lado, gentilmente Moegi empurrou as suas coisas para o lugar vazio a trocou de lugar, abrindo assim um lugar entre ela e Konohamaru.

- Hei… está aqui um! – chamou ela apontando para o lugar.

- err… obrigado – disse Anouk começando a andar para o lugar.

- Boa Moegi, obrigado – disse Konohamaru piscando o olho a amiga.

Anouk subiu algumas filas e sentou-se entre o amigo e a rapariga.

- Muito obrigado – disse ele sentando-se

- Não tens de quê… chamo-me Moegi e ele é o Konohamaru, é pouco falador – disse a rapariga sorrindo.

- sim a gente já se conhece.. – disse Anouk tirando um caderno da mochila.

- Muito bem vamos continuar com a matéria, Anouk se te sentires perdido no fim da aula fala comigo – disse Iruka.

Anouk concordou com a cabeça e tomou toda a atenção as palavras do professor.

No fim do dia as aulas acabaram e quando Anouk estava a sair das aulas com os seus dois amigos, Jiraya já o esperava.

- Então como foi o teu dia? – perguntou o sanin.

- foi fixe – respondeu o menino entusiasmado.

- ate amanha Anouk… - disse a menina afastando-se do grupo.

- Adeus… - despediu-se ele – olha queres ir a minha casa lanchar? – perguntou Anouk amigavelmente a Konohamaru.

O neto do Hokage olhou a sua volta, o Sensei Ebisus já o esperava no fundo do corredor de braços cruzados.

- hoje não dá Anouk… o meu tutor está a minha espera tenho de ir… fica para outro dia… ate amanha… - disse o rapaz afastando-se de Anouk.

Jiraya levou Anouk a casa, Shizune já lá estava com um lanche pronto.

- Panquecas? Óptimo Shizune! – disse o menino começando a comer.

- é para te compensar dos bolinhos que me ofereceste hoje – disse ela sorrindo.

Depois de lanchar Anouk foi estudar o pouco que tinha aprendido hoje e depois foi ajudar Shizune a montar o resto da casa.

- a mãe não vem jantar ? – perguntou o menino sentando-se a mesa para começar a jantar.

- ela deve de estar quase a chegar, mas tu tens de comer para te deitares porque amanha tens de te levantar cedo – disse Shizune.

Anouk concordou e jantou, depois da refeição o menino escovou os seus dentes e vestiu o pijama, ainda olhou umas quantas vezes pela janela mas não viu a sua mãe.

O menino meteu-se dentro da cama com o seu candeeiro de mesa aceso, Shizune entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama.

- nestes primeiros dias é difícil, mas depois ela fica mais presente – disse Shizune passando uma mão pelos cabelos de Anouk. O menino concordou com a cabeça e sorriu.

- queres contar-me como foi o teu dia de aulas? – perguntou ela, Anouk concordou e contou-se tudo, quando o menino estava a terminar ouviu-se a porta de casa a abrir, passado alguns segundos passos pesados começaram a subir as escadas e a cabeça de Tsunade apareceu na porta do quarto.

- Mãe! – disse o menino. Shizune levantou-se e saiu.

- Vou aquecer-te o comer… - disse a amiga da hokage

- ainda acordado? – perguntou a mãe sentando-se na cama

- Não queria dormir sem tu chagares. – disse o menino enquanto a mãe lhe dava um beijo na testa.

- está bem… como foi o teu dia? – perguntou a hokage

- foi bom, já estive a estudar… - disse o menino orgulhoso

- ok.. então agora dorme que amanha vai ser um dia mais pesado – disse Tsunade vendo que o filho começava a fechar os olhos do cansaço.

- mas eu não estou com sono – gemeu o menino já de olhos fechados.

- estas sim… - disse Tsunade levantando-se e aconchegando o filho.

- não.. não estou.. – gemeu ele novamente quando Tsunade apagou a luz.

A sanin deu um novo beijo ao seu filho e saiu do quarto encostando a porta, o rapaz caiu num sono profundo e sonhou com as aventuras que o esperava.


	11. Perigos e Traições

**XI – Perigos e Traições **

Passou-se 1 mês desde que Tsunade, Shizune e Anouk foram para Konoha. A vida estava a correr bem a todos, Tsunade e Jiraya começaram a ter encontros secretos e cometiam as maiores loucuras juntos sem ninguém saber. Shizune tornou-se a chefe do hospital de Konoha e travou uma grande amizade com o Jounin Genma, quanto a Anouk, o filho dos sanins passava os seus dias na companhia de Konohamaru e de Moegi, por vezes mas não desobedecendo ao pedido de Jiraya, Anouk encontrava-se com Kaguya Kimimaro.

Num dia toda a turma já tinha saído da sala de aula e quando Iruka se preparava para sair da sala viu que Anouk ainda lá estava.

- o que foi Anouk, não percebeste alguma coisa da matéria? – perguntou Iruka aproximando-se do menino.

- percebi, estava era já a fazer o trabalho de casa – disse Anouk sorrindo.

De repente Iruka deixou descair ligeiramente o queixo, reconhecia aquele sorriso de algum lado, porem o seu pensamento foi interrompido por alguém que entrou na sala.

- então Anouk não vens? – perguntou Jiraya preocupado

- Jiraya? Desculpa eu não sabia que vinhas… - justificou-se Anouk começando a arrumar os seus livros.

- acabei a minha missão mais cedo do que esperava e vim buscar-te para irmos lanchar – disse Jiraya fazendo um grade sorriso para o filho.

Nesse momento Iruka estremeceu, era dali que ele conhecia o sorriso, o mestre olhou para o cabelo de Anouk e viu que o estilo e a cor era igual ao de Jiraya, Iruka estremeceu novamente. O menino saiu da sala despedindo-se do seu mestre e foi lanchar com Jiraya, rapidamente Iruka saiu da sala e foi ate ao escritório da Hokage.

- Hum..? o que foi Iruka? – perguntou a hokage

- Tsunade-Sama… vim entregar o meu relatório do mês… - gaguejou o professor.

- Passa-se alguma coisa Iruka? – perguntou a hokage

- Tsunade, permite-me que faça uma observação? – pediu Iruka ligeiramente nervoso

- fala… - disse ela

- é sobre o Anouk… - arriscou ele. A sanin levantou os olhos para o mestre

- o que se passa com ele? – perguntou ela seria

- nada, ele está óptimo, só que hoje o Jiraya foi busca-lo para lanchar e… - Iruka fez uma pausa, por momentos pensou em desistir da pergunta mas quando olhou para a sanin e viu que ela aguardava uma pergunta, Iruka seguiu em frente – e.. a verdade é que eu não pude deixar de ver algumas semelhanças… entre o Anouk e o Jiraya. – concluiu em ele engolindo em seco.

Tsunade ficou a olhar para Iruka fixamente.

- Iruka… estas a insinuar que o Jiraya é pai do Anouk…? – perguntou ela um pouco nervosa mas não demonstrando tal.

- bem… não foi isso que eu disse mas… - começou Iruka, mas rapidamente Tsunade interrompeu-o

- Iruka… já olhaste bem para o Rock Lee ? – perguntou Tsunade. Iruka olhou-a admirado.

- bem… sim… mas o que tem? – perguntou ele

- Não sei se reparaste, mas ele é a cara chapada do Gai, isso faz com que o Gai seja pai dele? – perguntou Tsunade, Iruka abanou a cabeça negativamente. – pronto considera a tua pergunta esclarecida, e espero que mais ninguém me venha fazer perguntas a cerca do pai do Anouk! – disse a sanin com cara seria. Iruka concordou afirmativamente com a cabeça e saiu da sala da hokage.

No dia seguinte quando Iruka entrou dentro da sala de aula todos os seus alunos já lá estavam. Iruka sorrio.

- Vejo que estão a ficar mais dedicados… - disse ele encostando-se a secretaria – e ainda bem pois aproveito este momento para dizer-vos umas coisas. –

Um pequeno murmurinho surgiu da multidão de alunos.

- o que será? – sussurrou Anouk para Konohamaru

- não sei – respondeu o amigo.

- será que é para fazer algum exame? – questionou-se Moegi

- Não me parece – disse Konohamaru mordendo o lápis

- será? – disse Anouk ligeiramente nervoso.

- Já conversaram tudo? Podem deixar-me falar agora ? – pediu Iruka aos ruidosos alunos. – estive a fazer um relatório do vosso aproveitamento e cheguei a uma conclusão que vai agradar a muitos de vocês.

- hey Anouk…- sussurrou Konohamaru dando uma cotovelada ao amigo - acho que a Moegi tem mesmo razão e vamos fazer um exame… olha ali um examinador – disse ele indicando os olhos para a porta.

Do outro lado encontrava-se Genma encostado a parede em frente a porta, Anouk levantou ligeiramente a cabeça confuso, teria o seu amigo razão?

- … e portanto hoje vai realizar-se um exame de Genin – concluiu Iruka, os alunos começaram a falar uns com os outros. Genma entrou na sala fazendo com que os alunos se calassem.

- o mestre Genma vai avaliar-vos juntamente comigo… - disse Iruka apontando para o amigo. Moegi levantou o braço para falar.

- Sensei… como vai ser o exame? – questionou-se a menina.

- o exame vai ser igual ao exame de admissão a academia. Vai ter uma competência física e outra escrita. – respondeu Iruka agarrando numa resmas de folhas que começou a distribuiu pelos alunos.

- lembro-vos que o teste é em individual e não vale a pena copiarem porque eu vejo logo que copiaram! – disse Iruka distribuindo vários testes.

- conforme vocês vão acabando o teste, entregam e fazem o exame pratico. – disse Genma sentando-se numa cadeira.

Os alunos começaram a fazer o teste, alguns alunos mais nervosos outros mais confiantes. Ao fim de 1 hora Anouk acabou o seu teste escrito, levantou-se e desceu as escadas ate onde se encontravam os mestres. Enquanto descia as escadas Anouk deu uma pequena olhada aos protectores frontais "daqui a poucos minutos um de vocês vai estar na minha testa… prometo" pensou ele orgulhoso.

- já acabei… - anunciou Anouk pondo o teste na mesa.

- já? Foste o primeiro… não queres rever? – perguntou Iruka começando a ler as respostas do menino.

- não, eu acho que esta bem assim. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Muito bem… - Respondeu Iruka começando a corrigir o teste do aluno. – podes passar para o Genma – disse ele.

Anouk andou uns centímetros para o lado situando-se a frente de Genma.

- não vale a pena! Já passaste! – disse Genma mordendo a sua palha.

- como? – perguntaram Anouk e Iruka ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim Iruka, ele fez um teste há um mês e passou com nota excelente , podia ter sido logo Genin… alem disso eu não quero que ele rebente com a escola outra vez – justificou-se Genma sorrindo.

Iruka concordou com a ideia, se no mês passado Anouk estava preparado para ser Genin, agora estava muito mais.

- Muito bem – concordou Iruka acabando de corrigir o teste. – Parabéns, passaste com note máxima mais uma vez. Anouk abriu um grande sorriso.

- parabéns, sem duvida que mereces isto! – disse Genma esticando-lhe um protector frontal com o símbolo de Konoha.

Anouk ficou quase sem ar quando segurou no protector, naquele momento tinha realizado um dos seus grandes sonhos.

Os alunos começaram a levantar-se para entregar o exame escrito e passarem para o exame pratico. Anouk ficou a ver o exame dos dois amigos, Moegi passou com nota máxima na prova escrita e com nota medíocre na prova física, mas já Konohamaru foi o contrario, no teste físico passou com nota máxima, enquanto no teste escrito foi medíocre.

- Quem acabou os exames pode sair! – Anunciou Iruka corrigindo os exames dos outros jovens.

Anouk saiu disparado ate ao escritório da hokage para dar a ultima novidade, correu mais uma vez pelos conhecidos corredores ate á sala da mãe, quando chegou bateu a porta, ninguém respondeu.

- é o Anouk! – sussurrou Jiraya continuando a beijar Tsunade.

- Mãe! Estas ai? – perguntou o menino voltando a insistir na porta

- o teu filho esta a chamar! – disse Tsunade entre beijos

- enquanto estivermos em Konoha ele é só teu filho – respondeu Jiraya continuando a beija-la.

- Mãe? Vá lá mãe! Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar! – disse o menino enquanto continuava a bater a porta.

Finalmente, ao fim de algum tempo a insistir Jiraya abriu a porta.

- aahh Anouk a tua mãe e eu estávamos a ver um plano de missões, foi por isso que não abrimos – mentiu Jiraya não fintando o filho, porem Anouk ignorou a sua explicação e foi ter com a sua mãe.

- o que achas? – perguntou o menino

- do quê querido? – perguntou Tsunade escrevendo nuns papeis

- fica muito bem na minha testa não achas! – perguntou Anouk fazendo um sinal para a testa, foi nesse momento que Jiraya e Tsunade viram o protector do filho.

- Anouk tornaste-te num genin? Quando? – perguntou Jiraya admirado

- agora! Acabamos de fazer o exame! – anunciou o menino

- Sim o Iruka tinha falado comigo, mas não te quis dizer nada para não te por ansioso – disse Tsunade abraçado o filho.

- mãe! Estas a despentear-me! – gemeu o menino ajeitando os compridos cabelos. Tsunade largou-o a sorrir.

- Então Jiraya vens? – perguntou o rapaz

- A onde Anouk? – perguntou Jiraya agora confuso.

- não te lembras? Tu prometeste que no dia em que me tornasse genin que me mostravas o poder de um hokage! – respondeu o filho avivando a memoria do pai. Tsunade deitou um olhar penetrante a Jiraya que estremeceu ligeiramente.

- aahh isso… pois… - disse o sanin aflito ao mesmo tempo que coçava a cabeça nervoso

- vá lá Jiraya… tu prometeste! – disse Anouk um uma certa doçura na voz fazendo olhos de cachorro abandonado, o sanin não resistiu.

- hum… está bem… já vou – suspirou o sanin.

- boa! – disse Anouk dando um pequeno salto, Tsunade sorriu

Jiraya saiu da sala da hokage depois de Anouk ter saído. Os dois saíram da academia e o sanin levou o filho ate ao topo do monte Hokage, lá de cima a vista era perfeita, Konoha cabia na palma da mão, pois lá de cima parecia tão pequena.

Anouk sorriu ao ver aquela vista maravilhosa, Jiraya pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Vês Anouk! Tudo o que o sol ilumina pertence a um hokage! – explicou o sanin

- Uau! – disse o menino maravilhado

- e se te tornares hokage vais tomas conta disto tudo! – disse Jiraya

- tudo isto será meu? – admirou-se o filho

- Tudo! - afirmou Jiraya orgulhoso.

- tudo o que o sol ilumina… - repetiu Anouk andando de um lado para o outro admirado – e aquele lugar sombrio? – perguntou o filho apontando para um vale que se situava a saída de Konoha

- fica alem da nossa fronteira… nunca lá vás Anouk! – avisou Jiraya serio

- Mas um hokage não pode fazer o que quiser? – perguntou o menino novamente confuso, Jiraya soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- um hokage tem que fazer muito mais do que aquilo que quer. – riu o sanin

- muito mais? – repetiu o filho. – mas porque é que não posso ir ali? – questionou-se o filho da hokage bastante curioso.

- aquele sitio está cheio de ninjas viajantes que assaltam as pessoas que entram e saem de Konoha. – justificou o sanin.

- o que são ninjas viajantes? – perguntou o filho

- são ninjas que não tem nenhuma aldeia de origem, e vagueiam perto das outras aldeias para lhes roubarem bens, e por vezes as suas técnicas ninjas. – explicou ele

- então se sabem que eles estão lá porque é que não os prendem? – perguntou o filho zangado.

- neles não estão a interferir com a aldeia não lhes podemos fazer nada. – justificou o sanin.

Anouk não disse nada, apenas baixou a cabeça contorcendo os lábios, Jiraya sorriu e deu-lhe um leve murro no ombro.

- vala não fiques assim… quando fores hokage vais correr com eles daqui! – riu ele, Anouk concordou com a ideia. – bem… tenho de ir, tenho que trabalhar. O que vais fazer? – perguntou Jiraya preocupado. Quando se tinham mudado para a ilha Anouk tinha bastante protecção, mas agora o menino estava mais livre, não tinha os tutores constantemente atrás dele e podia passear a vontade.

- vou ter com o Konohamaru! – respondeu Anouk descendo o monte despedindo-se de Jiraya, o pai acenou igualmente para o filho.

Anouk desceu o monte e foi ter com o seu amigo a academia.

- hey Konohamaru queres vir para a minha casa? – perguntou Anouk aproximando-se do amigo.

- aahh não posso tenho de ir para a biblioteca fazer os trabalhos – desculpou-se o menino.

- aahh esta bem então eu faço-te companhia. – disse Anouk

- esta bem… - concordou o amigo.

O resto do dia passou-se com tranquilidade, agora Tsunade já conseguia jantar com o seu filho e estar um pouco mais com ele. Para Anouk, a sua vida estava perfeita.

No dia seguinte não havia aulas, mas os adultos tinham de ir trabalhar na mesma. O filho dos sanins estava bastante alegre, na tarde passada o professor tinha dito as esquipas daquela turma e Anouk tinha calhado com o seu melhor amigo, Konohamaru, e a Moegi. Anouk saiu de casa sozinho inicialmente com a ideia de ir treinar com os seus amigos, mas quando estava a chegar a floresta encontrou alguém com que já não conversava à algum tempo. O filho dos sanins lembrou-se do pedido que Jiraya tinha feito, mas 5 minutos de conversa não iria fazer mal. O menino decidiu aproximar-se.

- hey Kaguya adivinha só!! – disse Anouk aproximando-se a sorrir.

- eu detesto adivinhas! – resmungou Kimimaro revirando os olhos.

- eu vou ser dono desta terra!! – cantou ele

- ai sim?? – perguntou Kaguya mal humorado  
- sim.. o Jiraya mostrou-me toda Konoha, e se me tornar hokage vou governa-la toda! – riu Anouk sentando-se numa pedra.  
- ai é? Desculpa não saltar de alegria… é que me doem as costas – disse Kaguya mal-humorado e sarcasticamente deitando-se no chão a fintar o céu.  
Anouk foi ter com o amigo e apoiou-se no seu peito.  
- hey Kaguya… quando eu for hokage, o que é que vais ser tu? – perguntou o menino.  
- o professor macaco! – resmungou ele, Anouk rebolou no chão a rir.  
- és tão esquisito! – disse o filho da sanin deitado agora de barriga para baixo. Kimimaro levantou a cabeça ligeiramente com um sorriso forçado.  
- nem queiras saber… - disse ele sentando-se – então o Jiraya mostrou-se a aldeia toda não foi?.  
- sim.. toda! – respondeu o menino  
- e mostrou-te o vale alem da fronteira norte? – perguntou ele sabendo a resposta

-aahh não… isso eu não posso lá ir – gemeu o rapaz triste  
- e ele tem toda a razão! É muito perigoso! Só os mais corajosos é lá podem ir – disse Kimimaro fingindo-se serio e preocupado, curioso Anouk levantou-se e aproximou-se.  
- eu sou corajoso… o que é que há lá? – perguntou o menino bastante curioso.  
- Desculpa Anouk não te posso dizer! – respondeu Kaguya virando-se para o outro lado.  
- porque? – perguntou Anouk triste.  
- Anouk, só estou a zelar pela segurança do meu amigo preferido… - disse Kaguya passando uma das mãos no cabelo do amigo, Anouk riu-se.  
- Ora sou o teu único amigo… - disse ele  
- mesmo assim… um cemitério de ladroes não é lugar para um jovem príncipe estar.. ups… - disse ele pondo a mão a frente dos lábios culpando-se de ter deixado escapar o pormenor.  
- CEMITERIO DE QUÊ???? Uau!!! – disse Anouk extremamente emocionado, por outro lado Kaguya meteu a mão na cabeça.  
-ohh não! já falei de mais… mas acho que descobririas mais cedo ou mais tarde… sendo tão esperto como tu és…- disse ele fingindo-se preocupado. Anouk começou a levantar-se lentamente, mas Kaguya puxou-o pela gola da camisola.

- Mas promete-me que não vais visitar esse lugar… - pediu Kimimaro

-não há problema… - mentiu Anouk cruzando os dedos atrás das costas

- que lindo menino!... agora vai dar uma volta!... diverte-te!... e lembra-te! É o nosso segredinho! – disse ele fazendo um sorriso maldoso quando Anouk virou as costas.

O filho dos sanins correu pela a aldeia a procura do amigo Konohamaru que certamente estava na academia, Anouk dirigiu-se para a escola e lá estava ele ao pé de alguns ninjas.

- olá Konohamaru.. – cumprimentou ele.

- olá Anouk – retribuiu o amigo.

- Anda vou mostrar-te um lugar fantástico! – disse Anouk puxando o amigo.

- Anouk estou a acabar os trabalhos… - disse o amigo.

- E tu devias de estar a fazer os teus! – disse Tsunade aproximando-se com Shizune e Genma. Anouk revirou os olhos pegou no livro de Konoamaru leu-o rapidamente e pensou alguns segundos.

- prontos já estão feitos aqui! Posso ir andando? – disse o filho apontando o dedo indicador para a cabeça mostrando que já os tinha feito psicologicamente.

- e onde vamos? Espero que não seja a nenhum lugar parvo! – disse Konohamaru arrumando os seus livros.

- Não! É um lugar muito giro! – respondeu Anouk

- e onde é que fica esse tal lugar? – perguntou Tsunade com um sorriso encostando-se a porta.

- err.. ao pé da barragem! – mentiu o filho

- da barragem? O que é que a barragem tem de tão especial? – perguntou Konohamaru intrigado, Anouk dirigiu um sorriso falso a mãe enquanto se virava para o amigo.

- eu mostro-te quando lá chegarmos! – disse Anouk entre dentes apertando o braço do amigo.

- oww esta bem.. então vamos… ate já… - disse Konohamaru

- ate já… - disse Anouk saindo com o amigo, a medida que eles desapareciam o sorriso da hokage também desaparecia.

- que se passa? – perguntou Shizune

- ele vai fazer alguma! – respondeu a amiga ainda a olhar para a rua embora já não os visse.

- achas mesmo? – perguntou Genma intrigado.

- sim… Shizune… não deixes que ele se magoe… - pediu a hokage, Shizune percebeu e seguiu Anouk à distancia.

- Agora a serio onde é que vamos? – perguntou Konohamaru ao amigo.

- Ao cemitério dos ladroes…. – sussurrou Anouk

- Uau! – gritou o amigo

- cihhh!! Podem estar a ouvir-nos – disse Anouk cauteloso.

Os dois amigos rapidamente atravessaram Konoha e desceram pelo monte ate ao vale, era escuro e frio, tudo fazia eco e sombras e estava todo em ruínas. Os dois amigos andaram pelo vale ate se depararem com uma pequena gruta.

- achas que há cadáveres ai dentro? – sussurrou Konohamaru

- só há uma maneira de saber-mos… anda vamos verificar! –disse Anouk aproximando-se da gruta escura, mas de repente um vulto apareceu a sua frente.

- NÃO! –

Os dois amigos assustaram-se

- A única coisa que vão verificar é sair daqui para fora… já estamos fora dos terrenos da aldeia – disse Shizune puxando os dois rapazes.

- A Shizune esta com medo! – riu Konohamaru conseguindo-se livrar dos braços da ri.

- Senhora Shizune baixinho! E agora fica a saber que estamos todos em perigo! – lamentou-se a ninja tentando puxar as crianças, mas Anouk desprendeu-se e começou a saltitar pelo vale.

- Perigo? Naaaa…. Eu ando sozinho em Konoha! Eu rio-me face ao perigo! Hahahaha – disse Anouk imitando uma gargalhada falsa, mas nesse momento uma kunai passou a poucos milímetros da sua cara espetando-se na parede atrás de si.

O menino correu para ao pé da tia juntamente com o seu amigo.

- olha o que é isto Banzario o que temos nós aqui? – perguntou um ninja vestido de preto.

- humm eu não sei Shendio.. o que é que achas Ed? – disse outro ninja surgindo so escuro. Um terceiro ninja apareceu e respondeu ao segundo somente com uma gargalhada.

- deixa-me adivinha… UM TRIO DE INVASORES!- gritou o segundo ninja

- desculpem meus senhores foi um pequeno erro de marcação… - disse Shizune tentando fugir com as crianças, mas o primeiro ninja agarrou-a pelo um braço.

- oohh, espera, espera, espera!!! Eu conheço-te! Tu és a sombra da Tsunade a Shizune! – disse ele.

- eu meu senhor sou a secretaria da hokage! – disse Shizune

- e quem és tu?? – perguntou o segundo ninja andado a volta de Anouk.

- o futuro hokage! – gritou Anouk corajosamente

- sabes o que é que fazemos aos Hokages que saem da sua vila? – disse o segundo ninja com um ar ameaçador, Shizune foi para ao pé das crianças agarrando-as.

- puff… vocês não me podem fazer nada! – gozou Anouk

- bem… tecnicamente podem… é a terra deles… - gemeu Shizune tentando fugir.

- mas Shizune.. eles não passam de uns ninjas carniceiros, estúpidos e sarnentos… - sussurrou Anouk para a tia que lhe metia a mão a frente a boca.

-hey boca calada, não entra mosca! – disse a ninja enquanto os agarrava

- Quem é com moscas? – perguntou o segundo ninja furioso.

- olhem para o sol! São horas de irmos… - disse Shizune tentando escapar, mas os ninjas encurralaram-na.

- qual é a pressa?… era óptimo termo-los para o jantar… - disse o primeiro ninja

- sim.. gostaríamos de ter… hokage à mesa… !!!!! – riu o segundo ninja.

- tenho outra… tenho outra… para sobremesa, um duro hokage!! – riu-se o primeiro ninja, mas entretanto o terceiro ninja começou aos pulos.

- o que foi Ed? – perguntou o primeiro

-hey? Mandamos embora o jantar? – perguntou o segundo ninja.

- não! Porque? – perguntou o primeiro

- porque ele foi-se! – disse o segundo ninja apontando para Shizune já longe que corria com as duas crianças.

Os três ninjas perseguiram o grupo e conseguiram agarrar Shizune.

- Foge Anouk! – ordenou ela caída no chão.

O Filho dos sanins agarrou no braço do amigo e começou a correr, os dois começaram a trepar a montanha, quando Anouk chegou ao cimo ouviu o seu amigo chama-lo.

- Anouk socorro!!! – gritou o amigo. O rapaz desceu a montanha rapidamente e com uma kunai que tinha guardada cortou a cara ao ninja que tentava agarrar o amigo. Os dois correram rapidamente pela montanha a cima mas correram para um beco sem saída, Shizune conseguiu alcança-los mas ficou igualmente encurralada no beco. Os três ninjas aproximavam-se a estalar os dedos, Konohamaru tremia encostado a parede, Shizune, ligeiramente magoada, tentava defender-se com uma kunai em punho. Anouk estava mais a frente, ele sabia que tinha de defender os amigos, concentrou o seu chakra fez uma serie de movimentos e soprou entre os dedos da mão esquerda criando assim uma pequena bola de fogo ao que os ninjas conseguiram evitar facilmente.

- puf… só isso?... tenta outra vez… vá lá! – riu-se o primeiro ninja e os outros acompanharam-no na gargalhada. Anouk começou a refazer o jutso e uma enorme bola de fogo foi na direcção dos ninjas que assustados baixaram-se. Anouk ficou confuso pois não sabia como é que antes de terminar o jutso o ataque já estava a aparecer, foi então que Jiraya saltou por cima deles dando socos e pontapés aos ninjas que caiam magoados no chão. Os três começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo assustados caídos no chão.

- Silencio!! – gritou Jiraya calando assim os ninjas.

- Calma! Pedimos desculpas! – disse o primeiro ninja.

- Se voltam a aproximar-se do filho da hokage eu…. – ameaçou o sanin com o rosto vermelho.

- então ele é… então ele é filho da hokage?... eu não sabia – mentiu o segundo ninja – tu sabias? – perguntou ele ao primeiro ninja nervoso.

- não é claro que não… - mentiu o primeiro

-Saiam daqui! – gritou Jiraya fazendo com que os três ninjas saíssem a correr Anouk abriu um grande sorriso ao ver que Jiraya o tinha salvado, mas sabia que tinha desobedecido, então arrependido aproximou-se.

- Jiraya eu… - começou ele aproximando-se do sanin para se desculpar.

- Desobedeceste-me deliberadamente!! – gritou Jiraya virando-se para Anouk mostrando a raiva que sentia no momento. Anouk ficou super assustado pois nunca tinha visto o seu amigo assim, muito menos zangado com ele.

- Jiraya desculpa…. – pediu o menino arrependido.

- Vamos para casa! – gritou ele novamente. Anouk estremeceu mais uma vez e decidiu não falar mais com o sanin naquele momento, Konohamaro baixou a cabeça e meteu uma mão no ombro do amigo que se encontrava agora inconsolável.

- eu acho que foste muito valente! – disse o amigo. Os três ninjas seguiram o sanin em silencio ate Konoha, a meio do caminho para casa Jiraya parou.

- Shizune! – chamou ele sem se virar, a ninja obedeceu a chamada e dirigiu-se ate ao sanin.

- Sim Jiraya? – perguntou ela nervosa

- Shizune leva o Konohamaro para casa! Tenho de ensinar ao Anouk uma lição! – disse ele ainda em tom severo. Anouk baixou a cabeça assustado, Shizune caminhou para traz para ir buscar o pequeno ninja.

- Vamos Konohamaro… Anouk… boa sorte… - desejou Shizune afastando-se.

- Anouk! – Chamou Jiraya. O menino estremeceu e caminhou ate ao sanin, os dois encontravam-se na montanha do monte hokage a ver Konoha por cima à noite.

- Anouk estou muito desiludido! – disse Jiraya fixando o filho

- eu sei… - gemeu Anouk

- tu podias ter morrido! Desobedeceste deliberadamente… e o pior… é que puseste o Konohamaro em perigo! – queixou-se o sanin baixando o tom de voz.

- mas eu só queria ser valente como tu… - gemeu Anouk a chorar.

- eu só sou valente quando é preciso.. – respondeu o sanin passando uma mão a volta do ombro do filho para que ele parasse de chorar. – Anouk… ser valente não significa procurar sarilhos…- gemeu o sanin já calmo.

- Mas tu nunca tens medo de nada! – gemeu Anouk a enxugar as lágrimas.

- hoje tive! – responde ele

- Tiveste? – perguntou o filho espantado.

- sim … pensei que te ia perder… - respondeu Jiraya juntando a sua cabeça a do filho.

- aahh… afinal ate os Sanins tem medo.. – gemeu o filho a sorrir, Jiraya concordou com um sorriso.

- sabes uma coisa?... – gemeu o filho ao ouvido já alegre

- o que? – perguntou ele também num gemido a sorrir

- aqueles ninjas ficaram ainda mais assustados! - disse Anouk, Jiraya sorrio

- hahaha… porque ninguém se mete com o teu tutor… VEM CA! – gritou Jiraya agarrando Anouk com força esfregando os nos dos dedos na cabeça do filho.

- ohh não… - gemeu Anouk tentando escapar alinhando na brincadeira. O sanin e o filho correram pela montanha a brincar um com o outro, por fim Jiraya caiu na relva e Anouk atirou-se para cima dele.

- Jiraya? – chamou o menino

-hum?- perguntou ele

- somos amigos não é? – perguntou o menino sorrindo, o pai retribuiu o sorriso

- é… - respondeu ele

- e estaremos sempre juntos não é? – perguntou novamente o filho, mas nessa altura o sorriso desapareceu da cara de Jiraya

- Anouk já tivemos essa conversa… - gemeu ele meio triste

- mas eu gosto quando tu estas por perto… - gemeu o menino

- mas tu sabes que não posso estas sempre perto de ti, nem para sempre…- disse o sanin levantando-se.

- então que me vai guiar quando eu estiver sozinho? – perguntou o menino novamente choroso.

- Anouk… olha para as estrelas… - o menino obedeceu – os grandes Sanins do passado olham para nos lá de cima e quando te sentires sozinho eles vão lá estar sempre para te guiar… tal como eu…- disse Jiraya passando uma mão pelos cabelos do filho, Anouk sorriu e deu um grande abraço ao pai.


	12. A Pedra e a Semente

**XII**** – A Pedra e a Semente**

No dia seguinte vários olhares perseguiam Anouk o que o deixava um pouco incomodado.

- bom dia Konohamaro… - disse Anouk aproximando-se

- Bom dia Anouk… - retribuiu o amigo

- bem hoje o ambiente esta pesado… - gemeu Anouk tentando acalmar-se

- a quem o dizes… - resmungou o amigo igualmente nervoso.

Jiraya caminhou alegremente pelo corredor que dava ate ao escritório da Hokage para lhe desejar um bom dia com um sorriso bem rasgado, mas quando chegou a porta apercebeu-se que estava alguém dentro do escritório com Tsunade. O sanin decidiu não interromper mas ficou a escutar para tentar perceber o que se passava, pois não era normal Tsunade distribuir missões aquela hora da manha.

- Kakashi não te preocupes já com isso! – Disse Tsunade de dentro do seu escritório

- mas se der positivo, eu não si o que fazer… a minha vida fica perdida… - gemia Kakashi também dentro do escritório.

- Kakashi, eu sou medica, e também sou mãe, sei o que estas a passas mas não te preocupes, basta dares-me uma amostra de sangue e tira-se as tuas duvidas, sim porque eu não tenho duvidas – respondeu Tsunade.

- Está bem, Tsunade eu faço isso e trago-te o sangue amanha… - disse Kakashi girando a maçaneta da porta para sair, Jiraya de um pequeno salto mas era tarde de mais não podia fugir naquele momento.

- Jiraya? – disse Kakashi bem assustado e incomodado.

- Bom dia Kakashi… tudo bem… - disse Jiraya nervoso. Kakashi saiu e Jiraya entrou para dentro do escritório da Hokage.

- que se passa, para estares a pedir sangue ao Kakashi? – perguntou Jiraya fechando a porta atrás de si.

- motivos pessoais… - respondeu friamente Tsunade um pouco nervosa. Jiraya não quis insistir com a conversa pois havia ali algo que não lhe estava a soar bem.

- olha lá onde está o Anouk? – perguntou a Hokage dando uma pequeno salto.

- está nas aulas… - respondeu Jiraya sentando-se numa cadeira fazendo sinal para Tsunade sentar-se ao seu colo.

- TU DEVIAS DE ESTAR A VIGIA-LO! – gritou a sanin fazendo Jiraya cair da cadeira com o seu grito.

- hey calma, aqui cada ninja toma conta da sua vida e aquele menino tem que aprender a tratar dele… - atreveu-se Jiraya a dizer, mas rapidamente arrependeu-se ao ver o rosto vermelho de Tsunade.

- ele ontem ia morrendo porque tu não estavas de olho nele! – rosnou ela, por um lado ate tinha razão.

O dia foi bastante incomodativo para Anouk e Konohamaru que foram os alvos de conversas e comentários.

- Anouk onde vais? – perguntou Shizune ao ver o sobrinho a sair do escritório da hokage.

- vou para casa… estou de castigo lembras-te… - disse o menino deprimido. Shizune passou uma mão nos cabelos do menino que sorrio com o gesto e começou a caminhar.

- lembra-te que é para ires para casa! – disse Tsunade aparecendo a porta.

- simmm…. – gemeu o filho arrastando-se lentamente de cabeça baixa.

- coitadinho o Anouk… - gemeu Shizune aproximando-se da amiga.

- também me esta a dar pena Shizune, mas ele agiu mal, tem de pagar pelo que fez, achas que gosto de ver o meu filho assim? – Disse Tsunade com uma cara triste.

Anouk não desobedeceu à ordem da mãe e foi para casa fazer os trabalhos e continuar de castigo e lá ficou sozinho ate a mãe e Shizune acabarem o trabalho.

O filho da sanin não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, e só naquele momento é que viu como era fraco e que não podia combater com os ninjas adultos, na verdade ele estava qualificado como sendo forte de entre as crianças, e só agora viu isso. Anouk estava sentado na sua secretaria a pensar sobre isso tudo quando viu o seu amigo Kimimaro a passar na rua em frente a sua casa.

- oi! Kaguya!! – chamou o menino entusiasmado, Kimimaro olhou para ver quem e que o chamava, e retribuiu o cumprimento quando viu que se tratava do seu amigo Anouk. O mestre dos ossos deu um salto para subir a casa e sentou-se no parapeito da janela do filho dos sanins.

- que fazem em casa tão cedo? – perguntou Kaguya, Anouk não estava a espera daquela pergunta, não podia dizer ao amigo que estava de castigo porque tinha saído da aldeia se ainda no dia anterior lhe tinha prometido que não iria sair desta.

- vim fazer os trabalhos e treinar – mentiu ele mais uma vez, o amigo não respondeu, limitou-se a ficar ali sentando a descansar da sua longa viagem.

- onde foste? – perguntou o menino tentando mudar de tema.

- numa missão, vou agora ter com o Jiraya para lhe entregar o meu relatório – disse Kimimaro – e depois vou trinar – acrescentou ele com um tom sombrio nas ultimas palavras.

- Boa! Eu vou contigo! – disse o menino festejando.

-NÃO! – impediu o amigo, Anouk parou perplexo – não.. tu ficas aqui em casa, não quero que isto termine numa confusão como aquela dos ninjas viajantes. – disse Kimimaro alertando o amigo, Anouk ficou em estado de choque.

- também já soubeste ? – perguntou o menino envergonhado.

- Anouk já toda a gente sabe disso! – respondeu ele

- ai sim… ? – gemeu o menino baixinho encolhendo-se. Anouk serrou os punhos com força.

- sabes uma coisa Kaguya, desde que me lembro, sempre me disseram que eu era forte – começou ele, Kimimaro começou a prestar atenção ao amigo. – mas vejo que não passo de uma criança com a cabeça cheia de fantasias – chorou o menino.

- ouve tu és forte realmente! – interrompeu Kaguya mas Anouk não permitiu que ele continuasse – Não, não… não sou forte, eu nem a Shizune nem o Konohamaru consegui proteger!! – gritou ele, com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- ouve tu para criança és forte, não sejas tão exigente contigo mesmo, ninguém estava a espera que destruas toda a gente. – disse ele tentando animar o amigo.

- ontem… ontem eu limitei-me a fugir, e se eu quero ser um grande ninja, não posso bloquear da maneira que bloqueei… é por isso… - gaguejou ele – É POR ISSO QUE EU VOU TREINAR SERIAMENTE!! E quero que me ajudes! Tu és chunnin e só tens 15 anos, eu tenho 10 e só agora e que sou genin!! – chorou Anouk. Kimimaro baixou o seu rosto e sorriu sorrateiramente.

- tu vais ser um grande ninja… está-te no sangue! – disse Kaguya levantando a cabeça.

- o que? – perguntou Anouk confuso

- sim és filho de grandes guerreiros, tanto a tua mãe… como o teu pai…- disse ele com uma voz sombria.

- o meu pai???? Tu conheces meu pai!!! – gritou Anouk em pânico.

- sim, sei, mas não vou dizer, mas se ele te deixou e porque não quer saber de ti! – gritou Kimimaro – eu posso tornar-te mais forte, se quiseres, posso ensinar-te inúmeras coisas, incluindo impedir a morte! – disse ele, Anouk arregalou os olhos com medo.

- vais? – repetiu o menino

- sim, se tu prometeres não dizer nada, absolutamente nada a ninguém, seja quem for! Utiliza a raiva que tens pelo teu pai para lutar, e isso sim vai tornar-te forte. – disse Kimimaro. Anouk abanava a cabeça afirmativamente obcecado pela palavra "forte".

- eu quero que me treines… quero que me tornes tão forte que consiga tornar-me rapidamente num chunnin – gemeu Anouk com os olhos a brilhar, o amigo soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- o que foi? – perguntou o menino confuso

- Para tudo na vida é preciso fazer no seu tempo, não te podes tornar chunnin numa semana! – disse ele

- porque não? – protestou o menino demonstrando o seu desagrado, Kaguya apanhou uma pequena pedra que estava no telhado, com aproximadamente 3 cm de raio.

- olha Anouk, imagina, isto é uma semente – disse ele passando a pedra para a mão de Anouk.

- mas é uma pedra… - disse o menino confuso

- sim, eu sei que e uma pedra, mas imagina, essa semente és tu, e aquela arvore sou eu – disse ele apontando para uma grande arvore do outro lado da rua.

- mas é uma pedra… - repetiu Anouk

- sim tens toda a razão é uma pedra, mas imagina que e uma semente. – disse Kimimaro perdendo a paciência. – agora vê, aquela arvore só esta assim porque teve muita dedicação e força, porque entes era uma semente como essa, e nos somos assim Anouk… um dia vais ser como aquela arvore tal como eu, mas vais ter de dedicar-te e treinar seriamente, porque tu… ainda és uma semente como essa que tens ai – concluiu o amigo sorrindo, Anouk tinha uma expressão de choque na cara.

- mas é uma pedra… - repetiu ele.

- EU SEI QUE É UMA PEDRA!! JULGAS QUE NÃO SEI O QUE É UMA PEDRA! – gritou Kimimaro faltando do parapeito da janela. – vem ter comigo a floresta enquanto dormem vamos treinar, e a única maneira de não sermos detectados e lembra-te…. Silencio total – disse Kimimaro afastando-se, Anouk ficou a observar o amigo a afastar-se.

- tenho que treinar seriamente também em casa, só o Kaguya não me poderá ajudar – disse Anouk atirando-se para o chão a fazer flexões de braços, pernas, depois passou para os abdominais. Quando terminou Anouk foi ate ao jardim da casa encheu a sua mochila de pedras e colocou-a as costas e começos a fazer um combate contra a grossa arvore que Kaguya falava.

- Acumula a tua raiva… - dizia ele enquanto socava o tronco da arvore, o filho da sanin imaginava a sua mãe a segura-lo no colo quando era bebe a porta de uma casa enquanto observava um vulto a afastar-se da casa, certamente que era o seu pai. Os nós dos dedos já estavam vermelhos então o menino passou para os pontapés. O coração da criança já batia com força e o suor escorria-lhe pela cara, a força já lhe começava a faltar, foi então que decidiu tirar a mochila e treinar os seus Jutsus.

Anouk traçou duas linhas no chão com uma grande distancia e colocou-se em cima.

- é isso o meu Katon tem de atingir os 20 metros – sussurrou ele limpando o suor da testa. Invocou a sequencia de movimentos e cuspiu o fogo, rapidamente foi a correr medir a distancia.

- 3 metros… eu só consigo 3 metros… - miou a criança terrivelmente desapontada. Por momentos as memorias de Anouk subiram-lhe a cabeça e só recordava o seu combate com o Sensei Genma quando ele lhe gritava " és fraco". Esta frase batia-lhe na cabeça como a constância dos ponteiros do relógio… " fraco… fraco…fraco".

- NÃO!! – gritou ele, voltou a fazer os movimentos e a cuspir a sua bola de fogo, foi rapidamente medir.

- 5 metros… tenho de continuar a tentar… - gemia o menino exausto.

Durante o resto da tarde Anouk limitou-se a treinar o seu Katon, já o sol se começava a por e a criança ainda insistia em conseguir melhor, quando a presença de um chacra o fez parar por segundos.

- esta alguém dentro de casa… - gemeu o menino exausto, não podia ser a sua mãe, nem Shizune porque a essa hora elas ainda estavam a trabalhar.

- será que os ninjas seguiram-me? – sussurrou ele assustado. Anouk apurou os seus sentidos e caminhou para dentro de casa, estava pronto para combater a qualquer momento. Apesar de a casa parecer estar vazia, o filho dos sanins sabia que não estava sozinho foi então que uma cadeira voou na sua direcção, foi por um triz que a cadeira não acertou na criança, Anouk baixou-se e rebolou no chão para a evitar. Ao levantar-se, perdeu ligeiramente as forças pois as suas pernas estavam cansadas, sem conseguir prever o movimento Anouk foi atingido no estômago por um murro, a criança deixou-se cair ao chão.

- que te sirva se lição – rosnou um homem aproximando-se, Anouk reconheceu a voz.

- Jiraya?... porque? – gemeu o menino ainda caído.

O sanin pegou-o ao colo e levou-o ate ao sofá

- Jiraya porque é que fizeste isso? Porque é que me atacaste? – perguntou o menino irritado.

- para te abrir os olhos! – respondeu ele friamente.

- como assim? – perguntou o filho

- Anouk porque é que estas a treinar desta maneira? – perguntou Jiraya

- Para me poder proteger, e à mãe também… não vou permitir ser humilhado novamente… - rosnou a criança.

- chamas a isto proteger? – perguntou o sanin ligeiramente zangado. Anouk fintou-o seriamente. – tu não vez! treinaste tanto que esgotaste as tuas forças… e com elas fracas foste perdendo os teus sentidos. – começou Jiraya, o filho começou a reflectir consoante ele falava.

- primeiro estavas tão obcecado a treinar que nem deste por mim a entrar, depois desgastaste tanto o teu corpo e o teu chacra que só ao fim de quase 1 hora de eu estar em casa e que deste por mim… - disse ele, Anouk baixou a cabeça conforme o pai ralhava.

- depois já estavas tão fraco que nem de uma cadeira te conseguias desviar, e por fim sem muito esforço acertei-te, coisa que não tinha conseguido fazer em outros treinos, agora, chamas a isso treinar? Chamas a isso proteger? – disse ele. O filho não respondia, limitava-se a estar de cabeça baixa a ouvir o sermão.

- Desculpa Jiraya, mas eu só queria crescer forte… - gemeu o filho a chorar, Jiraya não resistiu e abraçou a criança.

- Ora Anouk porque é que estas com pressa? – perguntou o sanin também já triste.

- porque é que vieste cá? – perguntou a criança já mais bem disposta

- a tua mãe pediu-se para te vir buscar, o Kazekage da vila da areia vem cá e vai dar um espectáculo de magia para os mais novos – anunciou o sanin

- o Kazekage vem cá? Fixe!! – gritou a criança já bastante alegre.

- sim e a tua mãe mandou-me vir buscar-te para irmos os dois – respondeu Jiraya contente por ver o filho feliz

- então vamos… - gritou a criança começando a correr, mas Jiraya agarrou-o pela gola da camisola.

- hay, calma ai meu porquinho… primeiro precisas de um bom banho… não vais apresentar-te ao Kazekage assim – disse Jiraya olhando para o filho que estava todo sujo.

Anouk foi a correr para a casa de banho, com a conversa que tinha tido com Jiraya e com o banho que estava a tomar, a criança sentia-se bastante relaxada e já se sentia um pouco mais forte. Após o banho quente que o descontraiu bastante, Anouk penteou os seus longos cabelos e vestiu a sua melhor roupa.

- estou pronto… - gritou o filho descendo as escadas.

- ena, ena estás todo janota… - brincou o sanin, os dois saíram de casa.

Durante o caminho Jiraya foi abordado por varias perguntas sobre o Kazekage.

- hey calma… já o vais conhecer, porque tanta pressa? – perguntou Jiraya. O filho não respondeu, baixou ligeiramente a cabeça e parou de andar.

- que se passa Anouk? – perguntou o sanin.

- Jiraya, por favor eu quero que tu me treines… ensina-me Jutsus novos! Por favor peço-te – pediu o menino com os olhos a brilhar. Jiraya fez uma cara seria perante o pedido do filho.

- porque é que me estas a pedir isso Anouk? – perguntou ele

- como tu viste eu não me sei treinar sozinho… e quero que me ajudes a tornar Chunnin… - respondeu Anouk

- Bem, posso ajudar-te, mas acredita que vai ser bem difícil! – concordou Jiraya. Embora, na verdade Jiraya não quisesse treinar Anouk, mas era uma maneira de passar mais tempo com ele.

- não há problema… treinamos a tarde ao fim das aulas esta bem? – pediu o filho, Jiraya aceitou o seu pedido.

Quando os dois chegaram a academia, esta estava bastante enfeitada. Anouk correu para ao pé dos seus amigos e colegas de equipa, Konohamaru e Moegi.

- Anouk! – chamou Genma.

- sim ? – disse ele afastando-se dos amigos e aproximando-se do ninja.

- Anouk a tua mãe que vás ao escritório dela para te apresentar pessoalmente o Kazekage antes da palestra que ele vai dar aos mais novos – disse o ninja, Anouk içou bastante surpreso e seguiu o chefe dos ANBU.

- Anouk, que bom que vieste! – disse a Hokage no seu escritório quando o filho entrou. Ao observar o Kazekage Anouk não teve outra reacção se não fazer uma vénia bem delicada.

- ohh que rapazinho encantador! – gemeu o Kazekage sorrindo

- sim.. Anouk este é o Kazekage da vila oculta da areia, ele agora vai falar para os mais jovens! – disse a hokage apresentando-os mutuamente.

- muito prazer em recebe-lo mestre, espero ansiosamente por ouvir as suas sabedorias – disse Anouk mostrando-se uma criança muito bem comportada. O mestre sorrio e todos saíram da sala e dirigiram-se para o exterior. Uma vez fora da academia, Anouk dirigiu-se novamente para perto dos seus amigos.

Vários estudantes estavam encostados a arvores, muros, outros estavam sentados no chão, todos prestando atenção ao que o Kazekage dizia.

- e lembrem-se grande parte de quem nos somos, está ligada ao que desejamos, e isso é que nos torna fortes, ou fracos – dizia ele entre sorrisos.

- Perdão mestre! Mas os nossos desejos determinam a nossa força? – perguntou Konohamaru confuso.

- sim… por exemplo… quando alguém tem uma grande sede de vingança, vai sempre adquirindo poderes para vencer, e ai está sempre a tornar-se mais forte. – respondeu o sábio.

- pode exemplificar? – pediu Sasuke nervoso quando ouviu a palavra " vingar" e " forte"

- sim posso… - disse ele levantando-se, o sábio fez um jutso de fogo, e logo uma grande fogueia apareceu no centro do pátio. Todos o observavam, Anouk e os amiguinhos estavam sentados no chão logo nos lugares da frente. Tsunade, Jiraya e Shizune também observavam o espectáculo da porta da academia.

O Kazekage tirou uma bolça de dentro das suas vestes, delicadamente abriu-o.

- agora vamos fazer uma viagem ate ao interior da alma para ver os vossos desejos e sentimentos! – disse ele agarrando uma pequena porção de pó.

- Tu! Anda cá! – chamou ele apontando para Chouji, o jovem ninja obedeceu, o mestre atirou o pó para o fogo.

- diz-me o que vês? – perguntou ele

- eu vejo o Sensei Asuma, o Shikamaru, e a Ino… estamos todos a comer um grelhado por conta do Sensei – disse ele narrando o que via. Varias pessoas riram-se e depois o jovem foi aplaudido.

- Muito bem… volta para o teu lugar… agora vem cá tu! – chamou ele apontando para Konohamaru que estava bastante surpreso.

- vai, foste escolhido! – disse Anouk motivando o amigo.

O pequeno ninja dirigiu-se ate ao fogo, o Kazekage atirou novamente o pó e o menino começou a narrar.

- estou eu e o meu avo… os dois juntos a pescar… - disse ele triste com uma lágrima. Não houve comentários pela parte dos outros ninjas que limitaram-se a aplaudir.

- bem… agora dos mais velhos.. podes vir tu! – chamou o mestre apontando para Jiraya

- Eu?? – interrogou-se ele atrapalhado

- vai lá Jiraya! Tens medo que o fogo mostre alguma coisa que não possamos ver? – disse Tsunade picando-o.

- tu e que devias de estar preocupado com isso porque o meu único desejo és tu! – respondeu ele piscando-lhe um olho, e nesse momento Tsunade temeu muitas coisas que podiam ser reveladas.

Jiraya aproximou-se, outra porção de pó foi de encontro ás chamas, o sanin aproximou o seu rosto, de repente o desenho de um carrinho de bebe surgiu. Tsunade viu isso também , mas manteve-se calma no lugar a ver ate que ponto a imagem fluía.

Assustado Jiraya começou sorrateiramente a assoprar para o fumo para mudar a imagem. O Kazekage estava a olhar para Jiraya com um ar interrogativo.

- err.. vejo uma fada com asas! – disse ele tentando fugir daquela situação

- ohh!! A mim!! Escolha-me a mim!! – pedia Moegi aos pulos

- muito bem… aquela menina bonita! – chamou o Kazekage fazendo o mesmo gesto.

- ohh!! Sou eu!! Sou chunin, estou a combater com ninjas que invadiram Konoha! Macacos me mordam! Eu e o Anouk somos os dois Anbus!! – gritava ela entusiasmada , Anouk e Tsunade deram um salto quando ela disse que ele era Anbu – parecemos muito bem… - disse ela corando ligeiramente. – Anouk! Achas que este fogo mostra o futuro? – perguntou a menina andando para o lugar, um grande silencio instaurou-se.

- Como Moegi? O Terceiro Hokage está morto! – disse ele dando uma olhada ao amigo.

- ora ai está uma questão que eu queria que colocassem – disse o Kazekage

- Anouk, consegues explicar-me melhor o que este fogo faz? – Perguntou o mestre.

- ele, mostra-nos o que quisermos… seja o que for? – perguntou o menino

- sim… e não… - respondeu o mestre – ora deixa-me dar-vos um exemplo, o homem mais feliz do mundo, podia ter este pó, mas isso não iria ajuda-lo pois ele ia ver-se tal e qual como está. Acham o isso o ajudaria? – perguntou o sábio. Os estudantes começaram a pensar sem conseguir dar uma resposta. – este fogo, mostra-nos apenas o mais profundo desejo que existe nos nossos corações. E tu Konohamaru! Tu perdeste um membro da família que te era bastante importante, e aqui pudeste vê-lo ao teu lado. – explicou o sábio, fazendo com que muitas expressões interrogativas desaparecessem.

- desejo profundo? – repetiu Anouk confuso.

- sim… Anda cá! – chamou o Kazekage. Anouk obedeceu e dirigiu-se ate ao fogo.

Tsunade ficou bastante curiosa em saber qual era o desejo do filho, e por isso prestou máxima atenção. O mesmo se passou com Jiraya.

- diz-me o que vez! – disse o mestre atirando o po.

- eu vejo, um pássaro grande e um pequeno…- começou ele.

-pássaros? – gemeu Jiraya baixinho, Tsunade deu-lhe uma cotovelada para ele se calar.

- sim deixa fluir… - pediu o Kazekage.

- o pássaro grande foi-se embora, e deixou o pequeno sozinho… ele está a tentar voar mas não consegue! ELE VAI CAIR!! – gritou Anouk assustado, de repente a imagem desapareceu.

- bem… estás todo atrofiado miúdo! – disse o mestre. Vários rostos curiosos perseguiam Anouk.

- o que é que tem!!! O pássaro sou eu!!! O meu pai deixou-me!!! Não tem nada a haver com isso!!! – gritou Anouk afastando-se da multidão.

Jiraya estava na porta da academia com um grande estado de choque, e assim se encontrava igualmente Tsunade


	13. Hatake Kakashi: Um pai despreocupado

XIII – Hatake Kakashi: Um pai despreocupado

Anouk subiu pelo monte a cima em direcção á floresta, as lágrimas caiam-lhe pelo rosto. O menino parou junto a uma grande arvore, a sua raiva estava a aumentar rapidamente. Furioso o filho dos sanins deu um forte pontapé na arvore que estremeceu. Durante 10 minutos o tronco da grande arvore foi o saco de pancada de Anouk, este já tinha as pernas vermelhas e os nós dos dedos a sangrar.

- assim é que é um bom treino! – gozou Kimimaro aproximando-se. De repente Anouk não fez ideia do que lhe passou pela cabeça, mas naquele momento correu na direcção do amigo e começou a ataca-lo.

Kimimaro evitava os ataques de Anouk facilmente.

- podes para com isso?! – ordenou Kimimaro dando um forte pontapé a Anouk.

O filho dos sanins caio ao chão e rebolou uns metros, a criança levantou-se ligeiramente com a cabeça baixa as lágrimas ainda caiam no chão. O mestre dos ossos aproximou-se da criança agarrou-o pela gola da camisola e levantou-o.

- ouve meu estupor! Pareces uma mosquinha morta! – gemeu Kaguya sacudindo o menino no ar – achas que assim vais a algum lado, a combateres dessa maneira? – gritou ele aproximando o rosto do menino ao seu. – se quiseres! Eu ajudo-te, mas acredita que vai ser difícil!! E se continuares a ser um menino da mama não vais conseguir ir a lado nenhum! Pensa nisto que te disse! – rosnou Kimimaro atirando Anouk para o chão. O jovem chunnin desapareceu na escuridão, Anouk deixou-se ficar caído no chão com as lágrimas nos olhos.

- Anouk!! – gritou a mãe com a voz fina, o filho não se mexeu, Shizune aproximou-se juntamente com Jiraya

- estás bem? – perguntou Shizune puxando o rapazinho

- porque é que vieram atrás de mim? – perguntou Anouk chateado com a cabeça baixa.

- ó meu filho! Desculpa por estares a passar por isto tudo! – soluçou Tsunade espremendo o filho contra o peito.

- Jiraya.. – chamou o menino, o sanin tremeu.

- sim? – perguntou ele

- podes levar-me a casa? – pediu o filho sem levantar a cabeça

- claro… -respondeu Jiraya.

Anouk desprendeu-se da mãe, e sem dizer nada começou a caminhar sozinho, Jiraya seguiu-o, Shizune e Tsunade voltaram a festa para se despedirem do Kazekage.

- o que se passa Anouk… - perguntou Jiraya rompendo o silencio.

- Jiraya eu quero que me treines… amanha de manha cedo pode ser? – pediu o filho limpando o sangue das mãos.

- Anouk porque é que estas com tanta pressa? – perguntou o sanin, mas ao ver os olhos do filho romperem-se em lágrimas, Jiraya decidiu reformular a sua pergunta.

- está bem… a que horas é que queres?... – perguntou ele num suspiro.

- antes das aulas, quando o sol nascer estarei pronto aqui…. – respondeu o filho entrando em casa.

Anouk dirigiu-se ate ao seu quarto enquanto Jiraya ia buscar um kit de primeiros socorros a casa de banho.

- não é necessário isto é só um arranhão – disse Anouk, mas Jiraya fez questão de curar as mãos do filho.

- vá agora descansa que amanha vais ter um treino difícil! – disse Jiraya deitando o filho na cama.

- está bem… - concordou o menino

Anouk rapidamente adormeceu, e Jiraya ficou em casa ate que Tsunade chegasse. Não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse, pois ao fim de 40 minutos a sanin já estava a invadir a casa.

- onde está o Anouk? – perguntou ela nervosa

- está bem… está a dormir… - respondeu Jiraya calmamente.

- Jiraya… amanha precisava que ficasses com ele a tarde… - pediu a sanin

- não posso… amanha tenho uma coisa importante a fazer… - disse Jiraya sem adiantar mais nada.

- mas eu não quero que ele fique sozinho… - começou Tsunade, mas foi interrompida pelo sanin.

- Tsunade, tu querendo ou não o teu filho está a crescer! E tens de te mentalizar disso! um dia ele vai sair de casa! Ele vai fazer a sua vida! Não o podes impedir de crescer, por isso deixa-o ele começar a fazer as suas escolhas! – disse Jiraya com o rosto vermelho da raiva. Tsunade não disse nada, e o sanin saio da casa por sua própria vontade.

Tsunade ainda em choque deixou-se cair no sofá.

- ele fala como se eu e que tivesse a culpa! – rosnou Tsunade baixinho.

-Tsunade… não é eu estar do lado do Jiraya… mas… em certa forma… se o tivesses perdoado à 10 anos atrás… o Anouk não estaria a passar por isto agora… - gemeu Shizune nervosa. A sanin deixou cair ligeiramente o queixo chocada com a reacção da amiga.

- é a minha opinião…. – disse ela para tentar suavizar o choque.

Tsunade enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, a amiga sentou-se ao lado passando-lhe as mãos pelas costas.

- eu já não sei o que fazer… - gemeu Tsunade.

- agora a única coisa que podes fazer é deitar-te e dormires que bem precisas! – disse Shizune com um sorriso.

-vais a algum lado? – perguntou Tsunade levantando-se e dirigindo-se para o quarto

- er… sim… o Genma perguntou se eu queria ir beber um copo… mas não volto tarde… - disse ela esfregando a mão na cabeça meio envergonhada.

- faz o que quiseres eu não sou tua mãe… - sussurrou Tsunade com um sorriso. Shizune retribuiu o sorriso e saiu.

Na verdade desde que Tsunade, Shizune e Anouk tinham ido para Konoha, que os dois andavam muito íntimos. Tsunade nunca questionou nada acerca da relação entre os dois, pois para ela era bem claro o que se estava a passar. A sanin entrou dentro do quarto e atirou-se para cima da cama a pensar em tudo o que tinha ocorrido naquele dia.

- Jiraya estúpido! – rosnou ela a pensar em tudo o que ele lhe tinha dito. O dia tinha sido cansativo e atarefado, rapidamente a hokage descontraiu e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte quando Jiraya chegou já Anouk transpirava por ter estado a fazer flexões e abdominais.

- não devias de te ter cansado olha que o treino vai ser puxado! – anunciou Jiraya ao entrar no quintal.

- só estava a aquecer um pouco… - respondeu o menino a sorrir.

Era bom ver o filho a sorrir novamente depois de tanto choro e sofrimento.

- então vais aperfeiçoar as minhas técnicas? – perguntou o filho entusiasmado

- não… se tu já as sabes eu não sirvo de nada, só tu as podes aperfeiçoar, e estás aqui só a dizer para repetires o exercício acho que é perda de tempo! – respondeu Jiraya pousando uma mochila no chão. Era exactamente isso que Anouk queria ouvir, o menino levantou-se do chão e correu até ao pai.

- o que tens ai? – perguntou o menino curioso.

- isto aqui são balões de agua… - respondeu o sanin.

- balões de agua? – repetiu o filho confuso – EU ACHO QUE PEDI PARA ME TREINARES! E NÃO PA FAZER GUERRA DE BALOES DE AGUA! – gritou o filho zangado. Jiraya ficou com os olhos brancos com o susto quando o filho gritou.

- Calma meu rapaz! Paciência é uma virtude! – respondeu o sanin ainda com o coração acelerado. – o que eu te vou ensinar, é isto! – disse Jiraya esticando a palma da mão para o céu. O filho prestou máxima atenção, e a sua cara ficou com uma expressão bastante surpreendida quando viu uma grande bola azul a formar-se na palma da mão do amigo.

- bem… viste este jutso com atenção? – perguntou Jiraya fechando a mão.

- acho que sim…. – respondeu Anouk.

- como é que o viste? – perguntou o pai

- bem… vi uma grande bola, a girar em varias direcções…- arriscou ele a dizer.

- hummm… podes ir por ai… - respondeu Jiraya

– diz-me… tu sabes o método de escalar? -

Anouk abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- e sabes caminhar por cima da agua..? –

O filho voltou a abanar a cabeça dizendo que sim.

- sabes dizer-me alguma diferença entre elas? – perguntou o sanin.

- bem… para escalar arvores o chakra é concentrado e mantido na parte do corpo em que é necessário para nos agarrar-mos, enquanto quando se caminha na agua o chakra é libertado constantemente de maneira uniforme… - respondeu o filho com firmeza.

- Muito bem… só que agora é diferente, agora com o treino nos balões de agua vais ter de treinar uma correnteza de chakra, ou seja vais faze-lo girar… utilizando as técnicas que aprendeste antes claro… - explicou Jiraya.

- sim… estou a perceber… - disse o filho

- primeiro tens de concentrar e manter o chakra na palma da mão, e ao mesmo tens de o libertar, para conseguires que a agua dentro do balão gire com o chakra. – continuou o sanin.

- aahh já estou a perceber, vou ter de fazer a agua girar tão depressa para rebentar o balão! – respondeu Anouk.

- exactamente! – disse Jiraya felicitando o filho

- humm concentrar e libertar o chakra hem? Isso vai ser um pouco complicado… - anunciou o menino nervoso.

- pois vai…. Bem, vem ter comigo quando conseguires! – disse Jiraya

- para onde vais? – perguntou o filho surpreendido.

- vou á minha vida… isso vai demorar muito! Acredita… - respondeu o sanin virando costas.

- vai demorar como assim? – perguntou Anouk assustado

- essa técnica foi criada pelo quarto Hokage, e ele só a conseguiu controlar ao fim de 3 anos! E já era Hokage! – disse ele saindo do quintal.

Anouk ficou tão chocado ao ouvir aquilo que quase caiu ao chão.

- três anos?... – repetiu ele assustado.

- não te preocupes hás de conseguir! – disse Jiraya afastando-se

- Três anos… - repetiu ele… - tenho de me esforçar! – disse ele agarrando num balão de agua para iniciar o seu treino.

Jiraya afastou-se do quintal, e começou a andar na direcção do centro da aldeia, mas ao contornar a casa da Hokage algo o puxou.

- estás doido? Perdeste o juízo? - rosnou Tsunade esmagando Jiraya contra a parede.

- doido não… mas em breve estarei morto se não me largares – gemeu ele já com falta de ar – ai que feitio que esta mulher tem! – sussurrou o sanin agarrado à garganta.

- o que te passou pela cabeça para ensinares aquela técnica ao Anouk! – rosnou a Hokage.

- calma Tsunade ele à de conseguir – respondeu Jiraya desembaraçando-se dos braços da sua amada.

- Jiraya eu sei que ele está a crescer, mas ele não está o homem que tu pensas… ele só tem 10 anos! – disse Tsunade com a intuição de quem estava a lembrar alguma coisa a alguém que já se tinha esquecido.

- eu sei Tsunade mas ele é diferente! – respondeu ele olhando com orgulho para o filho. – ele é filho dos dois maiores Sanins de Konoha, e é super dotado, eu com a sua idade não tinha metade do seu talento! Eu sei que ele vai conseguir! – respondeu o Sanin.

Tsunade fintou o filho preocupada, e por fim desprendeu Jiraya.

- onde vais? – perguntou ela

- tratar de uns assuntos – respondeu ele sem mais pormenores.

- Anouk! – chamou a mãe. O menino olhou na sua direcção. – Anouk, eu vou para o escritório! Quando forem horas vai para a escola! – disse Tsunade começando a ir-se embora.

-está bem mãe! – respondeu o menino, voltando-se a concentrar no treino.

Quando o relógio de Anouk indicava as 7.50 da manha, o filho dos sanins agarrou a mochila da escola e desatou a correr até à escola. A sua mão direita estava ligeiramente dorida o que o incomodava um pouco a escrever.

- Calma Tsunade vais ver que não é nada importante – dizia Shizune tentando acalmar a amiga que rasgava papeis irritada.

- ele sempre me disse o que fazia, agora deixou de dizer! Ele está a tramar alguma! – rosnava a imperativa hokage.

- calma… não fiques nervosa! – era a única coisa que Shizune conseguia dizer. – olha porque é que não vamos dar um passeio?, para ver se consegues acalmar-te! – sugeriu a ninja medica já em desespero.

A hokage levantou a cabeça e acabou por concordar. As suas saíram do escritório e deram uma volta pela vila. Embora não fosse o seu dia de folga, Tsunade estava a relaxar com passeio, mas de repente o seu coração quase que parou. A Hokage começou a tremer de raiva, sem saber o que se estava a passar Shizune olhou para a onde Tsunade estava a olhar. A ninja medica sentiu um arrepio gelado a subir-lhe pelas costas, numa janela de um café era visível Jiraya a beber na companhia de uma bonita senhora, os dois conversavam-se e riam-se. Um novo aperto surgiu no coração de Tsunade quando viu a mulher a esticar dois anéis a Jiraya que aparentemente estava a adorar aquilo tudo.

As lágrimas surgiram nos olhos da ninja medica que virou costas e voltou para o seu escritório trancando-se neste.

- Tsunade! Por favor abre a porta, pode ser um mal entendido. – gritou Shizune

- Tu viste o mesmo que eu! Era por isso que ele estava tão ocupado! – gritou Tsunade do outro lado

- Amiga! Não tires essas conclusões já!! Fala com ele primeiro! – Gritou novamente a ninja medica

- Chama-me o Kakashi! Diz-lhe que é urgente! – ordenou a Hokage entre soluços

A amiga tremeu ao ouvir aquele nome, mas como sabia que era uma ordem não podia desobedecer e assim foi executar o pedido.

À tarde quando as aulas terminaram, Anouk despediu-se dos amigos e correu rapidamente em direcção as montanhas, onde o seu amigo Kaguya se encontrava.

- ninguém sabe que estás aqui? – perguntou o mestre dos ossos

- ninguém! – confirmou o mais pequeno

- muito bem! Quero que apagues a tua presença de espírito para ninguém detectar que estas aqui! – ordenou Kimimaro.

- então que vamos fazer? – perguntou o menino entusiasmado.

- a tua maneira de lutar deixa muito a desejar… vamos começar pelo Taijutso! – respondeu o Chunnin.

- Muito bem! – concordou o filho dos sanins.

- mas fica a saber que não vou ser nem meigo nem piedoso! – anunciou Kaguya

- Não faz mal! Assim o combate fica mais interessante! – respondeu o amigo.

Quando o combate começou o relógio apontava as 15 horas da tarde, ao fim de quatro horas Anouk cai no chão exausto.

- ai não posso mais tu és muito forte! – gemeu o menino cheio de dores e hematomas por todo o corpo.

- Vai para casa e dorme! Amanha vai ser pior! – rosnou Kaguya

- como e que vou explicar a minha mãe estas feridas todas? – gemeu o menino limpando o sangue dos nós dos dedos.

- Toma isto! – disse o mais velho atirando um frasco ao amigo. Basta despejares 3 gotas num prato de agua e passares por cima das feridas… amanha já não tens nada! – disse ele esclarecendo Anouk.

- hoo muito obrigado Kaguya! Amanha cá estarei! – disse o filho da hokage despedindo-se do amigo.

Quando Anouk chegou a casa, ainda ninguém lá estava, o menino foi rapidamente fazer o tratamento as feridas e vestiu de seguida o seu pijama para que ninguém reparasse nelas. Preparou um grande copo de leite e meteu uma torrada a boca. Exausto do seu primeiro dia de treino, Anouk esticou-se no sofá a ver televisão, mas como o cansaço era tanto o menino deixou-se adormecer.

Uma mão quente esfregou os seus cabelos, Anouk abriu ligeiramente os olhos… estava ali alguém que não pertencia aquela casa. A criança respirou fundo encheu-se de coragem e deu um salto fugindo do sofá.

- quem és tu? – perguntou ele a um ninja completamente coberto dos pés à cabeça.

- não te preocupes não vais sofrer mais… meu filho! – respondeu o ninja.

Anouk estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo.

- p… p…pa….pa….pa… pai? – gemeu o menino todo a tremer.

- vamos não temos tempo a perder… - disse o ninja tentando aproximar-se da criança que habilidosamente escapava.

- afasta-te de mim traidor! – gritou o filho

- filho compreendo que estejas chateado mas depois explico. – respondeu o ninja

- se queres explicar pordes começar! Mostra-te! – ordenou o filho

- Não! Não há tempo para isso! – disse ele, mas foi interrompido por Anouk

- Não! Há mais do que tempo! Há muito tempo! Á 10 anos que espero por este momento! Vais pagar por todo o mal que nos fizeste! – gritou Anouk saltando no ar na tentativa de esmurrar o seu pai, mas este desviou-se a tempo.

- Não fujas cobarde! – gritou Anouk a ferver de raiva, saltou mais uma vez no ar mas desta vez foi mais rápido. O filho atacou o pai de varias maneiras, mas este defendia-se de todos os seus ataques. Já em momento de desespero Anouk invoca um Katon no meio da sala para distrair o pai, quando isso aconteceu o filho lançou-se por trás ao pescoço do pai.

- Apanhei-te! Agora diz-me quem és… - ordenou Anouk novamente, mas de repente a sua atenção foi desviada para a porta da rua, onde ouvia a sua mãe a chegar. – estás tramado! – disse Anouk com um sorriso.

- Nem penses nisso! – respondeu o pai. Em segundos o ninja deitou as mãos as costas agarrando Anouk e projectou-o contra a porta da rua. Tsunade e Shizune ficaram com os olhos brancos quando viram a criança a atravessar a porta que se partia em mil pedaços.

- ANOUK O QUE SE PASSA? – Gritou Shizune

A criança não respondeu limitou-se a ficar deitado no chão a sorrir enquanto via uma sombra a fugir pelo telhado da casa.

- o filho da mãe fugiu! – disse ele

- Anouk que linguagem é essa? – rosnou a mãe doida de preocupação.

Anouk continuou a sorrir quando se apercebeu que tinha algo na mão. Era um fio que tinha arrancado do pescoço do ninja. O menino observou-o, era o símbolo de Konoha com o seu nome gravado.

- é mesmo ele! – disse Anouk

- ele quem? – perguntou Tsunade

- o meu pai! – respondeu o filho quase como se fosse um segredo. – ele tentou levar-me… mas eu defendi-me.. e arranquei-lhe isto! – disse ele mostrando o fio à mãe.

- ele esteve mesmo aqui! - disse Shizune contemplando o fio.

Apesar do cansaço Anouk não conseguia dormir naquela noite, o facto de o seu pai ter aparecido ao fim de 10 anos e de o querer levar era motivo de estar excitadíssimo ao ponto de não conseguir descansar. No dia seguinte de manha Anouk foi fazer o seu treino com os balões de agua, ele estava tão zangado e tão feliz ao mesmo tempo que em poucas tentativas o filho da Sanin conseguiu rebentar com o balão.

- Muito bem! Fizeste progressos em apenas 2 dias! – gritou Jiraya do outro lado do jardim.

-sim! Então e o que faço agora? –perguntou o menino bastante entusiasmado.

- bem… agora vais fazer isso, mas agora com bolas de borracha… - disse ele.

- o que? – perguntou o filho decepcionado.

- vá lá não te queixes! Queres ficar forte ou não? – disse Jiraya a sorrir, quando reparou num fio que Anouk trazia ao pescoço. – que coisa é essa? – perguntou ele

- hey cuidado com isto! – resmungou o menino – isto é do meu pai… ele ontem esteve aqui! –

- ai foi? – perguntou o Sanin confuso

- sim ele tentou levar-me… mas não conseguiu… - respondeu o filho a sorrir – bem agora tenho de ir para as aulas… Adeus! – despediu-se ele a sorrir.

Apesar de não estar a perceber o que se estava a passar, Jiraya teve um pressentimento de que não ir falar com Tsunade, mas sim vir ela falar consigo.

- olá Kaguya… - cumprimentou Anouk depois das aulas

- estás atrasado! – rosnou Kimimaro

- Desculpa… não foi fácil despistar a minha mãe… - desculpou-se o menino.

- não quero saber disso… mas sim de outra coisa… - gemeu Kimimaro

- o que? –

- porque é que estas com o chakra mais elevado hoje? –

- não sei… se calhar e do treino do Jiraya… - respondeu Anouk

- não me parece… porque esse chakra tem uma origem nervosa… -disse Kimimaro

- ontem o meu pai tentou atacar-me… - gemeu o menino baixinho

- então é isso Anouk! Não compreendes? Quanto mais deprimido e zangado estiveres, mas forte ficas… utiliza essa raiva e transforma-a em força! – gritou Kaguya entusiasmado com a dor do amigo.

- até pode ser que sim… mas Kaguya, desculpa lá mas não deves de bater bem da cabeça… não se fica assim feliz com a tristeza dos outros… - impôs a criança decepcionada.

- sim está bem… como queiras… vamos mas é treinar – ordenou Kimimaro.

Durante toda a semana Anouk treinou duramente com Kimimaro depois das aulas, e de manha quando acordava fazia o treino que Jiraya lhe impunha. À medida que o tempo passava, Anouk ficava cada vez mais forte.

Numa tarde de sábado Tsunade e Shizune treinavam as duas nas montanhas perto de casa. Um pouco afastado das duas ninjas encontrava-se Anouk que ainda não tinha conseguido rebentar com a bola de borracha.

- que raiva, isto é 100x mais duro que o balão, é muito mais difícil de estoirar! – resmungava a criança sozinha.

- a primeira fase é girar, e a segunda é a força… como não tem agua lá dentro é bem mais difícil determinar a direcção do chacra. – riu Jiraya ao aproximar-se do filho.

- ignora-o – gemeu Tsunade quando Shizune desviou o olhar para ele.

- mas devias de falar com ele! – disse Shizune parando de combater.

- ignora-o! – ordenou a hokage.

- ai! isto é muito difícil! – queixou-se Anouk cheio de dores na mão direita.

- e isto é só a segunda fase.. acredita este treino vai ficar cada vez mais difícil e mais doloroso! – disse Jiraya meio a cantar.

- Não há de ser mais doloroso que esse teu desempenho de canastrão! – Gritou um homem do cimo de uma arvore.

Ao ouvir aquela voz Tsunade correu para perto de Anouk.

- o que é que tu queres Kakashi? – perguntou o Sanin chateado.

- tu tens prazer pelo sofrimento dos outros! Não vês que o miúdo não está a altura desse treino! – Gritou o Jonnin descendo da arvore.

- e se eu não me importar! – gritou Anouk para Kakashi que o ignorou.

- estás com um ar de quem quer travar um duelo! – rosnou Jiraya aproximando-se do rosto do Kakashi.

- quando quiseres! – respondeu este.

Numa fracção de segundos Jiraya invocou um Rasengan ao mesmo tempo que Kakashi invocou um Chidori. Anouk assustado desviou-se dos dois ninjas.

- eles vão matar-se! – disse Shizune preocupada.

Rapidamente a hokage correu e meteu-se no meio dos dois.

- pára Kakashi! Não vale a pena brigar por isto! – disse Tsunade olhando-o fixamente.

- mãe… - gemeu o filho assustado caído no chão.

Kakashi obedeceu à ordem e parou, o mesmo fez Jiraya.

- confia em mim… não vale a pena… - gemeu ela para Kakashi. Jiraya não gostou daquele momento.

- Muito bem… eu vou-me embora… - disse o Jonnin dando uma pequena olhada a Anouk. A criança pouse-se de pé a encarar o ninja.

- o que é que queres? - Perguntou o ninja com arrogância.

- que te vás embora! – disse Anouk

- muito bem… mas primeiro ainda preciso de fazer uma coisa – disse Kakashi

- o que? – perguntou Anouk assustado ao ver o ninja a aproximar-se.

Quando estava a poucos centímetros da criança, Kakashi num rápido movimento tirou o fio que estava no pescoço de Anouk.

- o que estás a fazer? Porque é que fizeste isso? – Gritou a criança.

- fiz isto… tirei-te este fio, porque em tempos… fizeste o mesmo a mim! – disse Kakashi

Anouk tremeu ao ouvir aquilo.

- pa…pa…pa…pai? – disse ele a chorar…

- isso mesmo! – gemeu Kakashi.

Nesse mesmo instante varias imagens invadiram a cabeça de Anouk

_Flashback on: _

_- Shizune? – chamou uma voz que a Shizune era familiar, Anouk virou-se_

_- olá Gai!! ha tanto tempo!! – disse ela dando um forte abraço ao amigo._

_- o mesmo digo eu! – respondeu Gai dando uma olhada a Anouk_

_- Este… este…não pode ser o Anouk! – disse Gai admirado fintando o rapaz._

_Anouk arregalou os olhos extremamente admirado, mas entretanto um ninja com uma mascara aproximou-se._

_- Gai! Ele não sabe! – disse o ninja dando uma pequena olhada ao menino._

_Anouk torceu o nariz ao ver o quanto repugnante e mal educado era aquele ninja._

_- oi Kakashi! Que saudades! – disse Shizune dando um abraço ao amigo que corou._

_- Shizune, só eu o Gai e o Yondaime é que sabemos… portanto.. podes estar descansada – disse Kakashi aliviando a aflição da amiga._

_- Obrigada Hatake! – disse ela._

…………………………………………_._

_- Cuidado com a cabeça… - alertava Jiraya cada vez que passava por uma porta._

_- Ora, Ora… se não é a " Nanny McFee" – disse um ninja mascarado ( Kakashi refere-se ao filme da ama magica) – quanto é que te pagam para fazeres de ama seca? – perguntou o ninja amargamente._

_Anouk torceu o nariz quando o ninja se aproximou, de todos os que já tinha conhecido, sem duvida que aquele era o mais irritante._

_- Eu tomo conta dele porque quero Hatake… - respondeu Jiraya passando uma mão nos cabelos do menino que já tinha sido colocado no chão._

_Kakashi olhou-os mais uma vez e foi-se embora._

_- não percebo porque é que ele não gosta de mim… - murmurou o menino._

_Flashback off_

Então era por aquela razão que Kakashi não gostava de Anouk, era por ele era o seu pai.

- Não pode ser! Isto é verdade? – gritou Jiraya fixando Tsunade.

- é… - confirmou ela tremendo ligeiramente

Jiraya ficou sem reacção

_Flashback on: _

_- Kakashi não te preocupes já com isso! – Disse Tsunade de dentro do seu escritório_

_- mas se der positivo, eu não si o que fazer… a minha vida fica perdida… - gemia Kakashi também dentro do escritório._

_- Kakashi, eu sou medica, e também sou mãe, sei o que estas a passas mas não te preocupes, basta dares-me uma amostra de sangue e tira-se as tuas duvidas, sim porque eu não tenho duvidas – respondeu Tsunade._

_- Está bem, Tsunade eu faço isso e trago-te o sangue amanha… - disse Kakashi girando a maçaneta da porta para sair, Jiraya de um pequeno salto mas era tarde de mais não podia fugir naquele momento._

_Flashback off_

Então era para por isso que Tsunade precisava do sangue de Kakashi, ela suspeitava que o Jonnin era o pai biológico da criança, e foi por isso que fugiu da cidade, pois não podia dizer a Jiraya que estava grávida de outro. Era por isso que Tsunade não queria que Jiraya entrasse na vida do filho, aquilo tudo tinha sido para desviar as atenções de que Tsunade e Kakashi se tinham envolvido.

Anouk e Jiraya estavam com os rostos vermelhos de raiva.

Não havia mais duvidas.

Hatake Kakashi era o pai de Anouk.


	14. Amor de Pai, respeito de Padrinho

**XIV – Amor de Pai, respeito de Padrinho**

Todo o corpo de Anouk termia, por momentos Shizune temeu que lhe fosse dar alguma coisa. O chakra da criança não parava de aumentar e em poucos segundos a bola de borracha que ainda segurava na mão rebentou com um forte estrondo fazendo com que todos se desequilibrassem para traz.

- tu nunca foste o meu pai! Nunca quiseste saber de mim! POR ISSO NUNCA O SERÁS! – gritou a criança correndo para casa.

- Kakashi vai para casa depois falo contigo… - gemeu Tsunade enquanto corria atrás do filho. Shizune seguiu-a.

Obedecendo ao pedido da Hokage, Kakashi foi para a sua casa e Jiraya ficou sozinho na floresta, petrificado com as palavras que ouviu. Afinal aquele sofrimento e desespero durante todos aqueles anos tinha sido só para despistar as atenções dos outros. Afinal Tsunade transformou aquilo tudo numa grande farsa, e não queria saber dos sentimentos de Jiraya, visto que ele foi um boneco utilizado por ela.

- Porque?.... Porque é que eu não consigo odiar o miúdo? Ele nem é meu filho! – gemeu ele com as lágrimas nos olhos.

- Anouk? – chamou Tsunade ao abrir a porta do quarto do filho. Este estava sentado na sua cama, com a cabeça entre os joelhos. A Sanin não disse nada.

- eu…. Eu sempre quis conhecer o meu pai…. – soluçou o menino – mas agora que sem quem é… não sei se realmente o queria ter conhecido… - chorou ele.

- oh meu filho… mas porque é que não gostas dele? – perguntou a mãe.

- ele é mau para mim… ele não quer saber de mim… ele… ele…. Ele faz-te chorar mãe… - gemeu o filho. Tsunade fremiu ligeiramente.

- estás desiludido? – perguntou ela, o filho abanou a cabeça afirmativamente, Tsunade respirou fundo. – Anouk… se isto te serve para consolar…. Fica a saber…. Que… o Kakashi não é o teu pai… - disse ela tremendo ligeiramente.

- O QUE? TU MENTISTE-ME? – Gritou o menino dando um grande salto.

- desculpa filho eu não te queria fazer sofrer… na verdade eu so disse aquilo para te afastar do Jiraya. – respondeu ela sem pensar

- Porque??? O que é que o Jiraya tem de mal??? Ele é a pessoa que mais bem me trata aqui e todos me querem separar dele… eu … eu … EU ODEIO-TE! – gritou o filho sem pensar saindo do quarto a correr com as lágrimas a caírem.

Jiraya estava sentado no chão a fixar o céu. Anouk correu para a floresta e quando viu o amigo lançou-se a ele e abraçou-o, porem Jiraya empurrou-o.

- Deixa-me! – ordenou ele

- Jiraya tira-me daqui! – chorou o menino

- Deixa-me vai ter com o teu pai! – gritou ele novamente.

- Jiraya sempre me disseste para eu não procurar o meu pai…. Por que e que queres que eu o faça agora? – perguntou Anouk entre soluços.

- Anouk… vai para casa… vai ter com a tua mãe… fala sobre o assunto… - disse Jiraya mas Anouk interrompeu-o.

- Mas Jiraya… ela mentiu-me… ela…ela… o Kakashi não e o meu pai… ela so te queria afastar! – gemeu o menino abraçando o amigo.

Neste momento um misto de dor e felicidade invadiu o Sanin, afinal Anouk era seu filho e Tsunade só o queria tentar despistar.

- oh Anouk anda cá! – chamou o sanin com uma lágrima. Anouk obedeceu e os dois envolveram-se num grande abraço. – oh Anouk eu amo-te! – disse Jiraya deixando escapar, porem a criança sentiu-se bem com este desabafo.

- eu também te amo Jiraya – retribuiu o filho.

- Tsunade anda cá tês de ver isto! – chamou Shizune que entrava dentro de casa. A hokage obedeceu e as duas subiram o monte, Tsunade começou a chorar.

- vês?... o Anouk fez a sua escolha… ele ama o Jiraya, ele sente que parte dele pertence ao Jiraya… por que é que não te conformas com isso…? – disse Shizune.

Tsunade não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas limitou-se a virar as costas e voltar para casa.

Quando Jiraya deu por si já estava a escurecer e Anouk dormia profundamente no seu colo. Cuidadosamente pegou no filho e levou-o ate a casa. Tsunade estava à porta, e o sanin entrou em casa sem lhe dizer nada. Lentamente subiu as escadas e deitou Anouk na sua cama, voltou a descer as escadas lentamente.

- porque é nos mentiste? – perguntou ele a Tsunade que se encontrava na sala.

- porque tu também nos mentiste! – respondeu ela cheia de raiva

- como assim? – perguntou ele confuso

- escusas de te fazer de desentendido! Tu tens estado sempre a dizer que nos amas mas é tudo mentira! – disse ela agora perdendo o controlo

- endoideceste?... do que é que estas a falar? – perguntou Jiraya confuso.

- eu vi-te no café Jiraya… com uma tipa… vi vocês a trocarem alianças! – rosnou a hokage.

- viste isso? – perguntou o sanin assustado

- sim! – respondeu ela – e a Shizune também… - insistiu.

Jiraya olhou para Shizune que lhe confirmou a situação, o sanin baixou a cabeça.

- muito bem… eu não desminto essa situação, mas a verdade é que se ainda estivesse-mos juntos…. Amanha faríamos 12 anos…- disse ele deitando uma mão a um bolço tirando de lá um pequeno embrulho que atirou a Tsunade. – feliz aniversario querida! – disse virando costas saindo de casa. A sanin apanhou o pacote no ar e desembrulhou-o. Não conseguia acreditar. As mãos de Tsunade tremiam ao abrir a pequena caixa que já supunha o que tinha. Lá dentro, duas cintilantes e maravilhosas alianças brilhavam aos olhos da sanin juntamente com um pequeno cartão que dizia: " Tsunade casas comigo?".

Shizune ficou sem palavras, assim como a amiga. Nesse momento a hokage relembrou uma conversa que tinha tido a 12 anos quando cuidava de Yondaime no hospital, de o Sanin lhe ter dito que nunca iria casar, pois isso era uma perda de tempo e aprisionar a vida e liberdade. Tsunade estava estupefacta, afinal aquele encontro no café não era nada do que tinha pensado, na verdade Jiraya estava indisponível naquele dia pois tinha combinado ir buscar as alianças. Um calor aconchegou o desassossegado coração de Tsunade, ter uma vida normal com um filho e marido a seu lado era tudo o que queria. Por muito que quisesse negar os seus sentimentos, Tsunade amava Jiraya assim como amava Anouk e não conseguia causar mais sofrimento aos dois. A sanin deslocou-se ate a porta da rua, já não avistava Jiraya.

- o que tencionas fazer? – perguntou Shizune.

- não sei… eu.. eu estou tão confusa… - gemeu ela a olhar para as alianças.

Devido ás dores que agora lhe invadiam a mão direita Anouk acordou e sentou-se na sua cama. Em poucos segundos lembrou-se que Kakashi tinha admitido ser seu pai, um facto que foi desmentido pela mãe ao fim de pouco tempo.

- então não foi um sonho… - gemeu ele recordando o momento. – mas como e que eu vim aqui parar? – questionou-se o menino ao lembrar-se que estava abraçado a –Jiraya na floresta. A criança concentrou-se, o chakra do amigo não estava naquela casa. De vagar e silenciosamente Anouk calçou-se e abriu a janela do seu quarto.

- ele está a sair… - sussurrou Shizune ao sentir o chakra de Anouk que se afastava.

- ele vai ter com o pai… - respondeu a hokage deitada no sofá ainda a fixar as alianças.

Jiraya estava sentado num pequeno bar a beber sake.

- Mestre? Que anda a fazer por estas bandas? – Perguntou Maito Gai sentando-se ao seu lado.

- oh Gai problemas na vida… - respondeu o sanin desanimado.

- Mas é alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudar? – perguntou o jonin amavelmente.

O sanin sorriu.

- bem… Gai… tu sabes… que o Anouk é meu filho certo? – perguntou ele num pequeno gemido inaudível.

Do outro lado da rua Anouk corria a procura do amigo, quando detectou o seu chakra vindo de um bar. O menino sabia que não podia entrar ali, então decidiu ir ate uma janela na tentativa de chamar Jiraya. Por sorte Anouk inclinou-se para uma janela semi-aberta, onde logo em primeira fila era visível Jiraya e Gai, eles não o viram.

- sei, mas…. É isso que te preocupa? Quer dizer, tu e o Anouk sempre se deram muito bem… - respondeu Gai. Ao ouvir o seu nome Anouk ficou inquieto, do que e que eles estariam a falar?, embora não fosse correcto o filho dos sanins apagou a sua presença de espírito, e ficou a escutar a conversa.

- é só que eu não percebo, porque é que a Tsunade disse que o Anouk era filho do Kakashi se isso não é verdade… - queixou-se ele afundando-se na bebida.

Anouk questionava-se sobre o mesmo, mas mesmo assim não interrompeu. Gai respirou fundo e desabafou.

- Jiraya, não era suposto saberes disto, mas se eu tivesse no teu lugar, gostava que fizessem o mesmo… - disse ele ligeiramente atrapalhado.

- Do que estás a falar? – perguntou o Sanin levantando a cabeça.

- Na verdade não és o monstro que a Tsunade pintou durante este tempo… e dá para ver que os amas… é por isso que te vou contar este segredo… - esclareceu o Jonnin

- Mas que segredo? – questionou-se o mestre dos sapos. Anouk fez a mesma pergunta mentalmente.

- Muita gente não sabe, mas…. Desde que a Tsunade deu à luz, o Kakashi era… e ainda é…. O padrinho do Anouk! – disse Gai tremendo ligeiramente.

Jiraya ficou chocado fixando o Jonnin, mas o choque mais forte foi em Anouk que teve de se encostar a parede para não cair. Parecia que tinha levado com uma lança no coração, afinal durante todo este tempo Kakashi era o seu padrinho e estava sempre por perto para o defender.

- Meu deus! Fui tão mal educado ao despreza-lo… afinal… se estou vivo é graças a ele… - gemeu o menino sentando-se no chão.

Subitamente Anouk já não teve vontade de ir falar com Jiraya, voltando portanto para casa.

Novamente na sua cama a cabeça da criança estava num turbilhão de pensamentos.

- então era por isto que a mãe não queria vir para Konoha… ela tinha medo que descobrisse isto… - gemeu o pequeno rebolando na cama. Quando a sua cabeça ficou livre de todos aqueles pensamentos Anouk adormeceu.

- Então Shizune, tu e o Genma afinal andam ou não? – perguntou Tsunade provocando a amiga.

- ohh não digas essas coisas assim! Nos estamos a sair… só – justificou-se enquanto punha o café na mesa.

- pois sim… no outro dia vocês estavam a conversar e quando ele foi ao meu gabinete reparei que tinha uns lábios mais rosados…. Não sabia que ele agora usava batom – riu-se a sanin fazendo Shizune corar.

- está bem… pronto… sim andamos a namoriscar só isso..- respondeu Shizune

- tens usado precauções? – Perguntou a amiga descaradamente. Shizune engasgou-se ligeiramente mas respondeu.

- ele usa o preservativo. – disse

-ahhh então está a haver relações entre vocês! – disse a sanin rindo descobrindo a careca da amiga.

- Tsunade…. O que tens hoje? Estas muito atrevida! – disse ela já pouco á vontade.

- Sabes Shizune, durante a noite estive a pensar… e vou mudar a minha vida… a partir de hoje… vou ser feliz! – respondeu a sanin piscando um olho à amiga.

-ohh!!! Isto significa que? – começou ela, mas Tsunade piscou novamente o olho.

- e como vais dizer ao Anouk? – perguntou Shizune.

- bem… da para ver que ele adora o Jiraya… é só habituar-se à ideia. – disse a sanin sorrindo, mas nesse momento parou. Anouk tinha acabado de descer as escadas.

- ohh filho, está aqui sumo de laranjas com toranjas, mas como não gostas eu vou fazer outro. – disse Tsunade ainda triste com o que o filho lhe tinha dito a noite anterior. Anouk apercebeu-se disso, e sabia que tinha agido mal.

- não… er… toranjas com laranjas parece-me bem… - disse ele com uma voz rouca do sono sorrindo. Tsunade sorriu também.

- hoje não há escola… porque te levantaste cedo? – perguntou a mãe.

- tenho de treinar mãe.. – respondeu ele acabando o pequeno almoço. Quando terminou Anouk levantou-se, contornou a mesa e parou junto á mãe.

- sim? – perguntou ela

- eu Amo-te… - disse ele fixando a mãe.

- ohh e eu a ti mau querido… - disse ela passando uma mão nos longos cabelos do filho.

Com o coração já aliviado Anouk saiu para o jardim para treinar. No dia anterior com a raiva que tinha o menino tinha conseguido soltar um chakra tão grande que fez estoirar a bola, então era isso que tinha de fazer.

- concentração… concentração… - gemia ele de olhos fechados tentando concentrar o chacra na palma da mão que segurava uma bola.

Anouk recordou-se de tudo o que se tinha passado no dia anterior, a fúria começou a subir e no momento exacto soltou o seu chacra de uma só vez que rapidamente estoirou a bola e o lançou para traz.

A criança rebolou varias vezes no chão até que Jiraya o apanhou.

- Boa Anouk! – felicitou-o observando a palma da mão do filho que agora estava queimada. Anouk sorriu.

- viste? – perguntou o menino ainda caído no chão.

- muito bem… estás magoado? – perguntou o sanin preocupado.

- não te preocupes… não é nada. – respondeu o menino feliz pela sua vitoria – então o que tenho de fazer agora?

- Então, agora só tens de controlar bem isso e estás pronto a usar o jutso! – disse Jiraya sorrindo.

- fixe.. – disse o menino começando a fazer o treino.

- bem, vim só ver como estavas, agora tenho de ir… - disse o sanin. Anouk não disse nada, mas entendeu que Jiraya não queria cruzar-se com a sua mãe.

O filho dos sanins passou a manha toda a treinar, quando estava demasiado cansado para invocar o Rasengan Anouk treinava Taijutsus ou mesmo outros Ninjutsus.

- Anouk vou ter de ir trabalhar por favor não mandes a casa abaixo – pediu a mãe saindo com Shizune para o escritório.

- está descansada! – disse o menino continuando a treinar.

Anouk fez uma pausa no seu treino e foi beber um pouco de agua.

- Estou a ver que estás mais forte… - disse uma voz, Anouk deu um salto.

- ohh Kaguya eu não sabia que vinhas… - disse o menino.

- deixaste de ir treinar… - rosnou ele

- eu tenho estado com umas agitações cá em casa… tem sido complicado – justificou-se

- eu não quero saber das tuas agitações! Se queres realmente ser forte tens de treinar seriamente! – gritou Kimimaro – Utiliza a tua raiva! Pensa rapaz! Lembra-te do teu pai! Arranja um objecto dele qualquer coisa que te ponha nervoso! –

- Mas Kaguya porque é que queres que eu fique forte? – perguntou o menino assustado

- Lembras-te do nosso acordo? Eu ajudo-te se tu me ajudares! Eu estou-te a ensinar as minhas técnicas mais secretas, eu mostrei-te os meus conhecimentos ao ponto de conseguires impedir a morte! E é assim que me agradeces? – rosnou Kimimaro mais uma vez.

- Desculpa Kaguya, eu vou fazer o que dizes… - disse Anouk rendendo-se

- Muito bem! Vamos treinar lá para fora. – disse ele e o menino obedeceu.

O sol começou a pôr-se e a luz era substituída por nuvens negras.

- Está a pôr-se mau tempo! – disse Kimimaro.

Anouk que estava caído no chão cheio de arranhões nódoas negras e hematomas levantou a cabeça fará fintar o céu.

- o treino acabou. Vai tomar um duche e põe o remédio que te dei e amanha continuamos. – disse Kimimaro virando as costas. Anouk obedeceu. Cheio de dores caminhou lentamente para casa tomou um longo banho quente e pôs o remédio, ainda com o roupão do banho o menino dirigiu-se ate ao quarto da mãe. Abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira onde prometeu a Shizune que não iria mexer.

Lá dentro ainda permanecia a foto da equipa.

- haha o Jiraya esta tão parvo nesta foto – riu-se ele voltando a colocar a moldura na gaveta, mas algo chamou a sua atenção.

- hey isto não estava aqui antes! – disse ele agarrando um livro e abriu-o

- awww é a mãe quando era genin – disse ele comovido desfolhando o álbum.

- ahaha o Jiraya fez das suas! – riu-se ao ver uma foto em que Tsunade espancava Jiraya.

Anouk estava bastante comovido a ver aquelas fotos que nunca tinha visto.

- hehe, quando eram Chunins, Anbu, Jounin, ahh parece que a mãe tem um carinho especial em espancar o Jiraya. – disse ele soltando pequenas gargalhadas.

- woow isto e a cerimonia quando se tornaram Sanins!! – disse ele entusiasmado. Mas de repente Anouk ficou admirado, desde que eram sanins que já não lutavam pelo contrario, agora nas fotos eles estavam abraçados a sorrir.

Anouk virou a pagina e ate tremeu. A sua mãe e o Jiraya aos beijos? , o menino tinha a boca aberta, passou varias paginas onde estavam os dois abraçados, aos beijos, etc…

- a mãe e o Jiraya namoram? - questionou-se ele. Continuou a desfolhar o álbum e as fotos passaram só a ser da gravidez de Tsunade, depois quando Anouk nasceu. Os seus olhos ficaram presos numa fotografia, Kakashi estava sentado num sofá a sorrir segurando Anouk nos braços.

- pensando bem nem é assim tão mau – disse Anouk sorrindo para a foto. O álbum acabou, o menino ainda estava escandalizado com o que vira.

- se a mãe e o Jiraya tivessem continuado a namorar tinha sido ele o meu pai… e isso seria bem fixe… - gemeu ele fintando a gaveta, lá estava o tal relógio que Shizune deixou escapar dizendo que era do seu pai. Anouk fechou os olhos.

_Flashback on:_

_Se queres realmente ser forte tens de treinar seriamente! – gritou Kimimaro – Utiliza a tua raiva! Pensa rapaz! Lembra-te do teu pai! Arranja um objecto dele qualquer coisa que te ponha nervoso! – _

_Flashback off _

Ele levantou-se, tirou de dentro da gaveta o relógio e colocou novamente o álbum no seu lugar.

Anouk jantou sozinho e subiu para o seu quarto, colocou o relógio no pulso e deitou-se na cama a ler um livro.

- Então Tsunade-Sama! Já é de noite e ainda não te vi fazeres nada! – queixou-se Shizune

- eu tenciono falar com o Jiraya quando o vir. – respondeu a hokage que foi surpreendida com um forte trovão. Tinha começado a chover.

- acho que hoje já não falas com ninguém… - disse ela olhando pela janela – oh meu deus não vai acreditar…. Tsunade! – chamou ela

- Que foi agora! – perguntou a sanin já aborrecida.

- é o Jiraya que ta ali no meio da rua! – respondeu a amiga. A hokage deu um salto e foi a correr para a janela, lá estava Jiraya a deambular pela rua a observar a lua e a chover a serio.

- o que é que ele está a fazer ? vai ficar gelado… - disse a sanin saindo do escritório a correr.

- Jiraya! – chamou ela correndo na sua direcção, o sanin ficou admirado por ela ainda estar a trabalhar. Ela quando lá o viu encharcado e frio aproximou-se e abraçou-o, com a cara assim molhada ninguém deu por nada e ele ate chorou.

- Jiraya ficaste louco? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- eu só queria que vocês tivessem uma vida melhor… - desse ele com uma voz rouca, Tsunade sorriu.

- anda cá seu tonto! – disse ela puxando-o e deu-lhe um beijo profundo.

Quando o beijo acabou Jiraya olhou-a admirado.

- Tsunade o que significa isto – perguntou atrapalhado.

- isto significa que aceito! – disse ela a sorrir. Jiraya ficou confuso mas quando se apercebeu do que Tsunade falava fez um sorriso de orelha a orelha e beijou-a

- pois é parece que o amor nasce a chuva – disse uma voz por de traz de Shizune, esta sorriu virou-se e puxou Genma pelo colete dando-te também um profundo beijo.

- anda para dentro seu idiota vais apanhar uma gripe – disse Tsunade, o sanin pôs-lhe um braço por cima dos ombros dela e começou a caminhar para dentro.

- não faz mal tu curas-me! – brincou ele, os dois subiram para o escritório.

- espero não estar a interromper nada. – brincou Tsunade quando entrou no escritório e viu Shizune aos beijos a Genma.

- ooh claro que não – disse o Anbu sorrindo.

- tenho de ir para casa, o Anouk está lá sozinho. – disse a Hokage arrumando a papelada. – a gente amanha fala melhor Jiraya – disse ela, porem Shizune saltou.

- Não…. Er.. quer dizer… acho que vocês deviam falar os dois.. hoje… e para estarem mais a vontade… eu fico em casa do Genma esta noite… - disse ela meio atrapalhada. Jiraya e Tsunade sorriram com a generosidade da amiga.

- está bem! – concordou a sanin.

Os quatro abandonaram o escritório e tomaram o seu rumo.

- já pensaste o que vais dizer ao Anouk? – perguntou ele nervoso.

- não sei bem.. acho que ainda devemos de esperar um pouco… - disse ela

- concordo… apesar de ele ser meu filho à 10 anos, parece que vou ser pai agora… e confesso que estou um pouco nervoso – disse ele, a sanin sorriu.

- ele é meu filho certo? – perguntou ele

- claro que é, não vez logo que ele é a tua cara. – disse ela dando-lhe um beijo.

Os dois entraram em casa e subiram as escadas para observarem o filho que dormia calmamente na sua cama.

- tenho um pressentimento… - gemeu ela

- que foi? – perguntou o sanin.

- passa-se alguma coisa ele anda diferente desde que veio para aqui, parece que já não tenho controlo nele – disse ela fremindo.

- hey esta tudo bem… - disse ele abrançando-a

- não sei bem Jiraya… Com a mochila na mão ele sai de casa todas as manhãs a dizer-me adeus com um sorriso distraído eu vejo-o crescer feliz e bem disposto e eu tenho que me sentar por um instante sinto de que estou a perde-lo para sempre e sem realmente entrar em seu mundo fico feliz todas as vezes que eu posso compartilhar o sorriso  
deste pequeno menino engraçado. Escorrega pelos meus dedos constantemente eu tento captar cada minuto dos seu sentimentos escorregando pelos meus dedos constantemente  
será que eu realmente sei o que está no pensamento dele? todas as vezes que eu penso que estou perto de saber ele continua crescer escorregando pelos meus dedos constantemente. – disse ela descendo para a sala

- Ainda a dormir ele e eu na mesa para o pequeno almoço meio acordado eu deixo o tempo precioso passar então quando ele vai fica este sentimento melancólico e um sentimento de culpa que eu não posso negar o que aconteceu ás nossas aventuras maravilhosas? os lugares que eu planeei para irmos ? Bem, algumas delas nós fizemos, mas muitas não e o porque eu simplesmente não sei… escorrega pelos meus dedos constantemente eu tento captar cada minuto dos seu sentimento escorregando pelos meus dedos constantemente será que eu realmente vejo o que está no pensamento dele? Todas as vezes que eu penso que estou perto de saber ele continua a crescer escorregando por entre meus dedos constantemente.

- Tsunade se quiseres eu amanha falo com ele – disse Jiraya deitando-se para traz no sofá.

- Obrigado Jiraya… - disse ela deitando-se igualmente com a cabeça no seu peito, os dois conversaram por algumas horas.

- hoje fazemos 12 anos – disse ela sorrindo, deitando uma mão ao bolço tirando de lá as duas alianças, colocou uma no dedo de Jiraya e este repetiu o gesto nela.

- não vamos deixar que nada desfaça isto – pediu o sanin.

- concordo – disse ela aconchegando-se. Ao fim de pouco tempo os dois adormeceram.


	15. O amor acontece

**XV – O amor acontece**

Anouk acordou na manha seguinte, ainda a bocejar desceu as escadas descalço e despenteado, passou pela sala e parou ainda ensonado a fintar o sofá. Jiraya e Tsunade ainda dormiam abraçados.

- Boa Anouk agora a tua imaginação esta a pregar-te partidas! – gemeu ele arrastando-se para cozinha, bocejou mais uma vez. Despejou um pouco de cereais e leite numa tigela.

- a Shizune bem disse que era para eu não mexer nas coisas da mãe, isto foi de ter visto aquelas fotos ontem… já estou a sonhar acordado! – gemeu ele coçando a cabeça.

O menino pegou na tigela e deslocou-se novamente até à sala, já nesta Anouk sentou-se no sofá à frente dos sanins observando-os. Com o barulho da colher a bater na tigela Tsunade abriu um olho.

- ANOUK? – Gritou ela sentando-se. Jiraya acordou também assustado sentou-se, porem Anouk não mexeu nem um musculo.

- filho que fazes aqui? – perguntou Tsunade, afinal Anouk não estava a sonhar, eles estavam mesmo ali.

- estava com fome… - disse ele.

- ohh olá Anouk bom dia… - disse Jiraya desconfortável, o filho olhou para ele.

- vocês casaram-se? – perguntou o menino ainda com os olhos ligeiramente fechados do sono. Os sanins trocaram olhares entre si sem saber o que dizer.

- não há problema, eu acho bem… o Jiraya é fixe e a mãe precisa de alguém que tome conta dela que eu não dou conta do recado sozinho sou uma criança. – resmungou o filho coçando novamente a cabeça.

- vou-me vestir para ir treinar – disse bocejando.

Jiraya olhava-o de uma maneira intensa.

- que se passa? – perguntou Tsunade fintando o sanin.

- reparaste? Perguntou ele

- no que? – questionou-se a sanin.

- ele tinha o meu relógio de cabedal no pulso… - afirmou – ele não o tinha ontem… - disse o sanin.

- eu não lhe dei nada.. – disse ela preocupada.

- deixa lá a tarde falo com ele, agora tenho de tomar banho e necessito de alguém que me massaje as costas – disse Jiraya sorrindo tentando morder o pescoço de Tsunade que se ria e escapava, os dois assustaram-se quando viram Anouk a entrar na sala novamente.

- finjam que eu não estou cá… - disse ele agarrando numas sandes já feitas que estavam no frigorifico e saiu a correr.

Os dois sanin olharam um para o outro e desataram-se a rir. Jiraya agarrou Tsunade ao colo e levou-a para cima, as roupas já estavam postas de lado, na banheira os sanins massajavam o corpo um ao outro, abraçados, bêbados de amor, os sanins enchiam-se de prazer e delírio, agua e espuma foi derramada da banheira com os movimentos de vai e vem de Jiraya. Era fantástica a sensação dos dois se sentirem completados, agora unidos ninguém os podia separar, eles desejavam-se e amavam-se e demonstravam sele amor de uma forma física e selvagem. Quando os dois atingiram o clímax vários gritos e gemidos foram soltos. O banho acabou, eles tinham de ir trabalhar embora não quisessem acabar o momento.

Jiraya e Tsunade saíram de casa abraçados e assim caminharam para o emprego para grande admiração dos outros que os observavam.

*

- Olá Anouk! – chamou o amigo.

- oh olá Konohamaru que fazes por aqui? – perguntou o menino correndo para o amigo.

- andava aqui nas redondezas e decidi procurar-te, sei que treinas por aqui – respondeu o neto do terceiro. Anouk sorriu para o amigo e reparou que alguém se juntava ao grupo.

- oh olá Marron… - cumprimentou Anouk à colega de turma que seguia Konohamaru.

- olá Anouk, prazer em ver-te – disse a menina corando.

- Agora andas a sair com a Marron? Então a Moegi? – perguntou Anouk num sussurro dando uma cotovelada a Konohamaru que corava.

- A Moegi vem já ai ela esta só a acabas de tirar uns apontamentos lá em baixo, não fazes ideia o que é passear com elas as duas sempre a falarem de ti… acho que elas gostam de ti. – segredou o amigo.

- a serio? – perguntou Anouk dando uma olhada à colega.

Marron era uma rapariga de rosto bonito, tinha uns longos cabelos roxos e era da mesma turma que Anouk. Ela era também a melhor amiga de Moegi e andam sempre juntas.

- olá Anouk! Andas desaparecido? – perguntou Moegi juntando-se ao grupo

- annn ando a treinar desculpem… - disse ele justificando.

- nos andamos a fazer uma caminhada pela montanha para colectar informação para o trabalho de casa, não queres vir com a gente? – perguntou Marron.

- aww eu ia fazer a mesma sugestão! – disse Moegi.

- bem… er… eu não posso.. eu tenho de continuar a treinar para ficar forte. – disse o menino tentando fugir das raparigas.

- ohh Anouk somos uma equipa! Devia-mos de nos reunir para fazer os trabalhos de casa! – protestou Moegi.

- ahh fica para a próxima eu prometo. – disse ele.

Moegi e Marron fizeram-lhe uma cara zangada, viraram-lhe as costas e subiram o monte.

- o que é que elas tem? – Perguntou Anouk confuso

- Raparigas! Não há quem as entenda! Mas a verdade é que elas não te largam! Como é que consegues? – perguntou o amigo ligeiramente chateado.

-err.. não sei.. é sem querer juro..- respondeu Anouk.

- podias era namorar com a Marron, assim talvez a Moegi me desse atenção… - reclamou Konohamaru.

- Mas como e que eu faço isso? Não gosto dela e alem disso nunca namorei… não sei o que fazer. – respondeu Anouk embaraçado com a situação.

- Bem eu vou continuar a fazer os trabalhos com elas. Adeus! – disse Konohamaru seguindo atrás das raparigas.

- até amanha… - respondeu o filho da hokage.

Anouk continuou a subir a montanha, para se encontrar com o seu amigo Kimimaro para treinarem.

- Kaguya? O que se passa – perguntou o menino aflito ao ver o amigo caído no chão com golpes profundos no corpo.

- Anouk… eu tentei ir ao desfiladeiro… está lá uma pedra… capaz de aumentar os nossos chacras. Mas fui atacado… 3 ninjas… - cuspiu Kimimaro sagrando da boca.

- 3 ninjas? – repetiu ele recordando-se de quando tinha ido ao desfiladeiro, da outra vez foi exactamente 3 ninjas que o atacaram e magoaram Shizune. – malditos! Vão pagar por isto! – rosnou Anouk furioso.

- Anouk leva-me ate minha casa… - pediu o amigo. Anouk obedeceu levo Kimimaro para casa e deitou-o na cama.

- não te preocupes Kaguya eu vingo-te e vou buscar a pedra para ti… agora to forte posso vence-los – disse o menino confiante.

- não contes nada… - Pediu o chunnin, Anouk acenou afirmativamente.

Durante todo o dia Anouk dedicou-se a aperfeiçoar o seu Rasengan que já estava 90% dominado.

- concentração, concentração… - dizia ele enquanto acumulava o seu chakra

- Olá Anouk!!!! – gritou uma voz a poucos centímetros da sua cara.

-ahhh… - gritou o menino de susto caindo no chão.

Moegi fintava-o admirada.

- ohh Moegi, não sabia que sabias onde eu morava…. – disse ele ainda a recompor-se

- sim… consegui descobrir… olha aqui! – disse a menina esborrachado um ramo de flores na cara do jovem.

- aahh flores… cheiram bem… - disse ele atrapalhado.

- já acabei os trabalhos de casa… e vi estas flores que são bonitas – a menina começou a corar – e lembrei-me de ti porque és bonito, e decidi apanha-las para ti – disse ela baixando o rosto com vergonha.

- aahh… obrigado Moegi… vou por na minha secretaria. – respondeu ele bastante embaraçado.

- aahh que querido!! – disse ela.

- humm… Moegi, eu agora estou a meio de um treino muito importante, e gostava de ficar sozinho… - pediu ele.

- está bem… eu vou andando, vemo-nos amanha na escola… - disse ela piscando-lhe um olho.

Anouk entrou em casa e colocou as flores em cima da mesa, e voltou para o seu treino. Agora sentado no chão, o filho dos sanins fazia um treino cujo o objectivo era aumentar o seu chakra a partir da concentração.

- O que é que foi agora? – perguntou Anouk furioso quando sentiu uma presença parto de si.

- Desculpa não te queria incomodar… vinha perguntar-te se querias lanchar comigo… - perguntou Jiraya enquanto entrava no quintal.

- aahh desculpa Jiraya, hoje tem sido um dia complicado. – desculpou-se Anouk.

- Anouk sabes uma coisa que também faz parte do treino e que tu não tens estado a fazer? – perguntou o sanin.

- o que? – questionou-se o filho

- descanso! o teu corpo também precisa de descansar, e não estas a ter mais resultados porque os músculos estão saturados e já não trabalham bem. – disse Jiraya com os braços cruzados a frente do tronco.

- mas eu durmo de noite… - queixou-se o filho.

- Mas não é o suficiente! Tira dois ou três dias sem treinos… passeia com os teus amigos ou lê um livro… - avisou ele. Anouk baixou a cabeça ligeiramente chateado.

- que foi? Há alguma coisa que te atormenta? – perguntou o sanin preocupado. Anouk ainda pensou em falar das suas sessões de treino com Kimimaro e da tal pedra que aumentava o chacra, mas preferiu não arriscar e manter o segredo.

- nada… - mentiu o filho indo para dentro de casa.

- eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para dar concelhos, mas desabafar um pouco não faz mal… - disse ele seguindo o filho.

- Jiraya não queiras ouvir nem metade da minha vida… - queixou-se Anouk com um suspiro.

- e tu não queiras saber nem ¼ da minha… - sussurrou Jiraya entre dentes para si.

- vou tomar um banho… - disse o filho

- tudo bem, eu preparo o lanche – respondeu o sanin.

Enquanto tomava banho Anouk não conseguia parar de pensar em vigar o amigo Kimimaro.

- tenho de arranjar uma maneira de lá ir… mas como? – queixava-se ele enquanto massajava os músculos.

*

- Não achas que a musica está um pouco alta? – queixou-se Shizune enquanto Genma lhe beijava o pescoço.

- Preferes que nos oiçam? – disse ele com uma voz sensual.

- não me digas que estás excitado outra vez… - protestou a ninja enquanto Genma tentava tirar-lhe a parte de cima.

- Querida estamos em minha casa não tem nada de mal… - continuou ele com as carícias.

Embora fosse bastante carinhoso, Genma adorava fazer sexo ao som da musica Rock e Punk, a adrenalina da musica dava-lhe ainda mais prazer quando estava com alguma mulher, e assim podia satisfaze-las por completo.

- Não sejas tímida querida, já não é a nossa primeira vez – disse o Anbu com cara de pervertido.

Shizune sorrio e sentou-se por cima dele, os dois encontravam-se no sofá da sala. Delicadamente enquanto o beijava, ela desapertava o seu colete verde e retirava a camisola azul deixando o peito de Genma descoberto. A ninja medica ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a beijar-lhe o tronco.

Genma agarrou-lhe nos cabelos e ela começou a descer os beijos.

- Acho que é melhor tirares isto – brincou ela enquanto lhe baixava as calças. A boca de Shizune era quente e os seus movimentos bastante meigos, quando Genma estava quase a vir Shizune parou.

- hey não pares agora! – suplicou ele frustrado, a ninja deitou-lhe um sorriso maldoso, retirou toda a sua parte de cima e sentou-se novamente no colo de Genma. Os dois corpos já estavam cheios de excitação e Genma lambuzou os mamilos dela com dedicação.

- Shizune olha para isto já não estou a aguentar, deixa-me penetrar-te e delirar. – pediu ele, a medica atendeu ao seu pedido e retirou a parte de baixo. Carinhosamente Genma deitou-a no sofá e deitou-se em cima dela penetrando-a. Naquele dia Genma parecia estar possuído por um animal selvagem, satisfazendo Shizune ao máximo o Anbu tomava-a violentamente e muito rápido. A musica alta aumentava a adrenalina e o prazer naqueles dois corpos que atingiam os orgasmos.

Shizune berrou o nome de Genma enquanto ele se vinha dentro dela. Um ligeiro rasto de sangue escorreu pela vagina da ninja que ainda estava abraçada ao namorado.

- Amo-te Shizune – disse ele beijando-a, ela sorriu.

*

- Que estas a fazer? – perguntou Anouk quando viu Jiraya sentado no sofá com uma travessa de bolachas em cima da mesa.

- Vamos fazer um jogo Anouk, deixa-te estar onde estás… - disse o sanin.

- um jogo? – questionou-se o menino.

- sim.. eu vou tentar adivinhar o que estas a pensar, se acertar tu das um paço em frente, se erras andas para traz, se chegares ate aqui ao sofá sentas-te para a gente conversar, caso contrario se fores ate as escadas vai-te embora e eu não te chateio mais… vá lá Anouk são apenas 3 paços - disse ele abanando a travessa dos biscoitos.

O menino concordou com o jogo.

- ora portanto… tu nunca falaste com ninguém sobre os teus problemas… porque nunca os tiveste. – disse ele. Admirado Anouk deu um paço em frente.

- humm… como nunca contaste nada a ninguém e tens medo de contar. – continuou. O filho deu mais um paço em frente.

- e não queres dizer nada porque pensas que não te podem ajudar – disse mais uma vez.

Extremamente chocado Anouk deu mais um paço em frente. Jiraya já não sabia o que dizer mais, fintou o filho de alto a baixo mas parou a olhar para o relógio.

- Foste buscar esse relógio para te sentires mais perto do teu pai… - arriscou ele, mas nesse momento o filho deu um paço para traz.

- estava esquecido numa gaveta… não trabalha… fui busca-lo para me irritar e assim aumentar o meu chacra. – justificou o menino.

- Não desejas conhecer o teu pai, nem sequer gostas dele… - disse Jiraya apostando tudo nessa pergunta, surpreendentemente Anouk andou para traz.

- Acho que ele foi embora por algum motivo importante, e vai explicar-me quando voltar. – respondeu novamente o filho.

- hum… tu estas a deixar de falar comigo porque pensas que eu quero ocupar o lugar do teu pai. – continuou, a criança deu outro passo atrás.

- nunca pensaria isso de ti… tu és um grande amigo e gosto muito de ti. – respondeu ele, Jiraya ficou sentido com aquela resposta, quando Anouk deu por si estava novamente ao pé das escadas, bastava Jiraya falhar mais uma e ele podia ir para o seu quarto descansar.

- no que é que estou a pensar agora Jiraya? – perguntou o filho.

- não sei… - respondeu ele um pouco abalado.

- eu estou a pensar que tu ás muito bonzinho Jiraya… mas não me podes ajudar… - gemeu o filho virando costas para subir as escadas.

Nesse dia Tsunade saiu mais cedo do trabalho para poder ir para casa com a sua família.

- cheguei! – anunciou ela quando chegou a casa.

- Mãe! – gritou o filho de alegria que descia as escadas.

- aahh hoje tirei o dia de folga… - disse ela sentando-se no sofá, Anouk foi ate a cozinha beber agua e Jiraya sentou-se ao lado dela. A hokage deu uma olhada pela casa e de seguida deu um forte beijo a Jiraya.

- porque foi isso? – questionou-se ele

- pelas flores – justificou ela apontando para o ramo que estava na mesa.

- mas não fui eu que as apanhei – disse ele confuso.

- são minhas… - disse o filho que passava por eles.

- ohh querido, apanhaste flores para a mama? – perguntou ela brincando com a criança.

- não… foi uma amiga que me deu.. – justificou ele. Os sanin olharam entre si e riram-se baixinho.

- Anouk não nos contaste que tens uma namorada… - disse Jiraya rindo-se

- Tens que as por em agua querido.. – disse a mãe.

- e não tenho… mas deixa-as estar assim, porque elas acabam por morrer e já é uma desculpa para as mandar fora… - disse ele muito naturalmente. Os sanins entreolharam-se chocados.

No outro dia de manha Anouk foi para a escola, quando chegou a sala Konohamaru já estava no seu lugar.

- bom dia Konohamaru! – disse ele caminhando para o seu lugar.

- bom dia Anouk, não te preocupes eu sei das flores… - gemeu o amigo com a cabeça apoiada na mão. O filho dos sanin ficou ligeiramente abalado e foi sentar-se, quando chegou ao lugar viu em cima da secretaria um bolo com óptimo aspecto junto a uma rosa e a um bilhete com o seu nome.

- o que é isto ? – perguntou ele chocado.

- foi a Marron… - gemeu o amigo com se tivesse bastante doente. Anouk lançou um olhar a amiga que corou de seguida, numa palavra muda o menino mexeu os lábios onde foi bastante claro que estava a dizer " Obrigado". Ele abriu o envelope, não estava assinado mas tinha uma pequena frase que dizia: " ofereço-te este bolo que é doce como tu". Anouk revirou os olhos e guardou tudo, a sua cabeça estava demasiado ocupada a pensar na vingança, isso não podia esperar mais, tinha de ser naquele dia!

Konohamaru ficou preocupado com o amigo.

- o que se passa? – perguntou ele ao filho da hokage

- estas raparigas!.... estão a dar cabo de mim… - mentiu Anouk com um sorriso forçado.


	16. Uma má noticia para todos

**XVI – ****Uma má noticia para todos**

As aulas tinham acabado naquele dia e Anouk correu rapidamente para casa para fazer a sua mala. Alguns materiais de guerra foram introduzidos nesta como kunais, shirukens, bombas de fumo entre outros.

- Vão pagar por aquilo que fizeram…. – gemeu o menino enquanto enchia a mochila, ele correu para a porta de casa para sair e quando ia a deitar a mão à maçaneta, alguém bateu do outro lado. Anouk tremeu ligeiramente, não estava à espera que alguém aparecesse naquela altura. O rapaz engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, deitou a mão à porta e abriu-a.

- Marron? – questionou-se ele ao ver surpreendido a sua colega.

- Anouk… vais a algum lado? – questionou-se ela enquanto ele saia de casa.

- sim… tenho de resolver uns assuntos… - Respondeu ele saindo para o quintal.

- Anouk, por favor, eu estou com um pressentimento que estão a aproveitar-se de ti! – chorou ela agarrando a mão do amigo a frente do seu peito.

- Relaxa Marron, ninguém se está a aproveitar de mim… - respondeu ignorando o choro da amiga.

- mas Anouk sabes que o que vais fazer não está certo. – insistiu ela, mas calou-se ao ver Anouk a virar-se.

- Marron, eu sei o que faço, não te preocupes e por favor… não digas nada a ninguém…- pediu ele.

A menina começou a chorar mas parou quando foi surpreendida pelo um beijo do colega na sua testa, ela corou.

- não vás… - implorou ela.

- Adeus Marron – despediu-se ele.

Anouk começou a sua caminhada ate ao vale, pelo caminho o menino lia uma folha que tinha arrancado de um livro da biblioteca onde falava da pedra que Kaguya falava.

Quando o menino chegou ao vale o sol já se tinha posto, Anouk concentrou-se ao máximo para prevenir algum ataque que pudesse acontecer.

Anouk seguiu as pistas do livro.

O vale estava deserto, não havia nenhum sinal de vida, cautelosamente, o filho dos sanins deitou mãos à obra e começou à procura da famosa pedra.

- Kakashi! Entra… - disse a hokage no seu escritório. Jiraya estava em pé junto á secretaria.

- Jiraya, espero que não me odeies por tudo isto… a culpa e da tua mulher… - brincou ele aproximando-se.

- não te preocupes Kakashi, eu compreendo – disse o sanin apertando a mão ao amigo.

- então já sabem como dizer ao Anouk? – perguntou o padrinho

- sinceramente não faço ideia, mas acho que ele vai delirar com a situação – respondeu a hokage.

- é bastante engraçado ver como ele adora o Jiraya sem saber – riu o Jounin enquanto conversava alegremente com o casal, finalmente eram amigos novamente.

Do outro lado da porta Marron estava hesitante, não sabia se havida de contar o sucedido à hokage, ou simplesmente ficar calada. Uma coisa ela tinha a certeza; Anouk não estava bem e precisava de ajuda, então ela decidiu bater, as atenções da sala foram desviadas para a porta.

- hum?... entre! – disse a hokage questionando-se que aparecia àquela hora.

- Hokage-Sama… - gemeu a menina baixinho entrando no escritório muito devagarinho.

- Marron? Que se passa para estares aqui a uma hora destas? – perguntou Tsunade.

- hokage… é o Anouk…. – gemeu ela baixinho. Jiraya e Tsunade deram um salto no seu lugar.

- que se passa?... ele está bem? – questionou-se Kakashi

A menina fez uma pausa.

- Acho que ele está metido em sarilhos… - gemeu ela.

Durante poucos minutos Marron contou tudo o que tinha falado com Anouk.

- Não me digas que ele foi para aquele vale outra vez! – gemeu Jiraya assustado enquanto Kakashi saia a correr da sala invocando os seus cães.

- qual é a situação Kakashi? – perguntou Pakkun

- Encontrem o Anouk! Depressa! – pediu o padrinho

O grupo de cães obedeceu e rapidamente desataram a correr direito ao vale.

- Encontrei! – gritou Anouk vitorioso quando viu uma luz lilás a sair de trás de uma pedra. Cuidadosamente o menino desviou o ultimo obstáculo que o separava da tão desejada pedra. A luz era intensa, lá estava ela, brilhante e redonda.

- aqui está ela, tal como o Kaguya disse… - disse Anouk

- Tu já não sais daqui! – gritou um ninja, Anouk virou-se, era o ninja que o tinha atacado da outra vez.

- Vocês novamente! – gritou o menino irritado pondo-se em posição de ataque, mas naquele momento vários ninjas começaram a aparecer. Cercado Anouk pegou na pedra e guardou-a na bolça, no momento em que lhe tocou o menino sentiu um arrepio mas rapidamente se recompôs.

- o que é que vocês querem? – perguntou ele furioso.

- nos queremos a pedra obviamente! – respondeu um outro ninja surgindo no escuro.

Anouk respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, a situação estava a agravar-se e ele estava sozinho.

- Ataquem! – gritou o segundo ninja e rapidamente os outros obedeceram saltando para cima de Anouk.

- Rasengan! – gritou o menino invocando o jutso que Jiraya lhe tinha ensinado, mas sem alguma explicação uma super bola azul sai da mão de Anouk fazendo com que toda a gente em seu redor voasse vários metros para traz. Caído no chão as lágrimas correram pela face de Anouk que tinha agora a palma da mão toda queimada.

Ainda desequilibrado o menino desatou a correr para escapar, os ninjas levantaram-se e seguiram-no. A dor já se estava a alastrar para todo o braço, só faltava mais um pouco para Anouk sair daquele desfiladeiro. O menino virou-se para traz e com a mão não magoada fez um justo de fogo impedido a passagem a quem ia atrás de si. Desgastado começou a trepar penhasco a cima onde em tempos tinha fugido juntamente com o seu amigo Konohamaru.

- Anouk? – chamou o cão de Kakashi

- Pakkun ajuda-me! – pediu o menino desequilibrando-se

- O Kakashi vem a caminho segura-te! – disse o cão

- depressa! – pediu ele.

Pakkun correu ate Kakashi

- Ali! Ali naquele penhasco! – disse o canino

- Aguenta-te Anouk! – Gritou Kakashi, nesse momento uma bola de energia atingiu o menino fazendo-o soltar-se mas rapidamente Kakashi agarrou-lhe a mão.

- Estas bem? – perguntou o padrinho, o afilhado sorrio mas novamente uma bola de energia voou na sua direcção, o rochedo que já estava meio partido quebrou-se por completo quando foi atingido pela segunda vez. Para salvar Anouk, Kakashi puxou-o para cima com força protegendo-o a criança oferendo o seu próprio corpo.

Anouk cambaleou para traz, quando se levantou olhou para o fundo do penhasco, Kakashi estava caído no chão, meio queimado, meio ensanguentado.

- Não Kakashi! – gritou o filho da hokage descendo a montanha a correr. Os ninjas correram na direcção de Anouk que tentava ajudar o padrinho levantar-se.

- é o fim… - gemeu o menino assustado.

Um forte silencio instalou-se, Anouk abriu os olhos, à sua frente Kaguya Kimimaro protegia-o com os ossos de fora.

- Saiam daqui! – ordenou ele, os ninjas assustados recuaram e desapareceram.

- Kakashi? – Chamou o menino – Kakashi vá lá… tens de te levantar… - insistia ele com as lágrimas a começarem a cair.

- Anouk o que é que fizeste? – perguntou Kimimaro.

- Foi um ataque, foi um acidente.. eu não queria que isto acontecesse….. – gemeu a criança a chorar.

- é claro…é claro que ninguém quer que estas coisas aconteçam… mas o Kakashi está morto… - Disse Kimimaro abraçando o amigo que tinha uma expressão de horror estampada no rosto. – e se não fosses tu… ainda estaria vivo – concluiu ele.

Anouk olhou para o padrinho com um forte sentimento de culpa.

- eu só queria dar-te a pedra… - disse o menino passando a pedra embrulhada num pano para as mãos do amigo.

- oh Anouk o que vai a tua mãe pensar? - Perguntou Kaguya guardando a pedra.

- o que é que eu vou fazer? – questionou a criança horrorizada

- Anouk? – Gritou a hokage de cima do penhasco, Jiraya correu na direcção do filho, Anouk olhou para o lado para pedir ajuda a Kaguya mas este já não estava lá.

-Tsunade depressa… - pediu Jiraya debruçando-se sobre Kakashi.

- Jiraya, eu…- começou o menino a chorar. O ninja não disse nada, pegou o filho ao colo e começou a caminhar. Tsunade e Shizune curaram as feridas de Kakashi e rapidamente o levaram para o hospital de Konoha.

Anouk estava calado na sala de espera do hospital, a sua mão direita já tinha sido tratada e estava coberta de ligaduras, Jiraya estava sentado ao seu lado igualmente calado, ao fim de alguns minutos a hokage saiu.

- como está ele? – questionou-se Jiraya ainda sentado ao contrario de Anouk que se levantou logo.

- salvo… graças a deus chegamos a tempo de o salvar – respondeu ela deitando um olhar feroz ao filho.

- Mãe desculpa… estou muito arrependido… - começou o menino, mas Tsunade furiosa agarrou o filho pela gola da camisola sacudindo-o ligeiramente no ar e gritou-lhe.

- arrependido? ARREPENDIDO?... não me venhas com lamurias! O Kakashi quase perdeu a vida por tua causa! Deve de ser o pior dia da vida dele e provavelmente também da tua e tu pões-te a falar em arrependimento? Porque é que teimas em ser o super-herói? Sabes bem que isso não existe Anouk! Vê se cresces e largas essas fantasias! PARA QUE É QUE SERVE A TUA FAMOSA LUCIDEZ? – Gritou ela. Anouk tremia no ar com os olhos abertos pois a sua mãe nunca lhe tinha feito aquilo.

Jiraya levantou-se e arrancou o filho das mãos de Tsunade.

- Tsunade não faças isso ele é teu filho! – gritou ele furioso

A Sanin caiu em si e olhou para o filho, a criança ainda tremia com as lágrimas a caírem-lhe do rosto, Anouk virou as costas e correu hospital fora em direcção à floresta.

- Kaguya? – chamou ele.

- quem te viu e quem te vê – comentou Kimimaro sentado no cimo de uma arvore contemplado a pedra de chakra.

- Porque é que dizes isso Kaguya? – perguntou o menino irritado.

- Bem para um anjinho de asas brancas que caiu aqui no inicio, estás bastante rebelde! – respondeu ele com um riso cínico

- Para com isso! Olha tu em tempos falaste-me que me ensinavas a impedir a morte! E eu nunca te pedi nada e já te fiz bastantes favores, por isso é a tua vez de me recompensares! – ordenou Anouk.

- Tudo bem, eu faço o que me pedes, mas para isso preciso de uma coisa. – disse o rapaz pálido esfregando as mãos.

- O que? – questionou-se a criança desconfiada.

- bem, eu posso ensinar-te esse jutso mas tenho de ler primeiro um certo pergaminho que me está difícil de alcançar… - respondeu Kimimaro

- diz onde ele está! E eu vou lá busca-lo! – gritou Anouk

Kimimaro esboçou um sorriso vitorioso.

- nas costas do teu ídolo… - concluiu. Anouk fez uma expressão assustada.

- queres que roube o pergaminho do Jiraya? – perguntou o filho dos sanins.

- tu e que sabes se queres salvar o Kakashi ou não… - gemeu Kimimaro.

Anouk entrou em casa, só lá estava o sanin a ver televisão.

- mais calmo? – perguntou Jiraya

- um pouco… - respondeu o menino dirigindo-se para o quarto.

"como e que vou roubar o pergaminho ao Jiraya" questionava-se o menino deitado na sua cama a fixar o teto. "tenho de o apanhar a dormir"… concluiu ele levantando-se.

O filho dos sanins dirigiu-se à casa de banho e abriu um armário onde Tsunade guardava os medicamentos. Cuidadosamente o menino leu as instruções destes para não matar Jiraya por acidente.

- Perfeito estes fazem sono! – gemeu ele baixinho. Anouk abriu o frasco e retirou la de dentro 6 comprimidos. – Desculpa preciso de um efeito rápido… - queixou-se ele arrumando tudo.

Anouk caminhou ate a cozinha e preparou 2 sumos de laranja, e teve o cuidado de desfazer bem os comprimidos para Jiraya não notar o sabor destes.

- queres um sumo? – perguntou Anouk esticando um copo a Jiraya

- oh sim muito obrigado… - agradeceu o sanin dando um gole na bebida.

Anouk baixou a cabeça.

- Anouk sabes que o que fizeste hoje foi muito errado, porque é que foste lá novamente? – perguntou o Sanin dando outro golo na sua bebida.

- eu fui lá só a procura de uma coisa.. – respondeu o menino.

Jiraya torceu o nariz e terminou a sua bebida.

- hum, tem um gosto esquisito, tens a certeza que as laranjas estão boas? – perguntou olhando para o copo

- sim, foram apanhadas ontem – respondeu o filho.

Os dois ficaram por momentos sentados no sofá a ver televisão.

"adormece… adormece" pensava Anouk enquanto olhava para o Sanin, de repente este esfregou os olhos e soltou um bocejo. O filho arregalou os olhos quando viu que ele começava a adormecer.

Jiraya começou a deixar-se escorregar pelo sofá. Anouk viu a situação e correu para o seu quarto para organizar a sua mala.

Ele sabia que ia fugir de casa naquela noite. Mas quando voltasse poderia ajudar muita gente.

O menino desceu as escadas e observou Jiraya que ressonava no sofá.

"desculpa" pensou Anouk enquanto puxava com jeito o pergaminho.

O filho dos sanins correu o mais rápido que pode ate à floresta, pois sabia que Kimimaro estaria lá a sua espera.

- Kaguya! – chamou o menino baixinho

- Conseguiste! – exclamou Kimimaro num gemido. – Boa amigo sabia que podia contar contigo –

- Kaguya eu sei que isto não ta certo, mas ajuda-me o mais rápido possível.. – Gemeu Anouk.

- Muito bem, vamos… - Disse o mestre dos ossos começando a correr.

- Para onde vamos? – Perguntou o menino

- Para um esconderijo fora da cidade – respondeu.

Anouk olhou para traz e soltou uma lágrima, estava a desiludir todos, se calhar nem era tão mau ter ficado com a sua mãe na casa antiga e nunca ter vindo para Konoha.

Os dois correram durante 2 horas, por fim Kimimaro parou.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Anouk exausto.

- Chegamos.. – respondeu o amigo sorrindo.

Anouk olhou em frente. Era uma casa grande toda em pedra. Kimimaro empurrou os pesados portões. Não havia nada dentro daquela sala, somente uma rampa que descia para um subsolo inferior. Kaguya acendeu uma tocha e começou a andar. Anouk seguiu-o.

- Que sitio é este? – perguntou a criança um pouco assustada.

- Minha casa… - respondeu o amigo entrando numa sala. - Anouk, este é o único sitio onde a gente não tem de se esconder.

O filho dos sanins olhou a sua volta assustado. "é para salvar o Kakashi…" pensava a criança.

- muito bem vamos cá ver isto… - gemeu euforicamente o chunnin – ohh, perfeito! selamentos… esta tudo aqui! Adoro-te Anouk! – desabafou.

- Err.. é bom saber isso… mas podemos despachar-nos?... – Pediu Anouk assustado.

- ohh claro! – riu Kimimaro – Kabuto! – chamou ele. Anouk deu um salto.

- Está mais algum com a gente? – perguntou o menino olhando em todas as direcções.

Uma sombra surgiu a um canto.

- Ora, ora, Anouk finalmente nos conhecemos… - disse uma figura surgindo do escuro.

- já temos o pergaminho! – anunciou Kimimaro segurando o mesmo no ar. Kabuto sorrio.

- Óptimo! – respondeu ele.

- Kaguya… - Gemeu Anouk muito baixo

- que se passa? Estas com medo?.. – riu o amigo. Anouk estremeceu no seu sitio enquanto continuavam a caminhar por corredores escuros.

- Aqui esta ele… - gemeu Kabuto empurrando um grande jazigo.

- Mestre! – disse Kimimaro com os olhos a brilhar.

O filho dos sanins segurava as vestes do amigo enquanto olhava em volta semelhante a uma criança assustada segurando um adulto.

Kabuto desenrolou o pergaminho no chão e leu-o.

- o que e que é isto… - Gemeu a criança a tremer.

- isto é… nos estávamos com muitas saudades do nosso mestre e então decidimos acorda-lo – explicou Kimimaro numa gargalhada.

- mas ele está morto.. – respondeu Anouk olhando para dentro do tumulo.

- Precisamente… nos sabemos como ressuscitar as pessoas, mas é necessário tirar o selo que nos proíbe de fazer isso. – explicou Kabuto.

- foi para isso que te pedi o pergaminho.. – concluiu Kimimaro rindo em simultâneo com Kabuto. Anouk deu dois passos para trás assustado. Marron tinha razão, Kimimaro esteve este tempo todo a aproveitar-se dele. Ele tinha uma missão de espião em Konoha. Anouk estava em sarilhos, tinha feito asneira novamente.

Um frio atravessou a coluna de Jiraya, o que o fez acordar e dar um salto no sofá.

- Anouk? – Chamou o sanin começando-o a procurar pela casa. – Anouk? – Chamou novamente.

Jiraya procurou-o por todo o lado. Não havia sinais de Anouk e o seu chakra também não se fazia sentir.

O sanin correu ate a sala para pegar o seu pergaminho e correr ate ao hospital, pois Anouk podia ter ido visitar o padrinho para lhe pedir desculpas.

- Não esta aqui… - Gemeu ele olhando para o sofá. – O meu pergaminho desapareceu..- Gritou Jiraya saindo a correr porta a fora.

O sanin correu o mais rápido que pode em direcção ao hospital, já era muito de noite não havia ninguém na recepção, pelo que Jiraya subiu a correr ate ao andar onde Kakashi se encontrava. Tsunade não estava no hospital.

- Anouk? – Gritou o sanin entrando no quarto.

Kakashi, Shizune e Genma que estavam no quarto deram um salto de susto.

- O que e que se passa? – perguntou Genma. Kakashi sentou-se na cama.

- Kakashi estas melhor? – perguntou o sanin com a respiração acelarada.

- Sim estou praticamente curado amanha posso ir-me embora, mas o que e que se passa? – Perguntou o Jounin aflito.

- Não sei.. não encontro o Anouk, tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isto tudo… - gemeu o sanin.

- ohh.. ele fugiu outra vez… - disse Shizune assustada pondo uma mão a frente da boca.

- tenho de encontrar a Tsunade onde é que ela está? - pediu Jiraya quase num grito.

- Ela foi para o concelho fazer uma reunião… - explicou Genma.

- RAIOS!- Gritou Kakashi com os punhos fechados batendo na cama. Assustados todos olharam na sua direcção. – NÃO HÁ NINGUEM QUE COMPRE UM TELEMOVEL AO MIUDO? – Gritou o padrinho saindo da cama.

Os quatro correram em direcção dos escritórios da hokage. A meio do caminho Jiraya passou por uma casa vazia para se certificar de algo e depois seguiu em frente.

- Tsunade-sama depressa! – Gritou Shizune entrando pela sala de conselho. Uma multidão com varias centenas de ninjas virou-se na sua direcção. Jiraya surgiu por de traz.

- Jiraya o que significa tudo isto? – Perguntou a hokage nervosa.

- é o Anouk outra vez Tsunade… - explicou Jiraya, a sanin soprou – ele desapareceu… -

A multidão começou a falar baixo.

- de certeza que ele está arrependido e está escondido em algum lugar.. – gemeu a sanin tentando aliviar a situação voltando-se para a multidão para continuar o seu discurso. Jiraya gritou mais alto.

- ELE DROGOU-ME! –

Todos olharam na sua direcção, Tsunade voltou a aproximar-se assustada.

- o que? –

- isso mesmo, ele drogou-me… fugiu de casa… e levou o meu pergaminho… - concluiu. Tsunade olhava-o horrorizada.

- o meu pergaminho desapareceu! Fui a casa do Kimimaro ver se eles estavam por la… estava vazia. –

- Muito bem já entendi… - Disse Kabuto executando uma série de movimentos premindo o peito do defunto.

Anouk ganhou coragem e voltou a aproximar-se. Um homem pálido de cabelos longos negros jazia naquele tumulo. Um selo apareceu e desapareceu rapidamente.

- Já está Kaguya passa-me o livro – pediu Kabuto. Kimimaro obedeceu e passou para Kabuto um livro já muito usado. O ninja medico começou a le-lo ficando a leitura cada vez mais intensa. Anouk pôs-se em bicos dos pés e espreitou para dentro do tumulo. Quando concluiu Kabuto fez uma série de movimentos e tocou no peito do falecido mestre que de um salto seguido de um grito se sentou rapidamente na campa.

- AHHHHH! – gritou Anouk de susto acompanhando o grito do recém ressuscitado. A criança caiu fortemente no chão rastejando para traz apavorado, ele tremia e as lágrimas caiam-lhe pelo rosto.

- ele vive! – aplaudiu Kimimaro.

- Anouk! – gritou o mestre. A criança olhou para ele.

- Quem é você…? – perguntou a criança em soluços.

- Eu sou um grande amigo dos teus pais – respondeu saindo do tumulo. – Eu sou o Orochimaru. –

- ELE QUER O ANOUK! – gritou Tsunade em pânico. A multidão agitou-se Tsunade caiu a chorar no chão. Os ninjas estavam boquiabertos perante tal fragilidade da sua hokage, porem nada comentaram.

- OH JIRAYA JIRAYA! O OROCHIMARU QUER O NOSSO FILHO!- gritou novamente a hokage em desespero. Um longo silencio instalou-se na sala devido a duas noticias chocantes. Primeiro, Orochimaru estava de volta, depois o tão valioso segredo de Tsunade tinha sido revelado. Jiraya era pai de Anouk.

- Não! Eu vou salvar o meu filho! – Gritou Jiraya levantando Tsunade. A multidão agitou-se.

- o Anouk é vosso filho? – perguntou um ninja.

- Sim é verdade! O Anouk e meu filho e o Orochimaru quer o seu corpo para renascer. – Explicou o sanin.

- Ohh Jiraya, é tarde de mais não vamos conseguir salvar o nosso filho… - gemeu novamente a sanin. Jiraya revirou os olhos.

- POR FAVOR RECOMPOEN-TE MINHA FLOR! TEMOS DE IR SALVAR O MENINO! – gritou ele puxando-a por um braço. – Shizune! Organiza uma equipa de médicos para nos seguirem… eu e Tsunade vamos a frente! – disse ele.

- Eu vou com vocês!.. – disse Shizune avançando Tsunade impediu-a.

- não! Não se sabe o que irá acontecer, provavelmente vai haver mortos e tu tens de cuidar do teu bebe… - a ninja medica não disse nada

- adeus Shizune – despediu-se Tsunade dando um forte abraço a amiga e desapareceu com Jiraya.

- bebe? – perguntou Genma em choque

- Eu ia contar-te juro.. – gemeu Shizune – só sobe ontem –

- Eu amo-te…- suspirou Genma puxando Shizune para um forte beijo.

- Quem é o senhor? – perguntou Anouk com os dentes a bater.

- é sempre a mesma pergunta… " quem és tu?" "o que queres de mim" "porque fazes isto" – Repetiu Orochimaru andando na direcção do menino. Kimimaro e Kabuto olharam-se soltando um sorriso.

- Ele tem um forte potencial mestre! E eu torneio ainda mais forte! – Disse Kaguya orgulhoso.

- Sim! Ou sim! Eu sinto o seu puder!, vamos ver se herdaste os dotes dos teus pais… - riu o mestre colocando uma mão na cabeça de Anouk. Fez-se uma pausa. – Impressionante! – Gemeu o mestre. Kimimaro e Kabuto trocaram um olhar curioso.

- impressionante como tanto puder cabe num corpo tão pequeno… - elogiou. – Eu sabia que irias ser assim! Muito bem Kimimaro! O plano correu muito bem! – Disse virando costas a todos e saiu da sala de pedra.

- Tu!- Gritou Anouk pondo-se de pé. Todos se viraram na sua direcção

- Tu armaste-me uma cilada! Tu mentiste-me e tramaste-me! – Gritou o menino furioso. Kimimaro encolheu os ombros com indiferença seguindo atrás do mestre. Anouk correu atrás deles ate ao grade hall de entrada.

- TRAISTE-ME! Eu pensava que éramos amigos! – Gritou novamente.

Kabuto soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

- Mestre acho que temos de gravar esta cena! – riu ele.

Anouk perdeu o controlo. Correu com a sua maior rapidez laçando-se sobre Kimimaro que foi surpreendido pelas costas. Os dois começaram a brigar.

Orochimaru e Kabuto assistiram divertidos. Anouk estava subitamente mais forte, algo que Kimimaro não estava a conseguir controlar. Os dois magoaram-se mutuamente e o mestre avançou para interromper a luta quando Anouk invocou um Rasengan tão poderoso que fez Kimimaro sangrar em várias direcções.

- Isto está ligeiramente diferente do que eu previ.. – disse o mestre segurando a mão de Anouk. Kabuto acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

- Temos de fazer isto rápido antes que ele ainda se torne perigoso! Não quero danificar o sei precioso corpo… - Gemeu Orochimaru lançando um olhar a Kabuto.

- o que quer de mim? – Gritou Anouk libertando-se

- o teu corpo meu pequeno ninja… desde que a tua mãe engravidou que sempre achei que apoderar-me do teu corpo seria uma grande vantagem para os derrotar. – Riu o homem.

- Kimimaro! A pedra de chakra! Vamos resolver isto rapidamente! – ordenou.

Anouk olhou admirado. Kimimaro utilizara-o também para conseguir a pedra de chakra.

- seu traidor! – rosnou o menino. Kimimaro levantou-se com dificuldade.

- hey não traidor e uma palavra muito forte… - disse Kaguya tirando cuidadosamente a pedra embrulhada da bolsa.

- foi apenas uma ajuda… a pedra deixa-se encontrar por quem a procura e não por a quem queira utilizar. Foi por isso que fiz de maneira a ires procurar… - explicou o jovem enquanto caminhava ate ao seu mestre.

- então nunca te magoaste.. – concluiu Anouk.

- não… - confirmou

- Agora é o momento por que tanto esperava! Passa-ma Kimimaro! – Gritou Orochimaru. O rapaz obedeceu e tombou a pedra para as mãos do mestre.

- ohh sim sintao o poder! – Gritou esticando a pedra no ar. Anouk deu uns passos para traz. Nada aconteceu. Fez-se silencio.

- é so isto? Já está? – Perguntou Kimimaro confuso.

Orochimaro fixou a pedra e passou-a de uma mão para a outra. Estava fria.

- IDIOTA! – gritou andando na dirençao de Kimimaro – Tocaste na pedra sem ser embrulhada? – Kaguya tremeu

- Não mestre! –

Anouk olhou a sua mão queimada e agora tudo fazia sentido. Quando Anouk retirou a pedra agarrou-a directamente sentido um frio atravessando o seu corpo. O poder da pedra tinha-se transferido para ele.

- Fui eu que toquei… - denunciou-se. Todos olharam na sua direcção. Orochimaru tremeu de raiva e caminhou furiosamente ate Anouk

- Agora não tenho chakra suficiente para me transferir seu IDIOTA! – Gritou dando um estalo na cara de Anouk que fez o menino rebolar uns metros para traz.

- Tira as tuas patas sujas de cima do meu filho! – Gritou Tsunade surgindo.

- Maeee! – felicitou a criança.

Kimimaro lançou-se sobre a hokage. Jiraya surgiu logo a traz laçando-se a Kabuto.

Anouk permaneceu colado ao chão para não ser atingindo por nenhum dos milhares jutsus que atravessavam a sala.

Uma breve batalha travou-se no salão. Quando Orochimaru viu que os seus discípulos estavam bastante magoados decidiu intervir na luta. O Sanin enterrou os braços no chão e por de baixo dos pés de Tsunade e Jiraya surgiram umas cobras que os prenderam.

- Naooo! Solta-os! – Gritou Anouk socando o Sanin.

- Olha só um ladraozinho! – disse empurrando a criança para longe

- Anouk! – Gritou a hokage – Jiraya to a perder a força! – disse ela. Anouk olho-os apavorado.

- As cobras… estão a absorver-me o chakra… - gemeu Jiraya enfraquecendo.

- Larga a minha família! – Gritou novamente a criança lançando-se em Orochimaru. Este pontapeou-o para traz.

- Dizes isso de uma forma tão inconsciente! – Riu o mestre das cobras. Tsunade e Jiraya levantaram as cabeças.

- Anouk tornaste-te um ninja muito mau! – disse ele rindo. A criança levantou a cabeça confusa. – Roubar o pai isso não se faz… -

Toda a força de Anouk desapareceu como se lhe tivessem arrancado o coração. A criança olhou na direcção de Jiraya que se tentava libertar.

- o… o Jiraya… é meu pai? – Gemeu ele

_**Flashback on**_

"_Anouk sorriu._

_- sabes uma coisa Jiraya? –_

_- humm?-_

_- eu gostava de ter tido um pai como tu! – respondeu o menino dando-lhe um sorriso carinhoso._

_Jiraya entrou em choque com aquela confissão, por momentos o seu coração falou nalgumas batidas, o sanin não conseguia falar._

_- diz-me… és casado e tens filhos, ou és solteiro como a Shizune? – perguntou Anouk sem vergonhas._

_- errr… tenho um filho pequeno…- respondeu ele com a voz a falhar-lhe._

_- a serio__? E como é que ele é? –_

_- vocês são da mesma idade… ele é simpático como tu. – respondeu Jiraya com a voz a tremer._

_- ele tem muita sorte… deves passar imenso tempo com ele a fazer um monte de coisas divertidas… - disse o jovem abraçando as pernas a frente do peito._

_- Não.. estas enganado… eu mal o vi nos últimos 10 anos… - queixou-se Jiraya_

_- porque é que não vez o teu filho? Ele portou-se mal? – perguntou Anouk confuso._

_- não… não foi culpa dele… sabes… nem sempre os pais se dão bem e eu e a mãe dele vivemos longe um do outro… - respondeu Jiraya sem mais pormenores._

_- ele deve ter muitas saudades tuas! – disse Anouk. O coração de Jiraya falou novamente._

_-não ele nem se lembra de mim…eu não sou digno de ser pai dele… na verdade… eu não sou digno de nada! – disse Jiraya com raiva na voz e levantando-se ao mesmo tempo que atirava uma pedra para o rio._

_Flashback off_

O corpo do pequeno ninja tremia, furiosamente Anouk pôs-se de pé caminhando lentamente ate Orochimaru. Kimimaro correu na direcção de Anouk mas foi rapidamente projectado para traz com um forte soco da criança. Kabuto lançou-se ao ataque mas Anouk desviou-se a acertou com o cotovelo na nuca do ninja medico. Este caiu no chão.

Anouk retirou uma faca da sua mala e rapidamente cortou as cobras das mãos de Orochimaru que gritou de dor. Anouk deu-lhe um forte pontapé na cara que projectou o inimigo para traz chocando com Kabuto e Kimimaro que se tentavam por de pé.

A criança avançou ate á mãe e cortou as cobras sugadoras de chakra que envolviam o seu corpo.

- Anouk lamento muito… - gemeu ela baixinho. Anouk olhou-a nos olhos zangado e nada disse. Depois encaminhou-se até Jiraya que nada disse.

Nesse momento Kabuto obteve uma faca e correu na direcção de Anouk que se concentrava em libertar o pai.

- ANOUK!- Gritou a hokage.

Jiraya libertou-se varias pingas de sangue mancharam o rosto de Anouk.

- não.. não.. NÃO NÃO NÃO! MAEE!- Gritou enquanto segurava o corpo de Tsunade que caia sobre si.

- MAEEE MAE! MAE! – gritava o menino sacudindo o corpo imóvel da mãe.

- VAMOS! – Ordenou Orochimaru aos dois servos. Os dois obedeceram e correram na sua direcção. Enquanto se afastava Kabuto fez um sinal de despedida a Anouk com a mão ensanguentada e a sorrir. Anouk olhou para a mãe em lágrimas. Para salvar o filho a hokage protegeu-o com o seu corpo. Um golpe fundo via-se no seu peito. Tsunade estava morta.


	17. A Grande Batalha

Fez-se silencio. Jiraya deitou o corpo morto da mulher cuidadosamente no chão. Anouk soluçava. As suas lágrimas escorriam pela face caindo sobre Tsunade.

- mãe acorda… - pedia o menino.

- calma Anouk não fiques assim, agora ela está num sitio melhor… - gemeu Jiraya tocando no ombro do filho que furiosamente se afastou.

- vocês mentiram-me este tempo todo… - chorou a criança

- foi para te proteger . . . – respondeu o sanin

- do que? Disto? A minha mãe esta morta.. – gemeu Anouk . Jiraya tremeu e abraçou o corpo da mulher.

- ohh Anouk, se houvesse alguma solução… mas não há – disse Jiraya soluçando.

Anouk olhou-o triste e enterrou a cara nos braços que estavam pousados em cima dos joelhos.

O Sanin passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Tsunade.

- uma poção, um jutso, uma magia qualquer coisa… - chorou Jiraya. Subitamente Anouk levantou a cabeça.

- um jutso? Uma magia? – perguntou o menino. Jiraya olho-o confuso. De seguida pegou em Tsunade e seguiu a criança.

- tens a certeza do que estas a dizer? – perguntou chocado.

- sim eu vi como eles fizeram.. por aqui… - chamou a criança caminhando ate a sala de onde se deu vida a Orochimaru.

- como sabes fazer essas coisas? – perguntou o sanin. Anouk parou de andar e fintou Jiraya.

- foi o Kaguya que me ensinou… - respondeu. Jiraya engoliu em seco e seguiu Anouk.

Entraram na sala de pedra e Jiraya deitou Tsunade cuidadosamente no chão. Anouk sentou-s ao lado da mãe com o livro de Kabuto no colo.

- o meu pergaminho… - disse Jiraya agarrando-o de cima de uma mesa

Anouk começou.

-será que é pedir muito de dois miseráveis como vocês consigam fazer um plano em condições? – Gritou Orochimaru

- a culpa não e nossa.. foi o Anouk mestre… - defendeu-se Kimimaro

- o Anouk é um idiota! – protestou o mestre

- mas é um idiota que esta sempre a aparecer mestre… - disse Kabuto

- eu planeei isto tudo à 10 anos atrás e foi tudo por agua abaixo porque vocês não conseguem tomar conta de uma criança! – Gritou imperativo.

- perdão mestre… - pediram os dois servos em simultâneo

- Seus idiotas! –

- Desculpe outra vez.. – repetiram

- o que vamos fazer mestre? – perguntou Kabuto.

-Voces? Nada! Eu vou transferir-me para o corpo daquela criança… consegui energias suficiente ainda a pouco - disse – com Tsunade morta e Jiraya fraco consigo isso facilmente. Vamos! – ordenou o mestre. Os três saíram para o grande salão.

- Encontrem-me essa criança quero o seu corpo imediatamente! – disse o sanin

- Não contes muito com isso seu defunto! – Gritou Anouk do corredor. – Vai pagar por aquilo que fizeste seu traidor! – Berrou o menino enquanto corria na direcção de Kimimaro.

- com que então continuamos a roer esse osso não é? – Riu o jovem começou a puxar uma espada de ossos do seu ombro.

- AGORA! – Gritou Jiraya caindo em cima de Orochimaru. Estupefacto Kabuto corre na direcção do mestre para o ajudar, mas é surpreendido por Tsunade.

- Estás viva? – gaguejou ele.

- Digamos que tens um livro muito interessante. E a inteligência do meu filho trouxe-me de volta… - respondeu Tsunade com um sorriso e os dois começaram a lutar.

Orochimaru ainda estava fraco, mas mesmo assim mais forte que Jiraya. No entanto este conseguiu fazer um jutso que quase matou o mestre das cobras. Kabuto magoou varias vezes Tsunade no local da facada. Anouk escapava-se habilmente dos ataques de Kimimaro conseguindo-o ferir com alguma intensidade. Kimimaro já não tinha forças, mas quando viu uma pequena distracção da criança, este procurou-lhe o ombro esquerdo com a sua espada de osso. O menino caiu a gemer no chão.

- ANOUK! – gritou Tsunade lançando um jutso que derrubou Kimimaro. Mas ao mesmo tempo foi atingida por um forte jutso de Kabuto. Tsunade caiu gravemente ferida no chão.

- Vais pagar! – Gritou Jiraya espancando Kabuto que voo vários metros.

- Tsunade tas bem? – perguntou o Sanin sacudindo a mulher.

-o anouk… - gemia ela

A criança tentava levantar-se com alguma dificuldade mas já não conseguia. Todo o seu corpo estava coberto de ferias e ensanguentado. Ouviu-se um estoiro os sanins olharam na direcção do filho. Uma grande bola eléctrica rolava na direcção de Anouk. O menino não se conseguia mexer.

- Anouk! Sai dai! – Gritou Jiraya correndo na sua direcção.

A criança não conseguia. Todo o seu corpo estava fraco e ferido. Aquilo era o fim.

- Jiraya não! – Gritou Tsunade

Um grito de dor invadiu a se pala Jiraya caiu a frente de Anouk, impediu que a criança fosse atingida pelo ataque de Orochimaru oferecendo assim o seu corpo.

- JIRAYA! – chorou o menino levantando-se. O sanin abriu os olhos

- quem diria que era nesta situação que vinhas a saber quem eu era… - gemeu ele com dores

- jiraya não fales… - gemeu o filho.

- mas escuta Anouk… durante este tempo que estive contigo senti-me muito feliz e sempre foste um grande amigo. Quem me dera ter podido ser o pai que tu mereces.. – disse tossindo no fim.

- Jiraya… - disse Anouk

- muitas coisas que foram ditas Anouk… eram mentira… mas o que sinto por ti… é verdadeiro… -

Jiraya fechou os olhos com dor. Anouk olhou a sua volta. Orochimaru rastejava ate uma saída. Anouk levantou-se, viu a espada de osso ao seu lado e agarrou-a. A criança começou a andar na direcção do vilão.

- Agora é a minha vez de proteger Konoha… - gemeu a criança andando – Fica onde estás agora é o teu fim prepara-te para morrer –

Anouk parou ao lado de Orochimaru e olhou-o com fúria. Este colou no chão para encarar Anouk.

- nem penses que vais fugir.. tens de pagar por tudo o que fizeste em Konoha prepara-te para morrer – Disse o menino levantando a espada no ar.

- Não… não me das uma oportunidade de me defender? – pediu o sanin

-POR TODOS OS AMIGOS QUE TU MATASTE! – Gritou Anouk baixando a espada.

-NÃO PÁRA! –

Anouk parou confuso e olhou na direcção do pai

- és tu Jiraya? Ouvi uma voz dentro de mim uma voz que me disse para parar… foste tu não foste? Foste tu? – perguntou o menino

- fui eu sim… fui eu que te chamei… para o fazer usei a minha telepatia, Anouk escuta-me eu quero que tu o poupes por estranho que pareça deixa-o viver… - gemeu Jiraya

- Queres que o deixe vivo? queres que o poupe? – Perguntou a criança chocada.

- Sim… fá-lo por mim é um favor que te peço por favor aceita. – disse o sanin

- já te esqueceste que este mostro matou gente em konoha jurou que queria a aldeia e o meu corpo? Não o posso poupar se não ele voltará e executará o seu plano… - protestou a criança

- sim eu sei… também tenho a certeza disso - respondeu o sanin…

- se esperas que este monstro mude como o Gaara e a Anko mudaram estás com grandes ilusões… este homem é cruel e impiedoso por isso nunca mais mudará… - queixou-se o menino.

- sim eu sei.. e também sei que tem uma força extraordinária… mas apesar disso quero que ele viva.. não te sei explicar qual é a razão mas no momento em que t vi levantar a espada para acabar com ele senti que era preciso deixa-lo viver…-

Anouk sacudiu a cabeça

- deixa-o ir-se embora Anouk deixa-o… - pediu o Sanin

- mas porque razão o queres vivo? – questionou-se chocado

- como sabes ele foi da minha equipa no passado e era mais forte que eu… quando voltei pensava que eu era mais forte.. mas enganei-me… descobri que ele continua a ser mais forte que eu… por um lado foi uma surpresa e ao mesmo tempo uma vergonha… por um lado estimulou-me acho que consegues compreender… alem disso Anouk lembra-te que eu também sou um ninja e que para mim combater é uma necessidade vital. – Explicou Jiraya

Anouk ignorou-o e apontou novamente a espada ao vilão.

- Anouk por favor poupa-o… desejo mais que tudo voltar a combater com ele… -

- não… não o posso poupar já te esqueceste que este monstro matou a minha mãe varias famílias na vila e o avo do Konohamaru – Gritou a criança

- compreendo o que sentes mas por favor deixa-o partir…. Faz o que te peço em nome da nossa amizade… dá-me outra ocasião para voltar a combater com ele…. Por favor Anouk poupa-o sei o que te custa MAS POUPA-O – suplicou Jiraya.

O corpo de Anouk tremia, ainda tinha a espada apontada ao pescoço do vilão. O menino deu um passo a traz, fechou os olhos com força cerrou os dentes e por fim deixou cair a espada.

- Compreendo tens o direito de ser egoísta depois de tudo o que fizeste para me salvar… - gemeu a criança andando na direcção de Jiraya – mas escuta bem Jiraya… tens de o vencer da próxima vez que o encontrarmos está bem? – pediu o menino. Jiraya sorrio.

- Podes contar comigo… - garantiu o Sanin.

Kimimaro e Kabuto arrastaram-se ate ao seu mestre e ajudaram-no a levantar.

- da próxima vez esmagarvos-ei a todos… desta vez tiveram muita sorte mas não voltará a acontecer porque quando eu voltar prometo-vos um belo fogo de artificio… - disse Orochimaru apoiado nos seu dos servos. Anouk olhou-os fixamente e eles desapareceram. O seu corpo ainda tremia. O menino olhou a sua volta a mãe e o pai estavam caídos feridos no chão. "pai" pensou Anouk fixando Jiraya que o olhava de longe. Mais uma vez Jiraya sacrificou-se para salva-lo. Uma lágrima correu o seu rosto e o filho dos sanins caiu inanimado no chão.

- Anouk! – chamou Tsunade arrastando-se ate ao filho.

Um forte estrondo vindo da porta principal suou.

-Tsunade? – chamou Shizune entrando a correr.

A ninja medica correu ate Anouk caído mais próximo de si, depois dirigiu-se à Hokague.

- o Anouk? – Gemeu a mãe.

- está bem está só desmaiado… - tranquilizou a amiga.

- Shizune! O Jiraya-sama não está bem! – Chamou Genma com alguma urgência.

Depois de prestar os socorros a amiga, a ninja medica foi cuidar do sanin. Tsunade sentou-se no chão e olhou para o filho. Estava ferido e magoado. Vários arranhões e nódoas negras preenchiam o pequeno corpo da criança. Uma grande quantidade de sangue seco que saia do lado esquerdo da testa do menino unia-se ao sangue que também escorrida do nariz fazendo uma grande mancha na cara.

- se faz favor hokage sama… - pediam uns ninjas médicos esticando uma maca ao lado da sanin. Tsunade obedeceu e deitou-se nela. Depois de curado Jiraya também subiu para uma maca. Quando levantaram Anouk o menino acordou.

- Sensei? – gemeu o menino

- esta tudo bem Anouk vamos levar-te para casa… - disse Genma. Shizune aproximou-se.

- de certo que foi uma terrível batalha, não pensei que magoasse a tanta gente… olha só o que estes monstros fizeram… - Gemeu a ninja curando a criança. – vamos.

Anouk deitou-se para traz, viu primeiro Jiraya a passar de seguida transportaram a sua mãe. O menino olhou-a fixamente.

" _o tempo mudou e agora é estranho, aqui vou eu mas já não sou o mesmo… mãe estou a ir para casa… o tempo que passou foi difícil para mim e tu podias ter sido melhor amiga para mim… mãe estou a ir para casa… tu levaste-me, escondeste-me e até me hipnotizaste… cai, rolei e fui controlado pelo o fogo dos teus olhos…fizeste-me chorar , contaste-me mentiras, mas mesmo assim não te consigo dizer adeus… mãe estou a ir para casa" _

**- O Sol bate agora na janela do quarto do hospital, e eu já estou recuperada, em breve iremos para casa os três como uma verdadeira família, terminei de voz contar o que aconteceu tal como tinha dito que faria no inicio desta historia. Irá haver mais para contar? Provavelmente sim, mas agora tenho de tratar da minha família –**

- que estás a fazer? – perguntou Jiraya levantando-se da cama.

- estava só a escrever a nossa historia… para mais tarde recordar – riu-se Tsunade

- eu tento é nem lembrar – respondeu o sanin. Avançou ate à mulher e beijou-a. – acho que descobriu da pior maneira – gemeu Jiraya.

- podes crer… agora tenho medo do que possa vir.. – disse Tsunade pousando o queixo no ombro do marido.

- temos de lhe dar tempo… bora.. vamos comer qualquer coisa – disse Jiraya vestindo-se.

O casal fixou o filho que estava de costas para eles. Os dois deram as mãos saindo do quarto.

- Tsunade, Jiraya… já estão bem? – Chamou Shizune aproximando-se do quarto com Genma

- Hey Shizune, Genma, Parabéns pela criança – felicitou Jiraya dando uma palmada nas costas de Genma.

- é bem obrigado Sensei… Tsunade.. a Shizune tem mais uma coisa para lhe dizer… - disse Genma com um sorriso estampado no rosto

Tsunade e Jiraya olharam a amiga fixamente.

- Hoje fui fazer uma ecografia.. – começou

- então? Já sabes? – perguntou Tsunade

- sim… o que achas que é? – disse Shizune

- pelo sorriso do Genma é um rapaz… - Riu Jiraya dando outra palmada nas costas do amigo.

- é? – perguntou a Sanin

- sim.. – Riu-se Shizune – Vai chamar-se Sun-Moon.

- Boa Parabéns amiga – felicitou Tsunade abraçando a amiga.

- Obrigado, onde vão? – perguntou ela

-Comer qualquer coisa… podes dar um olhinho ao Anouk por favor? – pediu Jiraya olhando para o filho que permanecia na mesma posição.

- Tudo bem.. vão vão.. – Disse Genma entrando para dentro do quarto com Shizune.

- Pobrezinho deve de estar extremamente confuso… - queixou-se a ninja

- ele adora o Jiraya, rapidamente vai habituar-se.. – respondeu Genma.

Os dois olhavam Anouk quando viram a criança a soluçar.

- Que se passa? – perguntou Shizune contornando a cama do menino para lhe ver a face, Anouk estava de olhos abertos.

- Anouk estavas acordado? – perguntou Shizune

- A noite inteira… - gemeu a criança limpando as lágrimas.

- Hey que se passa campeão? – perguntou Genma

Anouk rolou na cama virando-se para a porta olhou para Shizune e baixou o olhar.

- Querida dás-nos um momento? – pediu o ninja. Shizune obedeceu e saiu, aproveitando para ir contar a Tsunade que Anouk esteve o tempo todo acordado.

Genma puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ficando ao nível do menino.

- Anouk sei que alguma coisa te está a perturbar, queres dizer o que é… - perguntou o ninja.

Anouk hesitou de inicio, mas começou a falar.

- é que eu não deixei de reparar em certas semelhanças… entre mim e o Orochimaru. – tremeu Anouk.

- compreendo Anouk mas tu tens um grande potencial de força que te permitiu vence-lo. Porquê? – questionou Genma. Anouk abanou a cabeça.

- Porque os teus pais são os dois Sanins, e eram da mesma equipa que Orochimaru. E se não me engano aquela pedra que o Kimimaro te mandou apanhar transferiu para ti uma grande quantidade de chakra. – explicou Genma.

- a pedra passou o seu chakra para mim? – Perguntou o menino

- sim.. não intencionalmente, mas sim, sabes aquela pedra só se deixa apanhar por quem a queira ter mas não utilizar, foi por isso que eles nunca a conseguiram apanhar.

- então fiquei mais poderoso… tal como o Orochimaru? – Gemeu Anouk

- escuta Anouk… o Orochimaru queria-te fazer seu aluno, mas tu recusaste… porquê? – questionou novamente o ninja.

- porque eles são maus… - justificou o menino.

- Exacto! O que te torna diferente deles Anouk, não são as nossas semelhanças que definem quem somos, mas sim as nossas escolhas. Tu és um grande ninja de Konoha e hoje mostraste isso a toda a aldeia… que pertences aqui – sorrio Genma esfregando a franja do menino que sorria.

Anouk olhou para a porta do quarto. Tsunade, Jiraya e Shizune estavam lá a ouvir as suas epifanias. O menino encolheu-se.

- é melhor falares com ele… - pediu Genma a Anouk. O menino fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Genma levantou-se, olhou Jiraya e colocou os braços nos ombros de Tsunade e Shizune.

-Vamos buscar qualquer coisa para ele comer.. – Disse o ninja saindo com as duas ninjas. Jiraya entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cadeira.

- Hey… - disse ele

- Hey… - respondeu o menino.

- Anouk eu sei que é difícil para ti… mas foi para te proteger… - começou o Sanin.

- vocês sabiam que eu queria saber quem era o meu pai… - começou Anouk mas de seguida fez uma pausa. Aquilo soava muito esquisito pois sempre que falava em pai, uma figura em negro aparecia na sua mente, e agora associar essa imagem a Jiraya era algo muito perturbador.

- ninguém me disse nada… e eu tive de procurar sozinho… nem sequer tentaram.. dizer-me… nem tentaram ..e fiz coisas horríveis.. – soluçou o menino puxando o lençol para lhe tapar o rosto choroso.

- Escura Anouk – pediu Jiraya puxando suavemente o lençol para baixo limpando as lágrimas do seu rosto. – eu sei que te obrigaram a fazer coisas más… mas tu não és um menino mau… não tens de aceitar isto já. Apenas quero que me prometas que quando estiveres pronto seguras a minha mão e me digas está bem? – pediu o sanin.

Anouk concordou com a cabeça.

- e já agora, se duvidas do que as pessoas pensam de ti agora, dá uma olhada a tua volta. – disse Jiraya sorrindo.

Anouk sentou-se na cama e olhou para o fundo do quarto. Vários presentes e flores enchiam a mesa e a cómoda. Nos balões atados era visível neles inscritos as palavras "obrigado Anouk".

O menino sorriu.

- Parece que os teus amigos estão doidos para falar contigo.. – riu-se Jiraya dirigindo-se ao corredor. Fez sinal a alguém que se aproximou.

- Bom dia Anouk! – Felicitou o Professor Iruka. Se seguida toda a turma entrou a correr quarto a dentro invadindo Anouk com perguntas tais como "como ele é" "como foi" "dói-te muito".

Quando Anouk terminou o professor Iruka levou os alunos para o menino poder descansar. Marron ficou.

- Ontem foste mais corajoso do que sempre foste Anouk! – Disse a menina dando um grande beijo na face de Anouk que ficou corado e escondeu-se de baixo dos lençóis.

- ele tem coragem para combater sanins mas fica desarmado com um beijo de uma rapariga… - disse Genma pondo Shizune, Tsunade e Jiraya a rir.

- Põem-te bom Anouk hoje a noite vamos dar uma festa! – Disse o professor Iruka saindo.

Já à noite uma grande festa de agradecimento foi feita nas ruas da aldeia. Anouk permanecia na presença de Konohamaru, Moegui e Marron. Sentados em cima de um palco de madeira. Kakashi já recuperado e sentado ao lado do afilhado atacava-o com um enchente de colegas. Vários casais dançavam a volta de uma fogueira.

- afinal o Jiraya é teu pai… deve de ser um máximo para ti.. – perguntou Konohamaru ao amigo quando Kakashi os deixou.

- sim, mas ainda não sem bem… - gemeu Anouk olhando para os pais que dançavam alegremente um com o outro.

- Diz-me… - pediu Tsunade

- O que? – perguntou Jiraya

- O Anouk tinha todas as hipóteses de matar o Orochimaru e livrar-nos dele para sempre… porque é que não o deixaste fazer isso? –

- Ele é corajoso, mas também é uma criança, e eu não queria que ele se interpretasse já como assassino. Deixa-o crescer mais um pouco não quero que ele sofra esse peso já… - Justificou Jiraya.

- Mas vocês tem de eliminar o Orochimaru quanto antes… - pediu a Sanin.

- Eu sei… - respondeu Jiraya meio confuso.

- sim… porque eu não quero que o meu bebe nasça no meio de uma guerra… - anunciou Tsunade com um sorriso nervoso.

Jiraya deixou cair o queixo e depois sorrio. Foi o sorriso mais lindo que Tsunade já viu.

- Espera! O QUE? – perguntou Anouk saltando do palco correndo direito aos pais.

- vais ter um irmão… ou uma irmã… - riu Tsunade.

Anouk olhou confuso para Jiraya.

- Anouk… - começou Jiraya mas o menino interrompeu-o. Anouk pegou na mão do Sanin.

- Tudo bem pai… desta vez vamos estar todos juntos. – disse o menino sorrindo. Tsunade olhou-os em choque.

- Tu chamaste-me pai… - Gemeu Jiraya. A musica parou e todos os rostos estavam fixos nos três.

- sim.. acho que sim.. – riu-se Anouk embaraçado.

Jiraya riu e pegou o filho ao colo e passou um braço em volta da cintura da mulher.

- vamos para casa onde pertencemos – disse Anouk agarrando-se ao pescoço do pai.

Transportando o filho, o casal subiu a rua em direcção a casa.


	18. 5 Anos Depois

XVIII – Cinco Anos Depois.

- tenho de ir para a escola! Adeus mamã! – Despediu-se Anouk saindo de casa.

- Espera querido! Não queres levar dinheiro para o almoço? – Perguntou Tsunade surgindo á porta de casa.

- não é necessário, eu tenho aqui dinheiro para comer… - respondeu sorrindo.

- Anouk brinca comigo… . chamava uma criança que também apareceu á porta.

- Vais ter de esperar um pouco Kitow, o mano vai para a escola mas quando eu voltar prometo que vamos pescar os dois. – disse o filho dos Sanins passando uma mão ela cabeça da irmã.

-boa! – Gritou a menina aos salto.

Anouk despediu-se da mãe e da irmã e seguiu o seu caminho. Aquele dia o chunnin tinha de se preparar para uma missão de Ranck B que iria executar com a sua equipa na semana seguinte.

- não fiques triste querida… anda, vamos fazer um boo para o mano e para o papá – disse a hokage segurando a filha nos braços.

- Konohamaru! – chamou Anouk aproximando-se do amigo.

- ahh Anouk ás tu… - gemeu o neto do terceiro hokage com a cabeça baixa.

- então? O que é que tens agora? - perguntou o amigo sentando-se no chão o seu lado.

- que dia é hoje Anouk? – perguntou Konohamaru levantando ligeiramente a cabeça.

-14 de Fevereiro… - respondeu rapidamente

- hoje é dia dos namorados Anouk, e como podes ver ainda não consegui nada com a Moegi – barafustou Konohamaru triste.

- hey não fiques assim.. eu também não tenho ninguém… - disse Anouk tentando consolar o amigo.

- isso é culpa tua! Quando elas andavam todas atrás de ti tu não lhe ligavas nenhuma. – protestou o amigo endiabrado.

- Eu tinha 10 anos Konohamaru! – exclamou Anouk ofendido.

- mesmo assim… - exclamou o neto do terceiro

- mas elas deixaram de gostar de mim… - concluiu Anouk querendo deixar a sua ideia bem clara.

- isso é porque tens de cortar esses cabelos! Estão muito compridos! – respondeu Konohamaru.

Anouk admirado agarrou os cabelos compridos que já davam a meio das costas.

- sim! Esse penteado já não se usa.. – disse o amigo.

Konohamaru ficou petrificado quando viu Anouk a retirar uma kunai da mala e cortou o cabelo rente ao pescoço deixando apenas a franja comprida como o quarto hokage.

- então achas que estou mais sexy agora? – Perguntou Anouk sacudindo a cabeça.

- eu acho que não sou a melhor pessoa para te responder a isso. – resmungou konohamaru com os olhos brancos.

- achas que assim a Marron ainda quer andar comigo? – perguntou Anouk sem ter a noção do que dizia.

- Tu gostas da Marron? – perguntou o amigo chocado.

- Err… digamos que tenho um carinho especial por ela. – respondeu Anouk corado

- mas ela já não gosta de ti.. – anunciou Konohamaru

- a serio? – perguntou o menino triste. Konohamaru abanou a cabeça afirmativamente

- mas eu vou dizer-lhe o que sinto… ela merece saber.. – disse Anouk sorrindo e Konohamaru olhou-o chocado.

- e tu também devias de falar com a Moegi! – Resmungou ele levantando o amigo.

- não Anouk eu não sou capaz… - implorou o amigo.

Os dois discutiam animadamente pelo caminho.

- olha Anouk… está ali a Marron! – Disse Konohamaru parando de andar.

- Altura perfeita! Aqui vou eu! O barco do Amor vai fazer-se ao mar! sabes que mais pah? So de olhar para a cara dela o meu coração… - disse Anouk sem terminar a frase.

Anouk e Konohamaru pararam a olhar fixamente Marron solitária encostada a uma parede da escola. Um outro rapaz aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo na cara.

- Tens alguma prenda para mim? – perguntou o rapaz tentando abraça-la, mas Marron afastou-se.

- a prenda que tenho para ti é a mesma que tu tens para mim… - respondeu ela.

- haaa não sejas assim para que o gelo miúda? – rosnou o chunnin agarrando o braço da menina com força.

- larga-me estás a magoar-me! – Gritou Marron.

- Nem penses que me vais deixar! – Gritou-lhe sacudindo-a

- Eu não quero namorar contigo. Deixa-me! – Gritou ela novamente.

Anouk rangeu os dentes e aproximou-se.

- hey! Solta-a! – Gritou Anouk empurrando o outro rapaz.

- só porque és filho da hokage não tens o direito de intervir nas conversas! – rosnou

- sim.. mas a menina não quer falar contigo portanto sugiro que vás dar uma volta e não a chateies mais! – Ordenou Anouk

- hey chunnin não fales assim comigo pode ser perigoso! – ameaçou o rapaz.

Anouk rangeu novamente os dentes e olhou o rapaz com uns olhos ferozes. O rapaz começou a andar para traz.

- é melhor ires embora… já! – rosnou Anouk. O rapaz virou costas e saiu a correr.

- estás bem? – perguntou Anouk.

- sim… obrigado… - agradeceu a menina.

Konohamaru deu um encontrão ao amigo seguido de um ronco.

- Err.. Marron..ha uma coisa que eu te quero dizer… - começou Anouk engasgado.

- sim? – incentivou a menina pegando nas mãos do amigo.

- eu… eu amo-te… queres namorar comigo? – pediu ele a tremer.

- pensei que nunca mais ias perguntar… sim… - disse a menina a rir.

Anouk aproximou-se da amiga. Estavam com os olhos fechados e os lábios a aproximaram-se.

- KONOHAMARU! – gritou uma voz feminina. Os três amigos deram um salto.

- Moegi? – gemeu o menino confuso.

- Konohamaru eu estou farta de estar á tua espera! – gritou a menina novamente.

- mas combinamos alguma coisa? – perguntou o menino confuso.

- Tu és mas cego que uma pedra Konohamaru! Estive todo o dia a tua espera… a espera de um pedido ou uma declaração e em vez disso andas aqui a fazer casais. – rosnou Moegi.

- o que? – perguntou Konohamaru confuso. Marron aproximou-se e sussurrou algo ao ouvido do amigo que deu um salto. – tens a certeza? – questionou. A amiga faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Para surpresa de todos Konohamaru ajoelhou-se.

- Moegi… tu… queres… queres…. ? – gaguejava o rapaz. Todos o olharam. Embaraçado Konohamaru deu um salto aproximou-se de Moegi e beijou-a.

- hey meu jovens! Beijinhos só na cara! – disse alguém atrás deles.

- Jiraya.. eu… - começou o filho.

- Tudo bem eu não conto nada á tua mãe. Hehe – Riu-se o Sanin. – woow belo corte de cabelo Anouk!

- aahhh foi um um alivio já estavam muito compridos… - Gemeu o menino ao pai

Os jovens riram-se também. E caminharam para as aulas.

Ao fim da tarde Jiraya e Anouk foram para casa juntos.

- papá! – Gritou Kitow correndo para os braços do pai quando este entrou em casa. Anouk olho-os a sorrir. A sensação continuava estranha. Quando olhava para Jiraya ainda o custava a vê-lo como pai, pois via nele o ninja que chegara numa tarde de Agosto a sua casa. Quando olhava para Jiraya e Kitow parecia que a mãe se tinha junto com outro homem e aquela menina era apenas meia irmã. É como se nunca viesse a descobrir na verdade quem era o seu pai.

Anouk sacudiu a cabeça. Que dispara-te. Ele era a cara chapada de Jiraya e adorava-o. Sempre foi difícil habituar-se a que ele fosse o seu pai de verdade, mas não importava.

O menino olhou para a irmã sorrindo. Pequenina bochechuda e com o cabelo loiro encaracolado na franja como a mãe.

- aww… meu tesouro… - gemeu Jiraya pegando a menina ao colo

- Não se acomodem rapazes… vamos já sair… - Gritou Tsunade da casa de banho

- Mas acabamos de chegar mãe! – gritou o filho retirando uma fatia do bolo que estava em cima da mesa e comendo-a.

- hey! Isso era para o papá não podes mexer! – gritou a menina furiosa.

-xô mosca vai dar uma curva! – brincou Anouk

- eu não sou uma mosca elas tem cocó nas mãos! – Gritou Kitow

- então Anouk! Mais jeitinho com a tua irmã! – pediu Jiraya.

- isso era para o pai! Ainda não és hokage por isso não podes entrar aqui e mexer no que não é teu! – gritou novamente a menina.

- Kitow deixa o mano comer o bolo! – ordenou a hokage ainda na casa de banho.

- eu estava a falar com o irmão! Ele está a portar-se mal AnUke! – troçou a menina

- aahh! Já a formiga tem catarro! – gritou Anouk saltando do sofá e tutorando a irmã com cócegas.

A campainha tocou.

- deve de ser o Kakashi! – informou Tsunade ainda na casa de banho.

Jiraya foi abrir a porta.

- Padrinho! – gritou a menina correndo para os braços de Kakashi

- eii! Então vamos chegar atrasados! – informou Kakashi segurando a menina.

- a mãe ainda não saiu da casa de banho desde que chegamos… - resmungou Anouk atirando-se para o sofá.

- heyy belo corte de cabelo! – felicitou o padrinho. Anouk deu um salto e engoliu em seco. Esquecera-se completamente que tinha cortado dos cabelos. Os cabelos que a sua mãe adorava, tratava e já com 15 anos a mãe ainda escovava os seus cabelos antes de ele ir dormir.

Ouviu-se qualquer coisa a partir-se na casa de banho. Tsunade veio a correr á sala.

- Quem é que cortou os cabelos? – perguntou com os olhos em fogo.

Os três apontaram para Anouk.

-aahhh! Meu filho o que é que fizeste ao cabelo? Que corte horrível é esse? – Chorou Tsunade despenteando o filho.

- aff.. Tsunade o teu filho já não é uma criança é um homem! – suspirou Kakashi.

- então afinal vamos onde? – perguntou Jiraya.

- vem cá os nossos amigos da Areia. Vamos dar uma festa. – comunicou Tsunade.

Jiraya transpirou e engoliu em seco. Das duas ultimas vezes que foi a festas da aldeia com Tsunade ela tinha sempre uma noticia para lhe dar. O sanin puxou-a a um canto.

- não me vais dizer que estás grávida outra vez? – gemeu Jiraya baixinho.

- achas? Não sejas parvo. – respondeu Tsunade. O sanin suspirou de alivio.

A festa estava divertida. Em cima de um muro Anouk estava sentado com as pernas abertas e Marron estava sentada no muro no meio das suas pernas.

Konohamaru e Moegi repetiam o mesmo gesto, só com uma diferença. Pois ao contrario de Anouk e Marron, Konohamaru e Moegi ainda não se tinham soltado e andavam sempre com os lábios colados, fazendo um som de uma rolha a soltar quando se separavam.

Anouk deixou a cabeça cair para traz e fixou o céu estrelado. Há cinco anos que estavam em paz. Não havia sinal de Orochimaru, Kabuto ou mesmo de Kaguya Kimimaro. Anouk sentia saudades dele. Pois passavam muito tempo juntos e nunca o conseguiu odiar.

- está tudo bem? – perguntou a namorada. Anouk voltou a si.

- sim está… - respondeu esfregando as costas de Marron.

- Hey Anouk! És gay ou que? – gritou Konohamaru

- hey! Porque o ódio? – resmungou Anouk ofendido.

- desde que pediste a Marron em namoro que ainda não deram um só beijo. – riu-se

- Pois mas eu não quero ser uma lapa como tu! Já olhaste para os teus lábios inchados? Parece uns genitais de vaca! – Gozou Anouk.

Marron olhava para ele fixamente. Anouk fechou os olhos e encostou os lábios aos da menina. Realizando assim o seu primeiro beijo.

- Maaee! O Anouk está aos beijos ali em cima! – riu-se Kitow ao colo do pai.

- O que? – disse dando um salto e olhou para o muro. – aahh eu digo-lhe como é! Eu vou-me a ele! – rosnou Tsunade caminhando na direcção dos adolescentes mas Jiraya e Kakashi agarraram-na.

- Tsunade pára! Ele já é crescido! – Disse Jiraya.

- oohh o meu bebe! – gemeu ela.

- Tsunade! – chamou uma voz feminina.

- Heeyy Shizune! Genma! – felicitou a amiga.

O casal aproximou-se Genma transportava por uma mão um pequeno rapaz com o cabelo muito espetado e cor de caramelo.

- Sun-Moon! -Gritou Kitow ao colo do pai. Jiraya colocou a menina no chão cuidadosamente que correu rapidamente para o amigo e abraçou-o. Todos se riram.

- acho que isto ainda vai dar namoro – riu-se Genma. Todos voltaram a rir-se. Shizune foi para o lado de Tsunade.

- parece que o Anouk arranjou um novo entretenimento… - riu-se a amiga fazendo sinal com a cabeça para o muro.

- é mas vai acabar-se já a diversão! – rosnou Tsunade baixinho enquanto avançou ate ao Kasekage da Vila da Areia. Genma olhou Shizune zangado culpando-a pelo que Tsunade estava prestes a fazer.

- um pouco de atenção por favor! – Pediu o Kasekage. Tsunade voltou triunfante para ao pé de Jiraya que a olhava desanimado.

- atenção por favor… - pediu novamente o senhor sem sucesso.

- O OROCHIMARU! – Gritou.

Toda a aldeia se calou, a musica parou e Anouk já se tinha posto em pé semelhante a uma mola.

- lamento mas era a única maneira de me darem atenção! – desculpou-se o Kasekage.

Anouk, Marron, Konohamaru e Moegi aproximaram-se do mestre que permanecia ao lado de uma grande fogueira.

- se ainda se lembram á cinco anos fizemos uma viagem ao interior da alma – começou o Kasekage

- ohh não.. – gemeu Anouk revirando os olhos.

- ohh sim! Vamos chamar novamente os nossos participantes para ver o que se alterou neles. – anunciou

- Mas o chouji não está presente… - gritou Shikamaru da plateia

- não faz mal arranjaremos alguém. Por quem começamos? – perguntou o mestre olhando para o grupo de quatro.

- Ohh eu ! eu! – ofereceu-se Moegi aos pulos

- muito bem! – disse atirando uns pós para o fogo.

- ohh Konoha está a ser invadida! E estamos os quatro… somos Anbus! Oohh é igual – queixou-se a menina voltando para o seu lugar.

Anouk ficou inquieto. Moegi tinha o sexto sentido de prever coisas e estando uma guerra a aproximar-se não era bom sinal.

- agora tu! – chamou o mestre. Konohamaru avançou olhou para o fogo e sorriu

- o meu avo.. – disse

- ora bem nada mudou… agora no lugar de chouji vem aquela menina – disse o Kasekage apontando para Marron. A menina concentrou-se.

- eu vejo o Anouk… vamos casar! – gritou a menina. A multidão aplaudiu. Anouk tremeu no lugar.

- houve uma guerra… ele.. ele está com um bebe ao colo . . .- concluiu a jovem um pouco assustada.

Anouk quase que podia garantir que ouvia os dentes da mãe e ranger, mas evitou olhar para ela. A multidão fez assobios provocadores.

- agora o ultimo… - chamou o mestre. Anouk assoprou e avançou. Jiraya e Tsunade inclinaram-se para a frente. As pernas do jovem tremiam, o que será que iria aparecer?

- eu vejo… eu vejo… UM CARRINHO DE BEBE? – gritou chocado.

Jiraya deu um salto no lugar. Aquela tinha sido a sua visão a 5 anos atrás.

- O QUEE? – gritou Tsunade no meio da multidão. Anouk olhou assustado.

- AI QUE ME DÁ UMA COISA! NÃO AUTORIZO ISSO! NEM PENSES QUE VAIS JÁ CASAR COM ESSA RAPARIGA E DEPOIS ELA APARECER LOGO GRAVIDA! NEM TENS IDADE PARA NAMORAR! NÃO ATORIZO NÃO NÃO NÃO! – gritava imperativa Tsunade. Kakashi passou o braço direito por cima dos ombros da hokage e com a mão direita tapou-lhe a bouca.

- aff tu fazes-me passar cada vergonha… - suspirou Jiraya

Os quatro amigos riram-se da situação. Anouk levantou o queixo de Marron e beijou-a suavemente.

- eu juro que um dia irei perceber aquilo… - sussurrou Kitow ao colo do pai.

- eu sou mais velho e acho que não quero perceber – respondeu Sun-Moon com uma careta ao colo da mae.

Todos riram-se. Kakashi segurava Tsunade que ainda saltava irritada enquanto Anouk beijava a namorada. Jiraya suspirou e olhou para o seu filho com orgulho.

"_Tudo começou como um sentimento, que cresceu e tornou-se numa esperança, que tornou-se num pensamento silencioso, que tornou-se então numa palavra silenciosa,_

_E então esse sentimento cresceu mais e mais, até ser tudo lágrimas._

_Eu voltarei... quando me chamares, não tem que se dizer Adeus..."_

_ Fim…_


	19. Surpresa para os Leitores

Olá meus queridos leitores. Finalmente a Fic está completa e tenho de vos agradecer por me incentivarem a escrever e a não me deixarem desistir da historia.

Foi a minha melhor fic e espero continuar a receber comentários. Como prometi à uns tempos eu iria publicar uma surpresa para os meus queridos leitores e amigos. Dentro de uma fic qual será o melhor regalo se não…. **UMA CONTINUAÇÃO!**

Pois és meus amigos. Neste momento estou a escrever a FanFic Jiraya x Tsunade: Sonho e Realidade Parte II, de momento já tenho escritos 7 capítulos e em breve ficará online para poderem deliciar-se com uma das melhores fics de JiraTsu. Até os capítulos estarem online aqui fica um excerto para adoçar…. =)

Boa leitura e muito obrigado a todos!

xxxXXXxxx

_7 anos passaram-se desde que Lord Orochimaru desapareceu com os seus servos. Anouk agora com 17 anos filho do Sanin Jiraya e da Hokage Tsunade e Capitão dos Anbus juntamente com os seus melhores amigos Konohamaru, Moegi e a namorada Marron, lutam para prender os invasores de Konoha. Mas tudo muda no reencontro acidental com Kaguya Kimimaro._

**Kimimaro:** Podes não acreditar Anouk mas sempre te considerei um amigo

**Anouk:** eu sei que no fundo do teu coração tu não és mau!

_Anouk descobre que Orochimaru esta de volta e mantém a ideia e transferir-se para um jovem e novo corpo. _

_O jovem Anbu teme pela segurança da irmã Kitow e de Sun-Moon o filho de Shizune e Genma. Mas Orochimaru está a construir o seu próprio corpo._

**Anouk:** Tu vais conceber uma criança para ser recipiente de um malvado!

**Kimimaro:** Não te preocupes já não estás em perigo… e a tua família também não…. Por enquanto.

**Anouk:** compreendo que seja o teu mestre mas matar uma criança? Lembra-te Kaguya ele é teu filho!

**Kimimaro**: Matava 1000 crianças para salvar o meu mestre!

_Konoha prepara-se para uma terrível batalha. Anouk esta dividido entre a razão e o coração. Kimimaro está confuso._

**Kabuto**: Mestre o escolhido Yakon já nasceu!

**Orochimaru:** Excelente

**Anouk:** Mãe por favor deixa-o ficar!

**Tsunade:** não posso permitir outro Kaguya na vila!

**Anouk:** mas ele não é como o pai! É uma criança e está assustado! Porque é que Konoha não arrisca?

**Jiraya:** Anouk já arriscamos uma vez! Permitimos que o Kimimaro entrasse não podemos cometer o mesmo erro!

**Anouk:** PORQUE É QUE ALGUEM DIFERENTE VOS METE TANTO MEDO!

**Tsunade**: NÃO O VAMOS TER AQUI!

**Anouk**: Ele parece-te perigoso?

_Muitas mortes, sangue e sofrimento. Konoha está fraca. Anouk quer salvar o amigo. Orochimaru está de volta. Um novo membro junta-se á historia, não percam!_

**Sonho e Realidade Parte II – O novo despertar**


End file.
